Umbrella: Series 2: A Resident Evil Spin Off
by SoulVirus
Summary: Something has happened to the world that has left Alex Confused. Alone with no help, she will have to solve the mystery between what is right and what is false.
1. Nightmares and Reality

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom who created the games and to those who worked on the films and to any others who worked with the making of the Resident Evil franchise in any way. Thank You._

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella - Series 2<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Nightmares and Reality**

**Previously on Umbrella**

Alexandra Beecham used to work for S.T.A.R.S. Then she worked for Umbrella along with her trusted friends Georgia, Nate and Ash. But Chairman Albert Wesker has a plan for the Human race. Alex unexpectedly comes across a file on the Umbrella mainframe called Project Jupiter. Wesker, after being informed that the file had been accessed, orders his guards to kill Alex's parents.

Driven by rage, Alex and her friends along with Elijah and Kaycie create a Human/Virus Hybrid called T, or more commonly known as The T-Virus.

Along with T, Alex and the team recreate Umbrella as a force for good, and vow to take down the old regime.

Fighting their way through hordes of Undead and monstrous Tyrants and creatures unknown. Alex and her team shortly become separated. Georgia gets captured by arachnids, Nate and Ash cornered by Lickers, and T, Kaycie and Alex now in the presence of Wesker. Elijah, safe and sound.

Finally finding out the truth behind Project Jupiter, T is introduced to Gupta - The G-Virus. Gupta commands the whole Zombie army and other beings across the city. Being ordered by Wesker, Gupta now changes those who had been infected by the Zombie army in many parts of the world and causes the entire planet to become once again a Zombie planet.

With T being too valuable to destroy, Wesker injects Kaycie with a vial of Gupta's blood and it is only a matter of time before she becomes something monstrous. As for Alex, she soon sees, coming from Wesker's mouth - who has another form of Virus in him - black spiked tentacles. As he closes in on Alex her fate is sealed while Wesker prepares to devour her alive.

**And now the conclusion…**

**UMBRELLA - SERIES 2**

Faint voices were heard, so faint that they were whispers.

Her eyes opened. A faint white light shone in her eyes. Her eyes adjusted to the light. Men and women in white lab coats looked down at her with white masks covering their noses and mouths, leaving their eyes visible.

"Umbrella!" Alex said quickly. She pushed away the nearest scientist close to her. And struggled wildly to get away from them.

"Pin her down!" said one of the scientists.

Three scientists held her down as she fought against their weight.

"Get off me, get off me, GET OFF ME, SOMEONE HELP!" shouted Alex. She began to kick wildly.

"Someone get her legs!" called another one of the scientists.

Two scientists grabbed her legs and strapped her down.

"Sedate her, quickly!" said another scientist.

Alex saw someone with an injection walking up to her. "No. NO! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME, NO!"

"This will help you relax!" said the scientist in a soothing voice.

The scientists who held her down rolled up her left sleeve. She felt the needle go into her arm as it pierced the skin.

She suddenly felt tired, and soon she found herself drifting back into sleep.

"Keep an eye on her, alert me as soon as possible when she wakes up!"

"Yes, Doctor." their voices echoing as she fell under Umbrella's spell once more.

**UMBRELLA - SERIES 2**

Alex had no clue whatsoever what happened to her after that. Only that she thought she was dreaming. When she came to, she found herself in a white clean and tidy room. She was in some kind of bed, comfy and clean. She noticed that placed over her was some kind of white sheet. She threw it off of her. Alex got up and her feet touched the cold floor. She noticed that she was wearing a long white dress.

When Alex got up and had a proper look around, she realized that she was in a ward of some sort with a few other beds with people on them. She saw someone walk into the room. It looked like a scientist, but she deduced that it had to be a Doctor.

Wherever she was, she had no clue. In fact, she was confused. How on earth did she get to this place?

"Good afternoon, Alex." said the Doctor who approached her. When Alex got a good look of the Doctor's face, it was impossible for her to not recognize this person. His black hair had grown a tiny bit longer than the last time she saw him and it was gelled, and his eyes were dark brown, not red. He wasn't exactly body built, but who knew what he was capable of?

Alex got up and ran into the corner of the ward.

"Alex!" said the man who frowned at her.

"Keep away from me, Gupta!" warned Alex.

"Alex I am not going to hurt. I am here to help you." said Gupta.

Alex wasn't buying it. She knew what he was. "You work for Umbrella! You're a Virus!" she spat.

"Alex! Trust me, I'm a Doctor. I'm not a Virus, and I certainly don't work for this Umbrella. I am just a Doctor." he said trustily and innocently.

Alex shook her head at his lies. "Where is T, and Kaycie? Where are Nate, Georgia and Ash? Where is everyone-"

"Alex, listen to me, you are in hospital because you had an accident!" Gupta said keeping his distance.

"Bullshit!" Alex spat again. "Now tell me where am I?"

"Is everything okay Doctor?" said a familiar voice that was almost impossible to not recognize, and Alex knew this. There walking up to Gupta was the one man who caused terror in the world: Albert Wesker. He strode into the ward. There was something strange about his appearance. He still had the same-gelled back hair as before, except he wasn't wearing his black shades. Alex could see his light blue eyes. She never thought of him having bright blue eyes, she always imagined them as brown or green or perhaps gray. And another thing that was peculiar about him, no trace of black was being worn by him. He wore a white lab coat or in this case a doctor's coat.

His eyes landed on Alex for a few seconds and then back at Gupta. It was as if there was something about him that told her that he didn't know her. How could that be?

Suddenly something clicked inside of her. She saw herself shot forward, and began to whack and smack Wesker in the face. She scrammed at his face as he tried to push her off. Gupta grabbed her and pulled her back handing her to two junior staff nurses who ran into the ward and held Alex back from Wesker.

Something strange happened from then on forth, or rather didn't happen. Wesker didn't even fight back, nor was he angry, it was as if he was no longer evil or had any trace of evil in him to begin with.

Gupta called for another nurse who had just ran into the room, he told the nurse to help assist to Wesker's wounds.

"Alex, you have to remain calm. No one is going to hurt you!" Gupta reasoned with her.

"I don't believe any of this. Where am I? Why isn't anyone dead? Where are all the zombies and mutants?" Alex said throwing question after question.

"Alex, I haven't a clue what you are on about, there are no zombies, there are no mutants, and no one is dead. You are in the LCI, The Luca City Infirmary."

"No," Alex said, "the city has been overrun by zombies, I know, I saw it happen!"

There was only one way to calm Alex down for sure. Gupta walked over to the window where the blinds were drawn. "Look, Alex, there are no zombies running around the city of Luca. Trust me. But if you want to know, that Luca city is free of zombies. Allow me to show you." he opened the blinds and allowed the sun to come pouring in.

The nurses holding Alex let her go carefully. Alex slowly walked towards the window and looked out upon the city of Luca. Cars, Lorries, busses were being driven. A plane flew overheard, there was no smoke or explosions coming from the city. It looked real…it was real. She touched the window to make sure it wasn't some kind of projection of some sort. The glass was proof enough.

Alex shook her head. This was wrong, it was all wrong. She couldn't think straight. Her mind began to hurt. Something was wrong, seriously wrong.

"Satisfied?" Gupta asked.

Alex breathed heavily. "I need to sit down!" she said. Gupta helped her over to her bed, she didn't push him away, instead she allowed him to help her.

Once she was in her bed, Gupta told the nurses to leave her be whilst she sat staring into open space.

**UMBRELLA - SERIES 2**

Alex rattled her brain over what she knew. She was a hundred percent sure that she was in the Umbrella building confronting Wesker. She remembered Kaycie getting injected with a shot of Gupta's blood. She also saw Wesker coming towards her with four black tentacles sprouting from his mouth about to devour her. But now here she was, she couldn't remember anything after that.

She remembered creating the T-Virus to becoming Human. She remembered the chase through Luca City as she along with Nate, Elijah, Ash, Georgia and Kaycie attempted to take out a few Umbrella guards who tried to kill them.

She remembered stumbling onto Project Jupiter. And she remembered seeing her parent's dead bodies. The Zombies. Recreating Umbrella as a force for good. Meeting Hank the weapons dealer. She remembered everyone of her team get captured. She witnessed it all with her own eyes. It all happened…

It did happen…didn't it? Alex began questioning herself on what she knew. How did she end up in one place and then end up in hospital. And why weren't her friends with her. Was she dreaming? Or had she woken up from a dream? She couldn't tell.

An extra two days passed and Alex hadn't eaten or drank since she woke up from whatever it was she woke up from.

Gupta walked back and forth and begged her to eat something, even to drink something as well, but she refused. She kept saying to herself that this was a set up, that nothing was real, that Gupta and Wesker were playing with her mind.

"Alex, please!" Gupta told her. "You must eat something. This can't go on."

Alex said nothing and just stared into blank space.

Gupta sighed and began to make his way out of the ward.

"What world is this?" Alex said suddenly. Gupta's ears caught her words. He turned to face her. "What world is this?" Alex asked him again.

"I don't understand." Gupta said to her.

"What world is this?" she said again. "I am the only person here. There is no T, no Kaycie, no Nate or Ash or Georgia. My Parents. Elijah. There is just me." Alex looked up at Gupta who looked back at her. "Where are my friends?" she asked.

Gupta looked at her. His dark brown eyes had a glint of sadness in them. "Do you really want to know what happened to them?" he asked her. "Really?"

Alex nodded.

"Then I suppose we should go for a walk. I think you will need the fresh air for what I am about to say."

**UMBRELLA - SERIES 2**

Gupta wheeled Alex who sat in a wheelchair out into the Hospital garden.

Once outside, Alex felt the reality of the cool breeze hit her skin, the smell of the fresh air. It was strange. With what she remembered, witnessed and saw, she would have sworn that the smell of blood that would have been spilt across the whole of Luca would have at least been smelt for miles. But the air was fresh. The echoes of the many vehicles that passed around the city made it even more real. And the sounds of birds. Even the residents that were in their beds and walking around with nurses to get their exercises and get to other wards was enough to make this false world that Alex thought she was in, real.

"Here we are." Gupta said wheeling Alex to a stop in front of the hospital bench. He sat down facing Alex. He smiled at her, but she didn't return the smile. "What do you want to know?" he asked her.

"Everything." she said.

"Bare in mind this might affect you. If I see any signs of pain of you trying to cope, I will have to take you back inside. I shouldn't be telling you this, you are not strong enough yet-"

"I can live with it!" Alex said cutting across him.

Gupta nodded his head. "Okay." he sighed as he said this. "It all happened a year ago." he began. "As I recall, you were celebrating your thirty third birthday. Your parents, along with Nate Hanson, Ashley Lawson, Georgia Lewis, Kaycie Kidner, Elijah White and Tyrone Morgan-"

"Who?" Alex asked cutting across him.

"Tyrone Morgan. I think you called him T?" Gupta said hazarding a guess. The faces of her friends flashed quickly through her mind. "Your friends were going to surprise you for your birthday. You went to a restaurant, went bowling. Normal night out from the looks of it. On your way back was when the accident happen."

Alex listened attentively as Gupta told her what she wanted to hear.

"Whilst your father drove you and your friend's home, your minibus, which your father owned was slammed into by a lorry that was being driven by a drunk driver."

Visions of a lorry and what Alex thought was a car ran through her mind as a truck or lorry of some sort which she couldn't quite make out rammed her with other people she remembered being with her at the time.

"The minibus…tumbled quite a few times before the lorry struck it again spinning the lorry down the road even more. The drunk driver that hit you caused his lorry to overturn and exploded. The drunk driver didn't survive." Gupta said.

An explosion ran through her mind of lorry exploding, and what she remembered was that the explosion was fading away, as if she was running away from the explosion itself.

"During the second hit, your parents were thrown out of the minibus. They died instantly."

The image of her parents sprawled out on the floor also seemed to take place in Alex's mind.

"By the time the ambulances arrived. We found that Kaycie had been…" Gupta felt uneasy for what he was about to say next, "a piece of wreckage was found lodged in her neck, we think she died instantly from being impaled."

Alex remembered a needle that Wesker injected into Kaycie's neck. Could she have imagined that happening.

"Nate and Georgia died within the wreckage. Just before they died, I was told that Nate proposed to Georgia, her answer was yes."

Alex remembered Nate and Georgia were an item and that she got shot by Umbrella guards. But she survived. But on another side to the whole point, Alex was glad that Nate died happy, the same as Georgia accepting his proposal.

"Elijah died just before we got him into the ambulance, his heart just gave out."

Elijah was a doctor, and as far as Alex knew, Elijah had been an item with one of her friends.

"Ashley died on her way to the hospital, she clung onto life, she lost a lot of blood."

Ashley was considered to be the only girl who craved for sex. She was a sex maniac.

"Tyrone or T…he on the other hand managed to survive for about a day, during the crash. Most of his ribs were broke, one punctured his lung. And his heart was about to give out. I am surprised that he survived that long. He was a fighter."

T, he was a Virus/Human hybrid. Alex had created him. Or…at least she thought she did.

"You on the other hand, Alex, you were lucky. By the time you got to the hospital was when we were beginning to worry. Me and Wesker worked on trying to save you. When you rushed to us, you were fading in and out of consciousness. We barely got you to the surgery, but we saved you in the end. Then you slipped into a coma. That was a year ago. 2033. Now its 2034. You are the only survivor." Gupta said to her.

Alex stared at him in pure shock, although she didn't show it on her face, she kept her emotions hidden. But she wasn't going to be swayed by this possible lie.

**UMBRELLA - SERIES 2**

Gupta wheeled Alex back to her bed. On her way back she told Gupta about her supposed dream, at least she thought it was a dream. (_**Events happening back in series 1**_)

Gupta helped Alex into her bed. "It is my belief that when the brain goes through such a trauma it will try everything to put keep the memories of ones troubles locked up. Such as with you and the accident, the brain shut itself off and created a dream like state, where you are the hero in saving the day and defeating the bad guys."

"How does that explain you being in my coma-dream state?" Alex asked.

"The brain will take in the last things it sees. With you drifting in and out of consciousness, you brain held an image of me and Wesker and put us to use. Its something that our brain does to stop us from going bored, its like dreaming only longer." Gupta said to her.

"It looked so real."

"That's what the brain tends to do. It traps us in our own illusion. Its like waking up from a dream where you ask yourself did that really happen or not, its only after when you begin to question yourself on what is real and what's false. Sometimes one can't tell the difference between Dreams, Nightmares or Reality. What you experienced in your coma created a Nightmare sate, one where your brain tried to compensate in the event of the accident. After you slipped into that coma, all we could was wait." Gupta said.

Alex thought for a moment. "What do I do now?"

"One step at the time, we would like to keep you here for a few days until we think you are ready to leave. Then we will worry about what happens next later on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here we are, Chapter 1 of my brand new Resident Evil Spin off of Umbrella Series 2. Oh, and unlike series 1, Series 2 will be a bit longer.**

**Right then people, reviews, I want to see your reactions to this chapter.**

**SoulVirus**


	2. The Faces of the Past

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom who created the games and to those who worked on the films and to any others who worked with the making of the Resident Evil franchise in any way. Thank You._

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella - Series 2<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**The Faces of the Past**

Alex sat in her bed watching patient's walk from their beds in and out of the ward she was in. Night had now fallen, and night in Luca City was peaceful compared to when zombies were running around the whole place – or in Alex's case, in her mind.

The Moon was full, the stars twinkled, and Alex could have sworn that she was dreaming this. What was strange was that there were no sirens, no screams, nor smoke or guns ricocheting off the walls, no explosions, and most of all there was no blood.

_Blood._ Alex repeated this word over and over in her mind. Blood, she was half expecting to smell blood seep throughout the city and into the air, but she couldn't smell it, that sickly smell that runs up your nose tells your mind to just vomit. The smell of what smelt like copper or salt mixed into one.

Everything was just…perfect. And that bothered Alex a lot. It wasn't the City of Luca that Alex knew. It was just too perfect and nice and peaceful.

Tomorrow at least, she would be taken into the city. Irritably however, Gupta would be accompanying her, just so that she wouldn't end up trying to make a runner or kill someone for suspecting them on being infected by some virus that turns people into Zombies.

As she sat in her bed, she looked up at the TV screen. The news was on which was the only channel that the whole hospital could get. Alex watched as coverage all over the world was shown. Nothing of importance caught her eye, especially nothing that had anything to do with an outbreak of any sort.

With life in the city and the world now back to normal, Alex had nothing more to do but just sit and live her life, which to her was boring. She decided that it was time for her to rest and fall to sleep; hoping that what she was seeing with her own two eyes right now was a dream. As her eyelids slowly closed over her eyes, something in the back of her mind had been eating away at her. There was something off with the whole idea of her being in a coma for a whole year. Something was amiss, something so obvious that it was right in front of her, but she couldn't quite see it, and it was bugging her.

Soon, Alex drifted off into a dream of memory.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

She saw them; clear as day and night combined. Nate was in front of her smiling at her. His skin was brown. His brown eyes twinkled back at her. Normally Nate had short black hair, but this time she imagined his hair to be a bit longer.

He suddenly vanished and Georgia stood in front of her. She was exactly the way she imagined her to look like the last time Alex saw her. Light brown hair, which Alex now imagined it to be black than brown, black did suit Georgia a lot. And then there were her eyes, moonlight eyes, or in Alex's case blue sapphire like eyes compared to moonlight eyes.

Alex remembered that Georgia and Nate had a relationship with each other. After narrowly escaping Umbrella and its city full of Zombies, Nate and Georgia declared their love for each other. Georgia was kind of hoping that Nate would have sex with her. Although, she didn't know if they had fucked each other, or if they had not. That part remained unclear to her.

The last she saw of Georgia was her being taken hostage by a group of overgrown Arachnids. Alex remembered back in her coma state that Gupta, back then in her nightmare was the G-Virus in Human form and had control over all Zombies and monsters. Nate was slightly distraught over Georgia's sudden capture.

Nate along with Alex made their way to Umbrella to confront then Albert Wesker, the perpetrator who caused of what befell the whole of Luca and soon the world. Only for Nate and Ash to get separated, she never knew what became of Nate and Ash afterwards.

Ash. She was the rebel of the group. She stood in front of Alex next as Georgia vanished. Ash was slim. Her hair was black with red stripes. For some unexplained reason, Alex imagined Ash having blond hair with a hint of black stripes. In Alex's dream, Ash's new hairdo really suited her. And her brown eyes…

Now Ash looked like she had bags under her eyes, she did look as if she was on drugs. And hardly anyone would see her smile. But on this occasion, she saw her smile which freaked Alex out a bit. There was a little secret about Ash that nearly everyone knew. She loved sex. Some would call her a prostitute or a slut, but she wasn't. Ash was just that type of girl that boys really needed sex bad.

Alex vaguely remembered Ash and Nate become separated, she didn't know what happened to her after that.

Kaycie came into her view next. Kaycie was younger than the team she was about 17 year's old back when she saw her. Kaycie would now be 18. Kaycie had led a troubled life, she lost her parents to Zombies when she was just 7 years of age when she saw her parents brutally murdered before her very eyes.

Luckily for Kaycie however a passer buy saved her in the nick of time.

Kaycie was short. Her eyes were a misty blue and her hair a dark brown with a hint of golden yellow. Her smile was white as she smiled at Alex.

Elijah came next. Ash's ex-lover. He was buff. Blue hazel eyes, and black spiked hair, most of all he was a doctor or a surgeon, he operated on Georgia after she got shot by Umbrella guards. Thanks to Elijah or Lij as most people would call him, Georgia wouldn't have survived.

Alex distinctively remembered Elijah staying behind at their brand new Umbrella underground bunker. But now he was dead.

Then T or Tyrone as Gupta called him came into her view. T wasn't any normal person; he was a Human/Virus hybrid. Part Human and part Virus, and he was immortal. He proved that after a zombie bit into his neck and he healed instantly. Being a hybrid he could sense other viruses closer to him. He was a valuable asset to her team, now he was no longer an asset.

All of her friends were there. Her parents included. Her mother looked exactly like Alex and her father was there, he looked younger than he did in her dreams. He was muscly, strong, young looking. It was no wonder why her mother fell in love with him. He was handsome, even for a young and strong age.

Suddenly they all vanished and an unknown face came into her view. There was something strange about this face. She had seen this face before, or rather once. This person was a weapon's dealer who had numerous amounts of ammunition and other assortment's of weapons.

His name was Hank, he was slightly fat, and grubby looking. His eyes were droopy with just a hint of hazelnut showing through his eyelids. He had crooked teeth that looked like they had never been brushed before.

_Hank_. _Hank_. _Hank_. _HANK_! Her mind kept saying over and over. His name wasn't mentioned.

It was at this moment that something woke Alex up from her peaceful and remembering dream.

A bloodcurdling scream of what sounded like a thousand banshees seared through the ward she was in.

Three beds away from her a patient was screaming trying to get the nurses away from her. Kicking, punching, whacking, scramming. The whole ward watched in sheer horror and terror as they saw a female patient scream violently.

"Someone get Dr. Jones in her right now!" shouted one of the nurses.

"Someone get some morphine!" another doctor shouted.

The doctors and nurses struggled in effort to get the patient under control. The patient then began snarling and growling at the doctors and nurses. A nurse came back with a bottle of syringe with morphine in it. The nurse injected the morphine into patient, but did little good. There was a crazed look in her eye. Her teeth suddenly sank into the arm of the nearest doctor who screamed.

A sudden fear came flooding back into Alex's mind.

Zombies.

Numerous amounts of faces of Zombies came zooming into her eye sight and she imagined that she saw each and every single one devouring and eating and chomping away.

She breathed heavily as the memories came into her minds. She thought she was having a panic attack at first, but she couldn't stop thinking about the Zombies and monsters that it began hurting her head.

Gupta came into the room. "Give her a sedative, quickly!" he ordered. A nurse quickly reached into her pocket pulled out a bottle with a needle and then quickly jabbed it into the female's arm. She calmed quickly. "Get her to Intensive Care." Gupta said. The nurses quickly pushed the bed out of the ward and down the corridor.

Alex sat there in her bed looking at the spot where the woman was screaming and shouting just moments before she was wheeled away from the ward. Gupta looked over at Alex. She looked pale and stricken with terror.

"Alex!" Gupta said walking up to her. "Are you okay?"

Alex was completely unaware that Gupta was by her side. She was in a state of shock. Never had she thought that monsters that she faced, or might have faced, would have some sort of effect on her. She remembered that she was used to killing Zombies, which was what she was trained to do back when she was working with S.T.A.R.S. Trained to kill, to shoot, to stop any threat coming to the harm of any citizen. She had shot Zombies before. But now Alex wasn't sure on why she was afraid of seeing Zombies or remembering Zombies or why they even frightened her. This wasn't like her.

She had shot Zombies before, and even then they didn't cause much of a fear to her. She why was she afraid of them now?

That was two things that were strange already. One: Why Hank the weapons dealer wasn't mentioned, unless she dreamt him up as well. And second: Why was she afraid of Zombies all of a sudden? Something was off.

"Alex?" Gupta called her name again. Alex snapped out of her shocked state she was in and turned to face Gupta. Looking around at the spot where the commotion was with the patient, not a single drop of blood was in sight from the doctor that got bitten. _Odd_ thought Alex to herself. That patient acted as if she were in the final stages of being transformed into a Zombie. And when changed, the teeth of a Zombie sinks deep that it completely rips the skin off immediately and then there is no hope for the infected person at all. But the patient did just that; just bit the top layer of the skin, the patient didn't even bother sinking its teeth deeper. Now that was convincing to Alex that she honestly thought she was living in the real world, but she wasn't going to jump to conclusions just yet.

"S-sorry." She said only just now realized what Gupta just said.

"Are you okay? Only you look a bit pale." Gupta said to her.

"I'm fine." she said breathlessly. "At least I think I am." Although Gupta was her Doctor, she didn't bother saying what was wrong with her. Alex didn't believe the fact that she was in a world where no Zombies or Umbrella didn't exist. At this moment in time she was keeping herself on guard and looking out for anything suspicious. Anything that might tell her what really was happening.

"You should get some sleep, for tomorrow. We will be leaving early, 8am." Gupta said to Alex.

Alex nodded and she crawled back into her bed and once again she fell asleep, except this time she didn't dream of anything. Just total Darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is Chapter 2 sorry for the late upload. Not giving any hints or look outs for what might happen in the story.**

**Reviews would be nice people. :)**

**SoulVirus**


	3. Home

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom who created the games and to those who worked on the films and to any others who worked with the making of the Resident Evil franchise in any way. Thank You._

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella - Series 2<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Home**

Earlier the next day Alex woke up at 7am precisely. It took her almost 45 minutes to get ready for her outing with Gupta.

By the time Alex was ready, she looked back at the empty space where the woman she saw last night screamed in pain and agony, which scared Alex into thinking that the woman was going to turn into a zombie. It was strange to think even when the woman bit that nurse boy that blood wasn't gushing all over the place, which was new to her considering that she knew that zombies had the strength to bite and tear away people's flesh and skin.

Gupta appeared into her ward and saw her looking at the empty spot where the woman had been.

"Poor soul had another flashback to an air crash nearly two months ago. A small passenger plane lost an engine and came crashing just short of the runway, lost her daughter and husband on that plane along with 29 others, only 16 people survived, herself included. We have to keep an eye on her; if she has a flashback she goes all crazy."

"Poor woman." Alex said.

Gupta nodded. "Anyway, are you ready?"

Alex nodded and Gupta escorted her out of the ward.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

The moment Alex made her way through the reception of Luca Hospital; she was met with a busy lobby. There seemed to be a lot of people in need of treatment of many sorts.

"It's busy here." Alex pointed out.

"It's always busy in Luca Hospital." Gupta said to her as they walked past the lobby and the information desk.

Before they reached the door, and elderly woman came up to them. "Good Morning Dr. Jones." the elderly woman said.

"Ah, Mrs. Pritchard, good to see you again, how have you been?" Gupta asked.

"Better than I was before." Mrs. Pritchard replied. "And who is this gorgeous young woman."

"Oh, this is Alex, just taking her for a little stroll." Gupta said.

"Oh, isn't that grand. Dr. Jones here is a fine doctor at heart. He's the one who gave me a heart transplant nearly ten years ago. And such a fine job he did of it too." Mrs. Pritchard laughed at this, in return Alex laughed also whilst Gupta blushed embarrassingly. "Well, I shan't keep you. Farwell."

"Farewell." Alex said.

"Farewell Mrs. Pritchard." Gupta returned.

As Mrs. Pritchard left Gupta took Alex outside the hospital. "Since when do patients talk to other patients about their operations and such? Isn't that a breach of patient protocols?" Alex asked.

Gupta chuckled. "Protocols," he said bitterly, "they are the worst things to ever come into existence if you ask me. I don't see any harm to it to be honest, well, as long as the patient is willing."

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

The tour around Luca City was just as Alex imagined it was, before the chaos and the destruction and the army of zombies and other unspeakable monsters.

They walked along a high street with many other residents walking around the place, unharmed and healthy looking. It was strange to think that the whole of Luca was no longer a Zombie City. In truth, Alex sort of missed the zombies and them killing and infecting others in their path. It was strange that Alex thought this to herself.

"So, there was never any Umbrella?" Alex asked suddenly.

"I assure you, from what you told me, there isn't a company called Umbrella. I am curious though, in this dream of yours, what did Umbrella do exactly? Who are they?" Gupta asked.

Alex found this slightly hard to believe considering that Gupta had worked for Umbrella, at least in her coma like dream. "They were a sort of pharmaceutical company devoted to changing life. Well, in my dream they did change life, numerous amounts of time. They had created this virus called the T-Virus which was designed to bring dead cells back to life," Gupta pulled a face of amusement when he heard this; "only it wasn't what they were expecting. The Virus became uncontrollable and began turning people into zombies. Except in my dream, you were the person who turned people into zombies; you were a virus/human hybrid who could control the zombies. You were called The G-Virus, or Gene Virus for its most common name, you could change people's genes and also create zombies etc. strange I know." Alex said stopping for breath.

"That is one hell of a dream." Gupta said.

"I am just finding it a tad too difficult at the moment, because since I woke up, all I remember is the dream and now everything is a blur. I don't know what is right and what is false." Alex said.

"You might be experiencing a slight amnesia." Gupta told Alex.

"Does that tend to happen with coma patients who wake up?"

"Sometimes, it's a way for our brain to slowly come to terms with the events of what has happened. For example if you saw someone die, it would lock that image, that scene, away for a long time until the brain thinks it's time to remember what happened exactly. At times some of the images of that person dying will bleed through into our dreams, and then after some time, it will all make clear sense." Gupta explained.

Alex sighed. "It's hard to believe that I nearly had a brush with death. In my dream I felt as if I was in control, I knew what to do, but now, I am just as defenceless. I took on a made up company named after an umbrella and…I fight imaginary monsters. I wonder why I used a pharmaceutical company to be evil?" Alex wondered.

"It's a common thing among most people. Pharmaceutical companies sometime tend to give people the creeps." Gupta said, he explained more into this. "Imagine taking a pill for a headache," Alex visualized this, "you take the pill and instantly you don't know what is in this pill, despite you trying to make out the ingredients in the small fine packaging, you just never know what you are eating until it's too late."

Alex smiled at this, it was true however that no matter what you eat, be it a drug to make you better, no one really knows if there will be any side effects or not. "How many Pharmaceutical companies have you witnessed in your years that may have sold dodgy merchandise?" Alex asked.

Gupta thought for a second or so. "None that I know. Although," he said stopping and rethinking his previous statement, "there was a pharmaceutical company called WilPharma, which after a while got took over by a company called Tricell. Both companies went bankrupt after their stocks plummeted rapidly. Or so I read."

WilPharma and Tricell. Those names rang a bell in Alex's mind. She was positive she had heard those names before.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

"Why did you bring me into the city so suddenly, shouldn't I recover before I leave the hospital?" Alex asked Gupta, she was suspicious about this.

"True, yes, but in all honesty you are perfectly healthy. The coma did wonders for you; although you were in a coma your body over the course of a year healed itself. All we had to do now was wait until you woke up, which we were guessing could be years." Gupta told her. "Also I wanted to show you something."

Gupta took Alex deeper into the city, where the everyday lives of humans passed her by.

Along in their journey through the city, Alex and Gupta saw a group of people wearing ghostly looking masks and wore black cloaks, some wore white while one man, who Alex guessed was the leader of the gang, holding a staff and wore a slightly purpled blue robe and looked somewhat as if he was ill spoke in some kind of language that Alex couldn't make out.

"Los Illuminados, roughly translated as The Enlightened Ones." Gupta said.

"What are they doing?" Alex asked.

"Protesting." Gupta said plainly.

"Against what?"

"The Government," Gupta said looking into the direction of the protestors, "the main thing is they are not Americans though, they come from…some small village. I don't quite understand what they are protesting about, I don't read the newspaper or watch the news unless there is something interesting going on in the world."

Seeing the protestors made Alex think twice about the City of Luca, at least it retained some of its natural city trait; she saw some rebel gangs, some craze whack jaw. She even passed some residents in the street who were muttering and pushing past other people who thought they were better than low life's.

_Okay so not a goody good city after all _Alex thought to herself.

They walked along the sidewalk and saw a man walking up to them without any clothes on him. He walked up and grabbed Alex gripping her tightly on the shoulder.

"It will happen again, it always happens. They will reveal themselves and they will unleash terror upon the world, repent child, REPENT!" the naked man said his eyes crazed.

Alex froze as the man shook her.

"Alright now sir-" Gupta began saying.

"It will befall to everyone to make the next move, HELL SHALL RISE, WHEN THERE IS NO MORE ROOM IN HELL! THE DEAD SHALL RISE TO FEAST! CLEANSE YOURSELF TO THE ALMIGHTY GOD!" The naked man said.

Seeing the scene that the man was making, two patrol officers walked over and grabbed the man under his arms and dragged him away.

"Come on now, that's enough." Said one of the officers.

"CLEANSE YOURSELF TO GOD, SPIT IN THE EYE OF THE DEVIL!" the man shouted around him.

"Will do pal, but why don't you spit in the devils face with clothes on." Said the second officer.

Gupta turned to face Alex who seemed to have frozen completely.

That word was used: Dead.

_The dead shall rise_ the man said _to feast._

Alex saw quick blurred flashbacks of fleshless zombies eating and devouring people in her mind. She cringed at even remembering what her life was like when she was in the coma.

"Alex, come on, this is not the place you need to be right now." Gupta said and lead her away from the high street they were in.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

Throughout the remainder of the walk through the city, Alex remained silent since the man who was butt naked walked up to her and ranted on about the dead rising.

It was this time when Gupta noticed that she was quiet. "Are you alright Alex? You are awfully quiet."

"I'm fine." Alex lied.

"I'm your doctor Alex; I know when my patients aren't fine."

Alex sighed heavily. "It was that man. The crazed man who came up to me with no clothes on." Alex said. "I had a sudden quick image flash in my eyes of zombies eating people."

"It seems your dream might be taking its toll." Gupta said to her.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I think what happened with that naked man triggered an episode. Some people after crashes etc. go through Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome or just Post Traumatic Stress or PTS for short. It's quite common in many situations. Someone might see something that reminds them of an accident and then that person will eventually find it hard to cope with their surroundings; you might find them trying to cooperate with other people but can't quite fit in. Even if they make the smallest mistake they tend to lose it." Gupta said.

"Is that what's going to happen to me?" Alex asked concerned.

"Well, you always know where I am if you need me." Gupta said smiling.

"Need you. Am I not going back to the hospital?" Alex asked.

"Well," Gupta said at first, "that's for you to decide."

Gupta lead Alex into a street, called Crofton Drive. The street looked familiar to Alex, like she had been here before, when she was a child almost. Visions of the past when she was a child running up and down the road with her friends, the sunny and blue cloudless sky appeared before her eyes and the sounds of faint laughter of children echoed in her ears. She could hear cars and the sounds of water being spewed over the lawns as she remembered other residents in this street watering their front lawns.

This street was where she grew up, where she lived out her childhood life. That was before she left to live in a small like apartment in the middle of the city.

"I know this place." Alex said. She ventured further into the street, blossoming with flowers and sparkling clean cars with the sun shining down and glinting off them. "I remember riding my bike in this street. My bike was red. We used to have water fights in this street. We even used the cars to hide behind; the owner's didn't seem to care as long as we didn't damage their cars." She pointed to the cars that she remembered hiding behind when she used to play water fights with her friends. "That car over there," she pointed to a yellow fiesta, "the drive I mean used to belong to a family who were strict. They didn't like anyone who so much as set a foot on their pavement or on their drive. Anyone who walked passed their house would get a complaint. They wouldn't even let the paper boy or man or any deliveries come near to them. Eventually they moved out of this paranoid street." Alex laughed as she said this. "God they were so pathetic and stupid and so narrow minded, they acted as if they owned the street, as if they were above everything, even god. I was so thankful that they left."

Gupta smiled at this.

"It's different now," Alex said glumly, "It's…not the same as it was back in my dream. Everything looks so peaceful and calm. No blood or death or destruction." Alex said looking around.

Gupta took her past a few door houses and up to a familiar house that Alex instantly recognized. Her home. Gupta escorted Alex up to the white front door of her home. She paused for a moment and realized that this was the place where her parents were murdered after Wesker ordered a small group of guards to go and kill her family because he was afraid that her parents might blab about Project Jupiter. However, Alex never got the chance to tell her parents about Project Jupiter which sparked Alex to get her revenge on Wesker and the company he owned: Umbrella.

"Do you want to go in?" asked Gupta.

Alex sighed; she had a sudden head rush which she shook aside. She was half expecting to see her parents on the floor, dead and covered with blood.

Alex walked forward and stretched her hand above the door and grabbed a key from above the door frame. She remembered that her father would always keep one spare key in a cubby hole above the door.

She took her time in placing the key in the keyhole of the door. She stuck it into the keyhole turned the key clockwise and the door clicked open. Gently she pushed the door which opened wide.

The inside of her home stared right back at her. She waked into the room her feet echoing loudly in the quiet and clean home. Everything was exactly as it was, before she found her parents dead and before she had to fight her way out of her own home.

She shook her head at the place she was in. "My parents were murdered in this house. In my dream, I mean."

"That never happened." Gupta said to her. "They died in a minibus crash." Alex nodded at this. Now she was convinced that everything around her was real, that she had been in an accident and that she was in a coma and that she dreamt of zombies and Umbrella and creating T-Virus and losing her parents to an evil company. Now that she remembered, her dream was sort of rushed, just like in any dream where you'd be standing in one place and the next you jump to something else. There was no doubt about it. She had woken up from a coma and survived an accident.

Alex walked around her home, from the dining room, to the living room, to the big kitchen. She walked up the stairs and along the landing. She walked down the landing towards her bedroom, before pausing and pushing open her parents' bedroom.

"My mother and father slept in this room." Alex said to Gupta who was still following her like a stalker wanting to know about everything in her life. "Whenever there was a thunderstorm, I would run down the hall from my bedroom, throw open the door and quickly jumped in between the bed sheets snuggled right between my mother and father. I was only little back then. Loud noises used to frighten me." Water started to form in her eyes as Gupta listened to her.

Alex slowly walked down the hall her fingers running along the wall. "I used to hop down this hall, running my fingers along the fresh smooth red paint of my home. I would do some cartwheels down the hall. I was so good at doing cartwheels, you could see where my hands used to be where I started, but now they have faded."

Alex walked up along the hall and opened another door that lead into the bathroom. The smell from the bathroom brought back another memory of her life. She walked into the white sparkling room. She saw herself in the mirror. "On my 16th birthday, my boyfriend at the time had arranged a surprise gift for me; he took me to several places that night. The end result was me losing my virginity to him. Best night in my entire life." Alex left the bathroom and closed the door.

She walked further down the hall and stopped at another door. She gripped the handle of the door and pushed it open. She smiled as she looked into a clean and tidy bedroom. A big king sized bed was stationed at the far side of the room with a desk placed against the wall that was nearest the door. A desk with a TV that acted like a computer as well.

"This was my bedroom." she said. She walked in and picked up a book from a bookshelf. "Phantom of the Opera. I can't even begin to tell you how many times my grandfather read this book to me when he came to see me." She picked up another book. "The Origins of Vampires. I used to love this book, I was fascinated by mysterious and mythical beings that could or could not be solved."

Alex walked over to her freshly cleaned out bed. There on the bed was a small brown teddy.

"Teddy," she picked it up and smelt it, "I was giving this teddy when I was born. It never left this room. I was always so careful with it." She said quietly holding it close to her chest.

"Sounds like you had a wonderful life." Gupta said.

"What's life when everything you want gets taken from you so suddenly?" she asked, although it was a question that was aimed at her. "Why did you bring me here?"

Gupta sighed. He didn't even once set foot into her bedroom, he felt as if he was intruding a little if he did this. "I needed to make you see that this wasn't your fault, that you are not to blame. And I know my patients well Alex; I know how to ease the pain off of them when they lose someone, just like with you."

Alex nodded at Gupta and held her teddy that had been with her from birth tightly against her chest, like it was the only thing that mattered to her in the world, the only person who seemed to be left in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is chapter 3, and again I am so sorry for the late upload, but not to worry, I am hoping to get more stories up and running quickly via a new approach I am testing out.**

**So, leave a review if you want. And dont forget if there is anything you want me to put in my stories or story let me know and I shall see what I can do.**

**SoulVirus**


	4. Blurred Nightmares

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom who created the games and to those who worked on the films and to any others who worked with the making of the Resident Evil franchise in any way. Thank You._

**A/N:** _In response to **Leyshla Gisel **Review: Will there be a relationship of any kind in this series? You will just have to wait and see. Will Alex stay alone? Again you will have to wait and see. And don't worry you will be seeing more of Wesker in the chapters to come. Thanks for the review._

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella - Series 2<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Blurred Nightmares**

_Alex slept and blackness took her._

_Something forced her mind to relive that moment before she woke up in the hospital. _

_She saw T and Kaycie being held against their will by Tyrants. Wesker had just ordered Gupta to inject Kaycie with an injection of his blood which would turn her, infect her, and mutate her into an unspeakable monster. _

_Silent words came out of her mouth as she begged Gupta not to use the needle. Gupta injected the G-Virus, into Kaycie's neck._

_Then Wesker turned on Alex. He opened his mouth and four black razor sharp tentacles came sprouting out of his mouth. He moved towards Alex with his mouth like tentacles wrapping themselves around her head. Then the nightmare made no sense at all._

_Something blurred was on Wesker's shoulder and Wesker was pulled back and thrown across the room. Gupta saw Wesker as he flew and crashed hard into the wall on the far side of white room. _

_Alex turned to face Gupta and Gupta to face her. Their eyes met and…_

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

_Alex woke suddenly to find herself back in her small apartment sweating, almost as if she had been running. She got out of her small bed and walked to the small bathroom. She splashed her face with water, grabbed a towel and wiped her face._

_The door to her apartment creaked open. Alex heard faint footsteps. She turned around and saw someone limp into the room._

_There, stood a girl, roughly the age of 18 and her head was bowed. She swerved from side to side. Tiny droplets of blood dropped onto the floor. The girl raised its head and her face was almost recognizable – almost._

"_Kaycie?" Alex asked. It was Kaycie, but she was zombie._

_Kaycie growled and lunged at her. Alex screamed and turned away only to see someone else standing behind her. It was T, except he wasn't a zombie; he stood there looking at Alex._

"_Alex!" he called out to her._

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

Alex woke suddenly in her bed. She was right where she was, in her parents' home, with the teddy she was cuddling up with her. She looked around her dark room. She switched on her beside lamp. There was no one insight.

_Two nightmares at the exact same time_, she thought, _how rare is that?_

Alex was slightly shook up. Her hands were shaking even. She couldn't go back to sleep. The death of her friends must be taking their toll on her slowly. Just to be on the safe side, she thought it best to see Gupta as soon as the sun rose over Luca City.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

Alex didn't go back to sleep, the nightmare she had kept playing in her mind as soon as she closed her eyes even for the slightest second. This was the first time since waking up from her coma that she dreamt of a nightmare, but a nightmare where Kaycie was a zombie about to attack her and then seeing T saying her name was enough to shake her up.

But then there was that dream before Wesker was about to kill her with his four black like tentacles coming towards her, expanding from his mouth. But something happened before Wesker was about to kill her, something was on his shoulder, and then he got pulled back by some force that Alex couldn't make out. What that had to do with her nightmare she hadn't the faintest clue.

Alex was in the kitchen, she leant against the cabinet drinking the tea she poured for herself. Her mind was so fixed on the nightmare she had, the one with Wesker about to kill her but then only to get pulled back by some unknown force. Whatever the nightmare was about, it was one that scared Alex so much. Then again a nightmare was a nightmare, they could mean anything. She did her best to push it aside.

As soon as the sun rose, and people were out and about in the street, Alex opened the front door and went to grab the newspaper.

She picked up the newspaper with the front page displaying in black bold font the headlines:

**Japan Rabies outbreak continues!**

The headline caught Alex's eye. She didn't think it was a massive thing to worry about.

Alex read a few paragraphs about the Japan Rabies outbreak.

_As Japan struggles into its fourteenth day of battling the Rabies Virus, Japan has currently be quarantined completely, the Japanese government has issued a worldwide report saying that "this is our battle, and we will do anything to stop this outbreak, we are only looking at what is best for not only our people but the people of the world, we do not want a worldwide pandemic on our hands that will be started by us. The outbreak started in Japan and it will end in Japan." _

_Investigators are currently still trying to pinpoint the exact location of where the outbreak started and what caused it to spread so rapidly. _

_The outbreak started with a pack of wild animals attacking the population. The death toll now stands at 146. _

_The Japanese guard and army have been dispatched to kill and incinerate any rabid animals._

_At this moment in time it seems all people can do is pray that the situation doesn't escalate any further for the whole population of Japan._

Alex stopped reading as she heard two people bickering from one of the homes.

She saw one man dressed in a suit carrying a briefcase and was apparently bickering with his wife who was still dressed in her dressing gown with wet blond hair.

"What's the point in going on vacations and keeping this family alive if you keep donating money for that stupid charity of yours!" the man yelled.

"I'm a member Derik, you know how much this means to me!" shouted the wife.

"Means to you! What about me? Have you any idea how much money I put into making this family of ours work? C'mon Yvonne, open your goddamn eyes! There I am working my arse off; I pay for the bills and the entire house. When I get some time off, I expect us to be in that bedroom of ours, fucking, so that we can have a child, like any proper family. But you rather donate money to that charity of yours!" the man Derik called.

"Oh, yeah, like you are not using up our money either to fix the car or to use it to buy cheap shoddy goods so that you can buy equipment and sell it off for the real thing!" Yvonne said.

As Alex watched trying to be discreet quite a few people were now looking from their own homes at the two couples arguing.

"Bitch!"

Alex saw Derik whack Yvonne across the face where she fell back onto the floor. Alex began to make her way up to the couple.

"I might as well fucking murde–" Derik gasped and suddenly he jerked around violently. Alex ran up to the man who grabbed his left arm, almost clutching it. Alex knew what was happening.

She wasn't the only person who saw the man having a heart attack; others ran up to the man as well.

Yvonne screamed and yelled as she saw her husband jerk around and fall to the floor, acting like he was having a fit. Someone said they had called an ambulance; Alex reached Derik first but froze as she thought he was going to turn into an infected zombie. All quickly the whole street had crowded round to see what was happening.

Alex was expecting to see Derik jump up and start biting people, infecting them and starting a chain reaction of people becoming infected. But he never did, he remained motionless.

More visions came to Alex's mind of her seeing infected people biting and infecting people, eating people. She backed away from the scene breathing heavily.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

Alex remained outside sitting on her doorstep as she watched the paramedics place Derik onto a stretcher. Police officers were also in the street keeping people away from the scene so that the paramedics could do their job, the officers were also taking down statements on what residents saw.

With the paramedics was Gupta who found out that there had been an emergency call placed within Alex's street. When he heard of the emergency call he was off. He was helping the paramedics put Derik onto the stretcher.

Alex saw him speak something to the paramedics; she made out a few words that he said to them. '_Take him to the IC…_' that was all she could make.

Gupta saw Alex looking completely out of sorts. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Is he okay?" Alex asked.

"He didn't make it." Gupta said. Alex saw one of the paramedics place a white sheet over Derik. Alex then panned her head towards Yvonne who was crying her eyes out.

"Poor woman." Alex said almost out of breath. "How did it happen?"

"Stress mostly, he did have a problem with his heart, so the documents said. Did you see what happen?" asked Gupta.

Alex nodded. "Most of it, didn't see it all."

"The police might need you to make a statement on what you saw." Gupta said to Alex who nodded.

"Something happened to me last night." Alex said suddenly. "I had a nightmare, of Kaycie being a zombie, and I saw T…um, Tyrone. And I seem to be remembering certain things from my coma nightmare." She said to Gupta. "Is it possible for me to be having these nightmares?"

"It is, yes." Gupta replied.

"Do my nightmares pose any threat to my wellbeing?" she asked Gupta.

"They shouldn't, but if you want I can prescribe some medicine that might help you relax, take your mind off things." Gupta suggested.

"That would nice." Alex smiled.

"As soon as I get back to the hospital, I shall see what I can do."

Alex nodded and watched as the ambulance left the street. Making her way up to her was an officer.

"I'll better leave you to it." Gupta said.

"Can you stay for a while, help me through this." Alex asked. Gupta nodded.

Alex got up off the floor and greeted the officer.

"I am Officer Samantha Brown. I'd like to ask a few questions if that's okay with you?" the officer asked.

Officer Brown was wearing a posh outfit, a short skirt and a blue shirt. Her eyes were bright blue, like that of the colour of a swimming pool. Alex noticed that she was wearing shiny black heels.

"Did you know the Jarvis's at all?" Officer Brown asked taking out her notebook and pencil.

Alex was about answer her, but something stopped her. In all honesty she couldn't even remember the Jarvis's and they have lived in the street for quite a number of years.

"I…" Alex said. She struggled to think of something to say.

"Alex is suffering from a slight amnesia; she hasn't long woken up from a coma which lasted year. My name is Doctor Gupta Jones."

Officer Brown made a note of this, and continued asking Alex some easier questions.

"Did you see what happened?"

An easy question thought Alex, considering that she had seen what happened. "I came out to pick up the newspaper, I saw them arguing over something, I don't know about what exactly, but it seemed that it started within the house and then it was brought outside, the husband, I saw him whack his wife across the face. She fell, and then he stared to suffer the effects from the heart attack."

"Others have told me that you were the first to approach. But you didn't do anything."

"I…" Alex didn't bother lying, "I froze."

"Froze?" the Officer said.

"Alex is still suffering from some side effects after waking up from the coma." Gupta said providing an explanation of sorts.

Officer Brown nodded. "Thank you for, that will be all, if there is anything else you can remember," Officer Brown said handing Alex and Gupta her card with her number and police number on it. She left them.

Alex felt slightly unnerved by the questions Officer Brown asked her, though she didn't know exactly why, maybe it was because she didn't do enough to save Derik. Come to think of it, she wished she did do something to save him, and now it was eating away at her.

"Come by the hospital later today, I will give some medication to help you relax." Gupta said. Alex nodded.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

The morning was drawing to a close and Alex was drinking her fourth cup of tea to calm her nerves.

She tried to occupy herself with something to get her mind off the morning's event. She switched on the TV.

A woman's voice over was reporting the news coverage of the situation in Japan.

"_The Outbreak in Japan is growing, more and more residents are infected by the Rabies Virus. At the moment in time, the infection is still being contained just in Japan as no one is allowed in or out of Japan itself. Medical supplies are being airlifted into the quarantined Japan along with artillery ammo to hunt down the source of infection. Currently more and more animals are turning rabid._"

Alex watched as the news showed live pictures of Japan from the air. Some live pictures showed army people walking around in random parts of the whole of Japan and its cities and towns and villages keeping order, some pictures then shot straight to a forest and woodlands and fields of other army men hunting for any rabid animals to stop the effect of the outbreak.

As Alex watched, she suddenly found herself falling back to sleep.

She fought to stay awake, but no use came of it as she soon drifted back into sleep.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

_Wesker was thrown against the wall and landed hard on the ground._

_Alex saw Gupta make eye contact with her and then at Wesker who struggled to get up. Gupta walked to Wesker and bent down to meet him._

_Alex then looked at T who was still being held against his will by the Tyrant. She then looked at Kaycie who was also being held by a Tyrant. Suddenly it then left her go. Her eyes suddenly began to bleed. Alex opened her mouth to say something, but again her words were wordless. Blood came gushing from Kaycie's eyes, but Kaycie didn't seem to be in pain or screaming in any sort, she just stood there, letting her eyes bleed violently. Then her nose started to bleed as well, still not shouting in pain._

_Alex saw Gupta get up and looked at Alex and then at T, the look on his face was almost apologetic, and when he looked at Kaycie, his face was blank, he walked up to her as blood continued to gush from her nose and eyes._

_Gupta said something, but his voice was all distorted, like a radio would do when all it got was static…_

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

Alex jumped and woke up quickly, she gasped as she woke up, she tried to get her breathing under control, which after a few seconds she managed. She found herself sitting on the couch in her room with the TV still on; the weather forecast was on giving the highlights of what the weather was going to be like for the rest of the week in Luca City.

Alex got up and went to make herself more tea. She sighed heavily.

_What on earth was that all about?_ Alex thought to herself. She looked at her hands which were shaking. Even though it was a short dream, it scared the hell out of her, she remembered seeing Kaycie – she didn't know if she was dying or not – but when she saw blood coming from Kaycie's eyes and nose bore into her mind, and something about Gupta made her think, what had he to do with her dream? Was it something she was remembering from her coma maybe? She didn't know.

But she did know something, the sooner she got some medication and to relax, maybe her dreams will subside and she can live a more peaceful life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A round of applause to Leyshla Gisel for her review. Don't forget that I am open to all ideas, suggestions and of course questions, just leave me a question and I shall try my best to get back to you with an answer.**

**In the meantime reviews on Chapter 4 would be nice, although I am not forcing you.**

**SoulVirus.**


	5. Conversation and The Mysterious Man

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom who created the games and to those who worked on the films and to any others who worked with the making of the Resident Evil franchise in any way. Thank You._

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella - Series 2<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**Conversation and The Mysterious Man**

The afternoon approached rather quickly for Alex's taste, she didn't feel up to driving into the city so she decided to take the bus.

The bus stop was located just around the corner of the street that Alex lived in.

She caught the earliest bus and paid for her ticket.

She sat down towards the back of the bus. The bus wasn't nearly half full, but as the journey continued into the city centre, the bus was slowly starting to fill up.

The journey was smooth and calm and it was a beautiful day, the sun was high in the sky.

Alex sat back and enjoyed the ride by looking out of the window looking at the passers-by and the many buildings that were around enclosed her.

The bus came to a stop behind some traffic lights, she panned her head out of the window opposite her, she saw a young teenager, possibly 17 or 18 years of age, a young beautiful female. From looking out at her it looked as if she was running a temperature of some kind. Alex was drawn to this girl for some unknown reason.

The bus pulled off.

Just before the bus pulled off, Alex saw the girl collapse to the floor with people suddenly crowding around her.

The most peculiar thing happened, she _didn't_ envision any kind of image of zombies causing a panic which was strange to her, but on the plus side a good thing. Alex settled back into her seat and thought nothing more of what she saw.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

Alex approached the series of steps up to the main entrance to Luca Hospital. As she entered the reception, a massive buzz of commotion was present as soon as she stepped through the automatic retracting doors.

Residents were all around asking questions to police officers and nurses. Alex didn't know what was going on, but she expected that it had something to do with an accident of some sort.

Alex didn't bother asking for reception on the whereabouts of Gupta and instead went to find him herself.

She prowled along the many floors of the hospital searching for Gupta, narrowly avoiding doctors and nurses as they rushed frantically around the hospital, corridor by corridor, ward by ward, room by room.

Alex found Gupta on the fifth floor of the hospital where he was in a ward trying to calm a bunch of old age pensioner.

"Please, calm yourself, everything is under control; there is nothing to worry about. Please go back to your beds and relax." Gupta said.

Nurses and doctors rushed around the ward to get the elderly back into bed and to calm them.

Gupta turned and saw Alex standing by the entrance of the ward.

"Alex," he said as he walked over to her. "You shouldn't be here right now."

"I only came here to get the prescription medicine you were going to give me."

Gupta looked at her and then realized that he had promised to give her some pills to help her relax. "That I did," he said somewhat distracted. "I'll go and get Wesker. He will give to you, at the moment I am busy,"

"What's going on here?" she asked him.

"I haven't got time, will speak to you again soon." Gupta said as he rushed out of the ward to get Wesker.

Alex waited in the ward watching as nurses and doctors attended the elderly.

As Alex watched, something grabbed her shoulder; she turned around and saw an old man looking at her. "It's all a _lie_, _everything you see is being acted out!_" the elderly man said shaking a finger at her. "Mark my words child; _no one_ will help you unless you help them first. They are lying through their own teeth and nose–"

"That's enough now Mr. Jenkins, stop scaring people." said a nurse boy who helped the patient back to his bed.

"It's all false!" Mr. Jenkins said as he was placed back into his bed.

"I know, I know, everything is false, don't worry, I am living with it." the nurse boy said as he placed the sheets cover over Mr. Jenkins to keep him warm.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Jenkins here seems to think that everything around him is wrong and that certain people are conspiring against him." the boy said.

Alex seemed to know this boy, he looked familiar.

"You're Alex, aren't you?" the boy said. Alex looked at him and said nothing. "You are, I was one of the nurses here who attended to you while you were…sleeping." the nurse said.

Alex looked down at his arm where she saw a circular bruise on his arm. "Oh," the nurse boy said rubbing his arm. "A patient bit me not so long ago, throbs a bit. The patient was having a flashback and then she went ballistic. Still, goes with the job."

Now Alex knew how she remembered him, he was the boy that got bitten by one of the patients who was in the ward at the time when Alex was recovering from the coma.

Alex looked at the boy, he looked handsome and cute. He couldn't have been more than twenty five at the most. He had blue eyes, and trimmed black hair.

"The name is Sam, nice to meet you." He said shaking Alex's hand.

"What's going on here?" Alex asked him.

Sam looked around and took her out of the ward she was in. "I am sure you read about the Rabies outbreak in Japan?" Alex nodded. "We have had two cases of infected Rabies patients here in Luca. People are now getting worried if they have been infected also. As well as that, Police have cordoned off any hikers or campers that are planning on going into the hills."

"The infection has arrived here?" Alex asked somewhat concerned.

"Well, we don't know if the infection has arrived here or not. But are we being cautious. Some residents have said that they have seen some rabid animals in the hills; rangers are going out there to contain and destroy the infected animals. But I shouldn't worry." Sam said to her.

"Alex?" a familiar voice said, Wesker approached her.

Alex was still getting used to not seeing him wearing black, and she was still getting used to seeing his blue eyes as opposed to see him wearing black shades.

He approached her and gave her a bottle of prescription pills. As she took the pills from him she noticed his hand was shaking slightly. Alex frowned at this.

"Just do what is says on bottle." He said to her. He then left quickly as he did arrive. If Alex had to guess, it looked as if Wesker was scared, of what she didn't know.

"It's an intense time here for us; we haven't had a rabies outbreak in Luca for…well…ever," Sam said. Alex nodded at this. "Well, I better get back to work, see you around sometime." Sam said as he left Alex alone.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

By the time Alex had returned home, the sun was setting and Alex was alone in her parents' home. She was slowly growing accustomed by the silence, but it still felt lonely around the place.

Alex had turned on her TV to see if there was anything about the sudden outbreak of the Rabies Virus had reached the city of Luca. A woman was reporting the news.

"…_A four year old girl names Kelly Browning and her seven year old brother Jason Browning are missing after a family pick-nick at Luca Cities Local Park, their parents are distraught over their sudden disappearance. Police are asking for anyone with any information to come forward immediately, at present police are not treating their disappearance as a kidnapping or suspicious._"

Alex then listened more as news for the suspected Outbreak of the Rabies Virus was mentioned next.

"_And in other news, the city of Luca has had a lucky escape when two patients were brought in after suspecting of having Rabies. Luckily however, the two patients whose names have not been given due to privacy are in Luca Hospital Intensive Care recovering from Swine Flu. However Rangers of Luca City are now prowling the hills of Luca after rabid animals were seen, at this moment in time no rabid animal has been seen. And now for the weather, it looks like it's going to be yet another sunny day in Luca tomorrow, turning cloudy in the afternoon and slightly chilly in the evening. That's all time we have, join us back here at 10pm for the evening news…"_

Alex switched off the news and sat in silence for some time before getting up and heading to the kitchen and getting herself some water. She made her way upstairs to her bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. She took out the bottle of pills that Wesker handed her. She read the label and tried to make sense of the pills name but couldn't pronounce it. She read the 'how to use' section.

"Take two tablets before going to sleep at night, swallow with water." Alex sighed as she opened the lid of the tablets bottle. "Easier said than done." She popped two of the white pills into her mouth and downed them both in a mouthful of water. Her face contorted into a sour look as she felt the effects of the tablets kicking in.

Alex felt suddenly strange, dizzy almost and made her way to her bedroom, where she just threw herself onto her bed and just simply fell asleep, not bothering to change her clothes into her pyjamas.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

_Alex saw herself standing in a white room; she was wearing a white dress and was barefooted. Placed in the middle of the room was a white chair, she looked around and thinking that someone would walk through a wall or open a hole and walk into the room._

"_Hello Alex," said a voice that sounded so familiar, so new._

_Alex turned around and saw T sitting in the chair, dressed in white trousers and white t-shirt and white boots. "T!" she said smiling widely and happy to see a face she recognized. "Where am I?" she asked, her voice echoed slightly, so did his._

"_I was about ask you the same question." he said to her._

_Alex looked around. "Am I dead? Have I died from an overdose of the pills is took?"_

_T laughed. "You should know that, this is your body, not mine." _

_T looked different, the last Alex saw of T he was only a few hours born and learning how to fit into becoming a Human, even though he wasn't a Human exactly, he was a hybrid. Part Human and part Virus. He looked so laid back, so calm, his blue eyes twinkled and his short blonde hair glistened slightly as well._

"_I thought you were dead?" asked Alex, confused._

"_Well, I was, before, but then I was reborn, it's confusing now that I am fully integrated with Human society." he said._

'_Human society' that sounded like something a computer would use._

"_Am I dreaming this?" Alex asked confused with what was happening around her._

"_Of course you are."_

"_So none of this is happening, you are just a figment of my imagination?"_

"_Doesn't mean that this isn't real if that is what you mean?" T said._

_Alex sighed and then asked, "Why are you here?"_

_T stared at her which made Alex feel uncomfortable, the look that T was giving her was something that she had never seen T do before. "We need your help." T said._

_Alex's face turned into a concerned look…_

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

Alex quickly woke up, this time however she was not panting or breathing heavily. She had just dreamt of having a conversation with T.

It was a strange dream, and it was a complete change to her having nightmares. She looked at her hands; they were not shaking at all. The pills must have worked, or maybe they didn't, but something seemed odd about the conversation itself, T was asking for her help. Alex looked at her clock. It was approaching half seven in the morning and light was shining in through her window. What only seemed liked a few short minutes in the dream was actually a whole night in the living world.

Alex got up, got dressed, washed and cleaned her teeth and went into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Whilst she was waiting for the kettle to finish boiling, Alex went outside to get the newspaper.

Once outside she saw an ambulance parked outside the same house where the man called Derik and Yvonne had a fight and the man – Derik – died from having a heart attack.

Whatever was going on, paramedics were carrying out on a stretcher a body that been covered with a white sheet. A few police cars had been parked around the ambulance and crowds were being moved away from the house.

Alex could see Gupta and Wesker talking to each other, over what she didn't know, but the look on Gupta's face looked like as his he was stressed. Wesker had a guilty look about him. It was only when Gupta glanced over and saw her. He finished his talk with Wesker and walked over to her.

"I am beginning to see a pattern develop here, wherever I go, you happen to be there." he said.

"Talk about fate," she said gloomily. "What's going on?"

Gupta looked over to the ambulance. "Yvonne's body was found hanging from her kitchen,"

Alex gasped. "She killed herself?"

Gupta nodded. "I guess she couldn't live with what had happened to her husband Derik. I had a funny feeling this was going to happen. I should have kept a more closer watch on her." He said feeling guilty.

"You couldn't have predicted what would have happened to Derik, let alone that Yvonne would have done something like this," Alex said to him. "It's not your fault."

"Sometimes it feels like it is," Gupta inhaled deeply. "I have seen my fair share of…dead bodies," he said hesitantly, "in my time, one dead body after another, you'd think I would have gotten used to it after all this time, but you never do get used to it. You never do." He said sighing along the line.

Alex looked at him. She had never seen him so…sad before. Being a nurse must take its toll, even she wouldn't even imagine how hard it must be to be a nurse or doctor and see someone die.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked her trying to move onto another topic of a matter.

"Well," Alex began. "I didn't have a nightmare if that is what you are asking?" Gupta nodded in reply. "I slept peacefully last night, though I did have a strange dream last night, I dreamt that I was talking to T,"

Without Alex even noticing, Gupta's eyes widened at the mention of T's name being mentioned. He regained his posture before Alex sussed him out.

"I was talking to him and he was different, he wanted me to help him. What does that mean exactly?" Alex asked Gupta.

"Even I am not sure about how one dreams work on times. But dreams are said to help people, well, from what I have heard, I am not an expert, but at least you slept peacefully last night, that's a plus." Gupta said. He patted Alex on the shoulder slightly and ran over to the ambulance and jumped into the back.

Slowly the ambulance pulled away along with a few police guards. One police car remained behind as an officer guarded the house ready for inspection later on.

As the ambulance pulled off to the left at the end of the street, Alex saw someone staring at her. He looked familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place where she had seen him before. He was thin-ish, slightly chubby. His eyes, from what Alex could make out, were hazel, at least she think they were hazel, and his hair was a curly black. He looked so familiar. Her mind tried to remember where she had seen him before. Soon the man turned his hands in his black leather jacket and walked away from the street.

She knew this man, but who was he?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is Chpter 5, and i soooooooooo sorry for the late upload, it's just that I have been looking over my novel before I send it off again to another Literary Agency in hopes it will get published etc. But I am back now, so enjoy Chapter 5, oh, and keep reading, because it is about to get seriously confusing, but it will be worth it.**

**Reviews would be nice, although I am not forcing you.**

**SoulVirus**


	6. Police Academy

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom who created the games and to those who worked on the films and to any others who worked with the making of the Resident Evil franchise in any way. Thank You._

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella - Series 2<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**Police Academy**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Two months had passed and Alex was slowly settling and coming to terms that she was in a coma and her whole ordeal of fighting zombies and other unexplainable monsters was nothing but a nightmare that her sub-consciousness came up with while she was in her coma.

It was strange to think that even she could come up with something such as create an evil corporation and monsters. She wasn't like that; at least she thought she wasn't.

Over the two months, Alex was unemployed. Gupta had offered her a job to work at the hospital, but she declined. She had tried to search for a job anywhere from a secretary to a scientist, but in truth she didn't know what she wanted to be, she didn't know what type of job she was good at or what her strengths were.

Alex was looking around the shops in Luca City, she needed to get out of the house and indulge herself.

She came out of a shop carrying a bag with two packs of A4 paper and some black and coloured ink for a printer. During the time she had been unemployed, her nightmares had caused her to write a novel which she was planning on writing, but had yet come to write a single word down.

As she came out from the shop, she heard someone shouting.

"STOP HIM, SOMEONE STOP HIM!" Alex heard.

She looked around for the person who was shouting. There pushing their way through the crowd was a young man who was gripping a handbag. Following in his pursuit were four police officers. "STOP HIM!" shouted the man in front.

The thief ran passed Alex. But before the thief could pass Alex completely, something overcame her, she held her arm out and swung it towards the thief and…

WHACK!

"ARGH!" the thief shouted in pain. The thief legs swung up in front of him and he fell flat hard on his back.

Alex had no idea what she just did, but she had just managed to whack the thief in the chest rendering him winded.

The man groaned and coughed and sputtered. He tried to get up but couldn't, he seemed to be in pain, surely Alex couldn't have caused that much pain to him…could she?

The four police officers approached.

"Nice hit." one of the officers said, but she wasn't sure if he was an officer or not. The other three officers grabbed the man and took the handbag off of the thief and dragged him away with the thief not even struggling but more or less still groaning.

"That was some quick thinking there Miss, where did you learn to do that?" the man asked.

Alex ran everything that had happened through her head once more. She wasn't quite sure what happened exactly, but she must have thought it was instinct that made her stop the thief, that was all she could come to think of the reason why.

"Here, take this," the officer said handing her a card. "We could use more like you in the force." the officer said.

"Oh, I am not into violence," Alex said to the officer.

"Really? Well whatever you did back there, was certainly impressive, have a think, and drop buy sometime."

Alex saw the man bid her farewell and watched him walk away from her. She looked at the small white that she held in her left hand. On the card was the address to Luca City Police Academy.

Alex then noticed that her right hand was shaking a little. She clenched her right hand into a fist and looked around to see if anyone was looking at her. Since she stopped that thief no one once bat an eyelid at what happened, no one, which to her was strange.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

Alex returned home, feeling exhausted from the outcome of the day.

When she entered her home and ventured into her living room there on the table was a letter and a white USB stick that was placed to the side of the letter.

Alex picked up the letter and read it:

_This will help you understand everything that is going on._

Alex read and re-read the letter, Alex than glanced at the white USB stick. She had seen this USB stick before, but where?

She closed her eyes to remember where exactly had she seen it. Then she remembered where.

It was the same USB stick that Alex had used to download the file entitled 'Project Jupiter', the file which contained a deadly secret of Umbrella wanting to eradicate the Human race by creating a much better and stronger Human race. It was a plan that Wesker had come up with back when Alex was in her coma. Also in her dream, she noticed that she didn't just download the file 'Project Jupiter' but also the whole database of Umbrella containing everything that Umbrella was up to.

Suddenly it dawned on her that someone had broken into her home, it didn't look like as if anything was taken nor was anything disturbed. This letter and the USB stick on the other hand got to her. It was the same USB that she had in her coma nightmare.

Suddenly Alex's hands began shaking. Someone was playing with her, making her paranoid, well, she wasn't going to give up that easily. She grabbed the USB and the letter and threw them into the trash can in the kitchen; she sat down by watching the TV not thinking any more of what happened today.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

By the next morning, Alex's mind was too focused on the USB stick, it was only when it dawned on her that someone had broken into her home and – rather peculiarly – left only a letter and a USB stick and decided not to take anything from within her home, which was odd in itself. Whatever was on that USB stick Alex didn't bother plugging it into her laptop to see, someone was obviously trying to make her paranoid, whoever it was she had no idea.

Alex then thought of something else. She looked around for the card that police officer gave her yesterday after she apprehended that thief. The officer practically offered her to join the academy. She might as well have a go, she wasn't exactly one for violence, although her coma like nightmare said otherwise when she was fighting imaginary zombies and monsters, by using guns and other types of weapons.

She got herself ready and left her home.

Once she locked her door, she was met with a deathly silence, not one person in the street was out or about, it was so silent that it gave Alex the creeps, not even the birds or the wind was present. She looked up and down the street, she didn't like it one bit.

Rather cautiously she walked down towards the entrance of the street looking back over her shoulder to make sure nothing was following her.

At the exact instant she left her street she felt fine, she looked back and suddenly everything changed. People came rushing out of their homes and into their cars, birds and even the wind flowed back into existence.

Alex frowned at what had just happened, she must have been working herself too hard to imagine that whatever she just went through. _It was just coincidence_ she thought to herself, and thought nothing more of it.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

Alex was in the city centre of Luca. And she was looking at the outside building of the police academy of Luca City. She began walking up a flight of stone steps towards a series of doors. She stopped suddenly as she saw a group of people wearing black robes and ghostly looking mask. The Los Illuminados: that was what Gupta called them; they were still protesting over something that Alex didn't know.

With them also were a group of people who were dressed up as…zombies.

Alex looked at them just swaying back and forth and limping on one legs and walking with the Los Illuminados gang as they protested.

Alex then had a sudden flashback. The many faces of zombies ran through her mind all at once. So she still hadn't gotten over her nightmare fully yet. Alex breathed heavily. "It's just a dream Alex," she spoke to herself. "It's just a stupid dream." Alex then made her way up towards the entrance to the Luca City Police Station.

Once inside she found herself in a fairly large reception. Placed against the walls were leather chairs. Some pots and plants were placed in a line along the floor.

There was an upper balcony of what Alex suspected was the place where many officers were stationed, and in the middle of the police station was a fountain. _Kind of posh to have a fountain in a police station_ Alex thought to herself.

Alex walked up to the large wooden reception desk, her feet echoing as she crossed the marble floor of the massive reception.

Behind the desk was a posh looking woman wearing a blue shirt and black skirt. The woman behind the desk turned her attention towards Alex. "How may I help you?" she asked kindly.

Alex showed the card that the officer handed her yesterday afternoon.

"If you would kindly take a seat, Officer Morgan will be with you shortly." smiled the woman behind the desk.

Alex went towards one of the long seats that were nailed along the stone walls, sat down and waited.

Time slowly passed as she waited for this Officer Morgan to see her.

About ten minutes passed and a voice called to her.

"Alex Baxter?" shouted the woman behind the desk.

Alex got up off the leather seats and made her way towards the secretary. Who directed her towards the first floor of the police station.

"Just look for the door with the name plate B. Morgan." the secretary said. Alex thanked and left by making her way up the top of the stairs and onto the balcony.

She saw herself looking down a massive long and posh looking corridor with a series of doors on both ends and began searching for the name B. Morgan.

Alex walked down the corridor.

About the forth door down on the right side, Alex saw the nameplate B. Morgan in brass letters.

She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in." a male voice shouted from behind the door.

Alex opened the door and set foot into a very large office full of documents, folders, files, and other cluttered objects that were scattered around the place.

In the middle of the room was a desk with so much papers and a computer with the screen still on which seemed to be downloading files. Behind the desk, Alex saw the man whom she met with when she apprehended that man who stole a handbag.

"Ah," Officer Morgan said enthusiastically. "Aren't you a face of remembrance?" he said.

Alex looked at the man who was buff and gorgeous looking with bushy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Alex noticed that he had a tattoo on his right arm of the police logo with the name LCPD and tattooed around the initials were the words Luca City Police Department.

"Sit down, please." Officer Morgan said as he asked Alex to take a seat. Alex sat down. "So," Officer Morgan said looking at her as he sat in his chair looking her up and down. "Decided to join have you?"

Alex nodded.

"Nervous?" he asked her, Alex nodded again. "Don't be. You will be fine; I am just going to ask you a few questions to see if you are reliable or not to be on the force."

"Reliable?" Alex frowned at this.

"Some cadets in the past have been, shall we say…" Officer Morgan thought for the word he was looking for. "Not very forthcoming when it came to being on the job."

Alex nodded at this.

"I will just need you to sign this document, displaying your age, date of birth etc." Officer Morgan said as he handed Alex a document from his desk to her to fill in, he handed her a pen as well.

Alex filled in the documents as Officer Morgan continued to talk about the academy. "It's a 24 week course of training; training includes both physical and mental exercises. We will teach you how to use a gun properly. We will also teach you how to look out for the predictable and the unpredictable signs of any assault. We can train you in the best martial arts seen only in this academy. There is no fee to pay for the academy," Alex handed back the document she was writing on to Officer Morgan who took it off her and continued talking. "You will get paid of course, depending on how well you do. You will earn a $1000 a month with little extra money included for bonuses along the way during the days and weeks. At the end of the year you will be entitled $12,000 as a bonus, you can do whatever you want with that money, so long as it pleases you. Should you join this academy, you will start off with $500 and at the end of the month the real money starts coming in…" Officer Morgan stopped for breath. "So," he looked at the sheet that Alex filled out. "Alexandra,"

"Alex, people call me Alex." Alex said cutting in.

"Alex, nice name, I like Alex." Morgan smiled. "So, Alex, what do you think?"

Alex thought for a minute, she did need money, and she needed a job. What a perfect opportunity to join a police force. It might help her move on fully from the deaths of her friends and parents. "Sure," Alex said.

"Excellent, you will receive a letter in the post from us giving you the details about what the next step is. And also," Officer Morgan placed his hands in front of him. "This is very important, and I can't stress enough by saying this, but…" Alex thought there was going to be a catch to this whole event, something that she was not looking forward too. "Would you care to go for a drink with me sometime?"

Alex stuttered and blushed. As gorgeous the man was and attractive, Alex had a hard time from saying 'yes, absolutely'.

"I don't mean on a date or anything, I mean as in a friendly get together." Officer Morgan said to her.

"Oh," Alex said, she blushed more and Officer Morgan noticed this. "Um…do you always ask your newly recruited cadets out for a drink?" she asked him.

"Well," he said at first. "Only the charming, young, beautiful ladies like yourself of course, men on the other hand, well that is a completely different matter altogether."

Alex couldn't believe this; an officer was flirting with her. What was going to happen next? Was he going to pounce on her and have sex with her? Not that she wouldn't have minded, but he sure was cute and handsome looking. Alex could foresee certain events with this man; she could actually see her sleeping with this man.

Alex came up with his answer. "When I pass my academy training, then yes I will go for a drink with you." She said.

"Cool." Officer Morgan said. "And call me Bradley."

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

By the time Alex retuned home feeling slightly weak at the knees from meeting a man whom she was desperate to have sex with – which in her mind was strange considering she wasn't the type of woman who would just pick up a random stranger for a drink for the night and take her back to her place and sleep with him.

She felt strange; she hadn't felt this way since…

She honestly couldn't remember when she last fell head over heels for a man. The only time she did remember when she last fell head over heels was with a boy she fell in love with and lost her virginity to when she was 16 years old, and that was for her birthday, but she couldn't remember what happened to him after that, or what happened to them.

One thing was for sure, she couldn't stop thinking about Bradley. He looked so tough and strong, Alex must have liked that in a man.

Alex went into her living room, and threw in handbag in the corner of the room, ran her hand through her long black hair and smiled as she never felt so happy and in love with a man she had only just moments ago met.

It was like one of those 'Love at first sight movies' even though she didn't believe in the saying. Except for this one time.

As she went into the living room, there on the table in front of the long sofa, was a white USB stick. It was the same one without a doubt that she threw in the bin. Beside it was a note. She picked the note up and read from it.

_You should have not thrown this in the bin; it contains everything you need to know about what is going on!_

Alex dropped the letter and allowed it fall to the floor.

Someone had sneaked into her home, someone was watching her, and someone was spying on her. This scared Alex completely.

Alex grabbed the USB Stick and stamped on it and threw the remains in the bin and ripped the letter up as well.

She rushed to her door and locked it, as well as the back door.

Cautiously, she looked through all the room, including the basement and the attic and any compartments to see if anyone was lurking in the house.

No one was in the house.

She locked all the windows as well.

Come night time she closed all the curtains and blinds and kept the phone close to her in case she needed to make a quick call to her new found crush.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well after having interent problems on my end, I have finally got this chapter uploaded. Oh, and stay tuned for the next chapter, I am starting to spice things up a bit, and to all you readers who have stayed with the story so far, the next chapter will get you thinking, I can guarantee you that.**

**Reviews would be nice people.**

**SoulVirus.**


	7. The First Zombie

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom who created the games and to those who worked on the films and to any others who worked with the making of the Resident Evil franchise in any way. Thank You._

**WARNING! The response shown displays a slight SPOILER, well not as much, but you can decide that for yourself's if you want.**

**A/N: **_In response to **Leyshla Gisel's**__review: Yes I suppose Bradley is a nice guy, but cannot comment on that as I am a boy, lol. As for the mysterious stalker as you pointed out don't worry you will find out who it is._

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella - Series 2<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**The First Zombie**

Alex didn't sleep at all that night. Not even the pills that Gupta had prescribed to her calmed her down.

She sat in her bedroom waiting for something to happen, someone to break into her home and ransack the place, but nothing of that sort happened.

Then she began to wonder, with everything that had been going on lately, maybe it was she who left the note and the USB stick on the table for herself to find, as reminder or a note and that she forgot about it, but she couldn't remember doing that anyway.

Suddenly her mind wondered, something in the back of her mind told her that something major was amiss, something so obvious that she couldn't place her finger on and it was staring right at her.

A small thud sounded against the front door, Alex opened the door and saw the newspaper on the floor. She picked it up and saw the paper boy who was riding a bike up the street throwing a newspaper at the houses he passed by.

Alex went back inside and opened the newspaper. What she saw on the front page widened her eyes in horror.

**RABIES VIRUS SPREADS!** It read in capitol bold letters.

Alex opened the page to read the huge article that spanned nearly four pages.

_The Rabies Virus has now spread from Japan to China and Russia._

_Following this event, the Chinese and Russian Government has issued a quarantine of their countries. However it is feared to be too late for quarantine as suspected cases of infected victims having said to have already hit most parts of Europe._

_Already panic is underway as more and more cases of infected victims have been stricken by the disease. _

_Causes of this outbreak are yet unknown, but it is believed that some rabid animals might have slipped through quarantine and into Russia and China._

_The death toll is already at 934 and is rising and is well expected to enter the 1500 mark._

_Already Doctors all over the world have been trying their damnedest to save, prevent and stop this outbreak from escalating._

Alex couldn't read any more. Suddenly something terrifying came to her mind, she remembered seeing a few people collapse quite a while back in Luca City, and she thought nothing of these. Something deep inside of her said that the infection of this Rabies Virus had reach Luca City. She tried not to think about this and hoped that she was wrong, either way; reports said that there was no suspected case of anyone with Rabies Virus having been seen or encountered in Luca.

If that was the case, why was she suddenly afraid?

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

**THREE DAYS LATER**

**RUSSIA - MOSCOW**

Within three days the whole of Russia was spiralling downhill. The government was in strain after suddenly being bombarded by street riots claiming that the government had closed Russia off from the world against their rights.

In Moscow however, tents and beds were set up with patients who were suffering from the Rabies Virus. Vaccines and all sort of medicine that had been airlifted into Moscow and its surrounding areas of the places that had been infected were given to medics and Doctors and paediatric nurses and physicians, chemists even in hopes of administrating and combating the effects of the Rabies Virus.

In one of the tents and leading one of the many teams that had been separated into helping the public was Harold Miller, who was assisting a nurse with a patient who had just passed away from the Rabies Virus.

"Call it," Harold said. "Time of Death, 4:34pm." He said as he pulled the blanket over a four year old Russian boy.

He got up and ran his hands through his long black spidery hair. He adjusted his white mask that he wore, took off his blue latex glove and threw them in the bin and gathered new ones.

Harold went to assist with another patient who was running a temperature and was sweating pints.

He stopped to take a look around and shook his head. His green eyes scanned the area he was in.

"This is all way to fast, the infection stuck us in three days, that is almost impossible," he said to one of his colleagues.

"All it takes is one person to spread the virus from one person to another before you have over a quarter of the Russian population under quarantine and sick and dying," the colleague said to him. "I find it scary to be honest, the fact that this virus could be spread either by animal bite, fluid and other sorts of ways of transmitting."

Harold nodded at his colleague.

Suddenly a slight commotion at the entrance to the tent alerted Harold and his colleagues.

"Someone, help me!" a man shouted carrying a nine year old into the tent.

Harold was at the man's side in seconds.

"My daughter, she just collapsed!"

"Put her on the bed!" pointed Harold to a spare bed where the man put his daughter.

Harold grabbed a penlight and opened the girl's eyes. "Her eyes are bloodshot!" he said, and then he took her temperature. "Skin is cold, about no more than 7 degrees and falling, we need to keep her body heat up, get a blanket!" he called to one of the nurses. One of the nurses threw him a blanket which he placed over the little girl.

Without warning the girl began shaking violently.

"Shit, what is happening to her?" the father asked scared out of his mind.

"She is having a fit, we need to–"

Harold stopped talking as the girl suddenly coughed up blood.

"Shit, she's got internal bleeding and she's coughing it up, PREP FOR SURGERY!" Harold yelled.

Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream came from the little girl, she screamed almost like a banshee, which sounded through the entire tent. She threw off the blanket and wriggled on the bed almost as if she was fighting invisible doctors trying to restrain her.

After some time she stopped wriggling and remained quiet.

No one knew what had happened.

The father knelt down in front of his daughter, sobbing his eyes out as he saw his daughter lying there dead in front of him.

"Callie, no!" he said quietly to himself.

Harold noticed something about the girl. Besides being a ghostly white pale dead body, he saw her grey pale hand move.

"She's still alive. ASSISTANCE!" Harold called.

The girl, Callie, opened her eyes slightly and lunged at her father biting him in neck.

"Get her off of him!" Harold called, two nurses had to wrestle the little girl off of her father who had teeth marks on the side of his neck where his daughter had bitten her, tiny droplets of blood started seeping through the wounds.

Then without warning the little girl bit one of the nurses on the arm biting deep into the nurses skin.

"SECURITY!" Harold shouted at the top of his voice. Three Russian guards came running into the tent, only for the little girl to bit the second nurse and run out from the tent.

In the confusion one of the guards shot the girl in the back. But that didn't stop the girl. She got up and continued to run.

"CALLIE!" the father shouted clutching his neck. He felt suddenly woozy and collapsed onto the floor; the same went for the two nurses who got bitten by the girl.

"That was new." Harold said to himself.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

Night had fallen and Harold was slightly on edge by what had transpired during that afternoon. News spread about the little girl who had suddenly turned rabid and ran off into…god knows where.

Harold was assisting to one of the nurses who had been bitten by the little girl.

"How are you feeling Veronika?" Harold asked.

Veronika spoke in her sexy Russian voice. "I am okay, vat about you?" she asked him.

"I will be fine," Harold said. "This is the seventh bandage we placed on you, let's see how your arm is doing?" he said. Harold unwrapped Veronika's bandaged to inspect the wound. As he unwrapped it the wound was still bleeding. "I don't understand, it's still bleeding! No offence though, but loss of blood, you should be feeling somewhat lightheaded."

"None taken. Vat does this mean vor me?" Veronika asked.

"I don't know. Even the neck wound on that little girl's father has gotten worse, its swollen and a few seconds ago the swell burst spread blood all over the place, not a pretty sight. And the other nurse who got bitten, well now she is running a temperature and hasn't stopped coughing up blood since she got bitten,"

"Is it part of the In-vec-tion symp-toms?" asked Veronika trying her hardest to pronounce 'infection' and 'Symptoms'.

"Not like any Rabies symptom I've ever seen." Harold said as he tried his best to dress to Veronika's wound.

"I'm…" Veronika swallowed. "In-fec-ted, aren't I?" she asked.

"I hope not." Harold said to her stroking her hand. "You got bitten and you are not experiencing any symptoms. You are not running a fever or anything, which is strange," Harold thought for the reason why, maybe she was stronger than her colleague, maybe she was immune somehow.

"But, just to be on the safe side, I would like to take a sample of your blood."

Veronika nodded.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

After taking a sample of Veronika's blood from her, Harold was looking through a microscope to look at her blood.

When he looked through the lens of the microscope he noticed something odd about Veronica's blood, he saw tiny traces of what looked like black cells bouncing back and forth just pushing the red cells out of the way and not doing anything to them. This wasn't the Rabies Virus, this was something else.

Being a Doctor he was also a Virologist, and he was the best Virologist the world had to offer. He knew all sorts of virus off by heart, even the symptoms, but Veronika's blood had a Virus that even he didn't know what it was, it looked brand new to him. Maybe this Rabies outbreak wasn't a Rabies Virus after all. He needed to tell someone about this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Slightly shorter than it was meant to be, so, a Zombie has returned, looks like Alex's nightmare might be coming true. Why is that?**

**Keep a look out for the next chapter. Reviews would be nice.**

**SoulVirus**


	8. Combat and New Virus

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom who created the games and to those who worked on the films and to any others who worked with the making of the Resident Evil franchise in any way. Thank You._

* * *

><p><strong>In Response: <strong>to **Leyshla Gisel**: Thanks for your review, will have to wait and see what happens now wont we with the zombie girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella – Series 2<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**Combat and New Virus**

**TEN DAYS LATER**

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

Combat training always seemed brutal, and it painfully hurt especially when one got struck. The opponent that Alex was fighting was brutal, especially with protective clothing on. Her opponent was big, muscly, and resembled that of a school bully.

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

The hard wooden sticks that they held firmly in their hands vibrated with each hit they struck.

Alex ducked as her opponent sung her wooden stick over her head; lucky for the both of them they were wearing what to them looked like samurai masks. Alex then took her chance and whacked her opponent on one of her legs.

"ARGH!" Alex's opponent said.

With Alex still on the floor, the opponent saw her chance and landed a massive crunching blow right onto Alex's back. Alex groaned, luckily her protection clothing absorbed most of the impact force.

As Alex and her opponent continued fighting, Bradley was observing their fighting skills. His eyes were on Alex at all times. Even his class seemed to be on Alex as well. Bradley's hands were sweating as he kept his eyes fixed on Alex at all times. Her opponent was brutal, vicious; he made a mental note that Alex's opponent was in no fit state to join the academy.

Alex dodged another swipe and whacked her opponent on the shoulder blade.

"FUCK!" the opponent shouted. Alex ran around to the back of her opponent and whacked her hard in the back and dug the wooden stick into the back of her opponent as far as it went. Sadly the protective clothing prevented the stick from digging any further. "SHIT!" shouted the opponent.

In one quick swerve, the opponent span around and whacked Alex's mask, causing it to come off her face, it flew across the room and landed in the laps of one of the class members watching Alex and the opponent fight.

Bradley saw what happened. "STOP!" he shouted.

The opponent saw her chance and caught Alex on the side of her head just above her right eyebrow. Alex stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, with a trickle of blood running down the side of her eyebrow. "Bitch!" the opponent muttered to herself, a happy grin on her face.

Bradley stepped in. "I said, STOP!" he shouted at the woman who took off her mask.

"Sorry." She said panting.

Bradley looked at her sternly. "Class dismissed, meet back here tomorrow for target practicing." All training students nodded and left. The last person to leave was the opponent that Alex was fighting.

Once out of eyesight and earshot, Bradley helped Alex to her feet. He examined her. "I better get you to the infirmary,"

"It's just a scratch," complained Alex.

"Scratch or not, my top student shouldn't have to suffer."

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

Alex held a lump of white cotton over the spot where she was struck.

Gupta took the cotton wool from her and carefully examined her cut. It was red and it was sore. "It sure is a good thing you do not need stitches, that's the last thing you need in your condition." Gupta said as he placed a thin white piece of plastic over her cut and used two small white sticky tapes to hold it in place. "What happened exactly? Precisely I mean?"

"Alex was in combat training," Bradley said as he sat from on the side in a chair.

Gupta turned to look at Bradley. "Combat?"

"Alex is training to become an officer with the LCPD,"

Gupta turned back to face Alex. "Really?" Alex nodded. "Well, never figured you as an officer of the law type."

"Neither did I." Alex said quietly.

"Anyway," Gupta said taking off his white latex gloves and throwing them in the bin. "You will be right as rain, you might experience some headaches, some disorientation, but you will be fine, pain killers will subdue the pain a little." Gupta said to her. Bradley helped her up from the bed she sat on. "Speaking of pills, how are the tablets I gave working for you?"

"You mean the one Wesker gave me?" Gupta nodded at her. "Well, I haven't had a nightmare in a while now, so they are doing fine, what is in them exactly?"

Gupta hesitated. "It's, um, an old family recipe. My mother was what you would call a Wiccan who used herbs and all sorts to heal the sick," Gupta said. "Funny enough, it works better than the medicine we have today. Anyway if you want more you know where I am, oh, and take care of yourself."

"Will do." Alex said. She said goodbye to Gupta and she and Bradley walked out of the medical room. As they passed they saw Wesker walking up the corridor, he didn't even say hello to them or acknowledged them, he seemed to be busy with carrying a tray full of what looked like purple liquid in glass vials. The liquid itself reminded Alex of something.

"Are you okay?" Bradley asked as he held Alex by the arm, supporting her.

"I am fine," she said lying. "Did you mean what you said about me being your top student?" she asked.

"Of course I did, you are amazing,"

"Really?" she asked.

"I know an officer when I see one. I have been with the force for seven years now. And you, in the ten days you have been here, have made excellent progress." Bradley said to her.

"Thank you?" Alex said pulling a confused face where she couldn't make up her mind if what he meant was a compliment or not. "I have to say you are good teacher."

"Thank you," Bradley said. "Mind if I walk you home?" he asked.

Alex looked at him suspiciously. "Is that some boy talk of saying, 'You want to stay the night at my house and fuck?'" Alex asked, she couldn't help but smiling.

"Not necessarily, no." Bradley said to her, him too smiling. "But if you want me to stay the night then, I would be happy to."

"And fuck?" laughed Alex.

Bradley laughed with her. "How hard did that woman hit you on the head?"

"Pretty hard." She said.

Bradley looked at her, and a moment passed over them. "You still owe me that date, remember? You said you would ask me out for a date?"

"That I did." Alex said to him.

Bradley, in the short amount of time Bradley had been training Alex; he had grown to like her so much that he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Alex the same.

Over the ten days of working closely together, Alex and Bradley shared some lifetime stories with each other. Alex even told him about her accident nearly two months ago, and how she lost her parents and friends in minibus crash and how she survived, he even told her about the coma she was in.

Bradley was attracted to Alex instantly, he didn't know why, but he just did, it was like as if the heavens opened up and allowed him to have the perfect woman, of course over the then days, Bradley wanted to ask if it would be okay for them to date for a while. Alex was experiencing the same as well.

Then as the moment blurred between them, how it happened was completely beyond them, Bradley was kissing Alex, and Alex was kissing him back. In a hospital of all places.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

**RUSSIA, MOSCOW.**

The girl rocked back and forth as she stood deep in the shadows of an alleyway, all guards passing her by and not noticing her.

In the back of her mind, a voice was speaking to her.

_Wait, do nothing, it's too early, only attack when you need to feed, do __**not**__ draw any attention to yourself._

The girl obeyed the voice in her head and waited patiently.

It had been a while since she tasted meat, fresh meat. A loner who was passing by the alleyway noticed her in the shadows. Curiosity got the better of the loner. He ventured deep into the darkened alleyway.

As he moved in closer, he heard a snarling sound. Something jumped him, he didn't have time to scream only that he felt a sudden biting pain at the front of his neck and a chomping sound and..

The girl had missed eating meat; it was as if she was born to eat meat, fresh, and moving and easy to rip apart.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

**RUSSIA, MOSCOW**

**SECRET LOCATION**

Harold had managed to gather together a small team of the government official body that ran Russia alongside the president of Russia.

There were seven of them altogether in the tent where he Harold did his blood testing. Three of them had to have a translator with them to understand what Harold was saying.

They stood in front of him in a semi opened circle as Harold delivered them his report on what he found.

"At first I thought this was a new strain of Rabies Virus, a mutated form if you will, but now I am not sure what it is, the Rabies virus as you know is a neurotropic virus that is transmitted via animal's saliva or bite." Harold said to them, he showed them a picture of what the rabies virus looked like. A cluttered picture of what looked like small dark-grey rod-like particles, with a few grey massive gaps, just by looking at it, it bared some similar resemblance to a city. "The Rabies Virus as you all know, when infected, begins to replicate itself so that it can spread to other areas of the body, first thing is first, the Rabies Virus will travel towards the Peripheral Nervous System, in your words, the brain and spinal cord, after it takes out the PNS, it then moves through the Central Nervous System, shutting down all organs, such as kidneys, liver, depending on where the host is infected."

One of the Russian members spoke in the language that Harold didn't understand. Luckily there was a translator. "What are the symptoms?" the translator translated.

"The Symptoms are: flu-like symptoms, which show between 2 to 12 weeks. Soon after, the symptoms expand to slight or partial paralysis, anxiety, insomnia, confusion, agitation, abnormal behavior, paranoia, terror, hallucinations, progressing to delirium." Harold explained.

He sighed before continuing on. "Once symptoms have presented themselves, survival is rare, even with the proper and intensive care there is little chance that people might survive."

"Ve know that, Dr. Miller, vut, vhat has this to do vive you bringing us down here?" asked and impatient government member.

"I know the Rabies Virus inside-out. As a Doctor of virology and medical I know all sorts of viruses and their symptoms, but recently there has been something that I have not been able to prove, the fact that the Rabies Virus spread from Japan to China and Russia so quickly catching us off guard, and now nearly quarter of the population that live in Russia, including tourists have been stricken with this plague. The Rabies Virus is transmitted through infection by bites and saliva, not airborne, unless everyone in Russia went around biting people, highly unlikely, we shouldn't be having this many patients infected with the virus, or rather, A…Virus," all of the seven men looked at Harold confused. "A couple of days ago, a patient was rushed in, also with a case of suspected Rabies infection, that girl dies coughing up blood. Rabies Virus as far as I know don't make you cough up blood, and it certainly doesn't bring you back from the dead!"

All the seven members of the governing body looked at Harold, concerned.

"I do not understand!" asked one of the members.

"A young girl came into my tent, died, and came back to life and started biting people, it was as if she was rabid, she managed to bit her father, and two of my nurse staff, and she just ran off into the wild like some crazed lunatic. I have already organized searches to find her, but no luck as of this moment." Harold walked over to his desk and picked up a few photos of the damage the girl had done to her father and two of Harold's staff. "Veronica, a staff nurse of mine, got bitten and the girl nearly took off her skin from where she was bitten, after three hours, the wound was still bleeding, but she showed no symptoms of the rabies virus, neither did the father nor the other nurse the got bitten. I didn't understand it at first, until I took some blood samples." Harold handed another photo to the governing members to pass around. "I found something that I half expected to find. Another virus."

"Another Virus!" said one of the members astounded. "Are you saying ve have another invection on our hands, Dr. Miller?"

"No, we still have just one. But this virus I found, I have never seen it before. Look at the way it is displayed,"

The governing body all piled around the man who spoke who was holding the photo of the virus. It looked like series of black blotched dots from the drip of ink from a quill.

"I have studied that virus, and I know very little about it, but from what I have learnt, it is mimicking the effects of The Rabies Virus, but apart from that its characteristics are strange, it seems to be changing the blood cells. One of the patients here, well this is growing to strange to understand, one of the patients here was missing her index finger, and now it has grown back."

The man who held the photo gave it back to Harold and looked at him baffled by what he had said. "Vat does this mean, Doctor?"

"This Virus, is not only altering the blood cells, but the genes as well,"

"Has it mutated vrom a virus ve already know?" asked another member.

"No, I know a virus when I see one, this virus, whatever it is, was created by man," all the governing men looked at him, startled. "It's man made." Harold said.

Man-made could mean anything, was it good, highly doubtfully, was it bad, possibly, a man made virus could mean that the whole of the world was at risk from bioterrorist attacks, or perhaps and experiment gone wrong.

In either case, something was going on in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here is another chapter for Series 2 Umbrell. I have to say a lot of people are reading my stories, but not reviewing, well as long as you read and enjoy the story, that is all that matters to me.**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**SoulVirus.**


	9. Hidden Secret

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom who created the games and to those who worked on the films and to any others who worked with the making of the Resident Evil franchise in any way. Thank You._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You lot may hate me for what I am about to say, this chapter is the mid-seson finale of series 2 of Umbrella, chapter 10 was meant to be the mid-season finale but I have yet to start writing it out yet. However there is a reason why I am doing this, it will allow me to write out more chapters so that you lot won't have to keep waiting for me to upload for so long. Don't worry because Umbrella Series 2 will be back at the beginning of September with brand new chapters waiting for you. Keep checking my Update section on my profile page for more news on what is happening.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Response: <strong>Give a round of applause to **Leyshla Gisel **for reading the series and leaving reviews for this far. Thank you so much Leyshla you are a star.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING!: Adult themes will be present in this chapter. Therefore I am giving this chapter a rating of M which is a 15 age rating in terms of those who do not quite understand the ratings of FanFiction yet, although some adult themes in this chapter don't go into detail. SO don't say you have not been warned, you are welcome to read if you wish. Enough of my bragging, onto the mid-season finale, enjoy...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella – Series 2<strong>

**Chapter 9**

**Hidden Secret**

The sun was setting over Luca. News had yet to be unleashed about the rabid girl who suddenly turned violent. Walking up her street, her hand entwined with Bradley's, Alex was happy for the first time in her life since losing her friends. Bradley knew everything about what happened to her during the accident, and he was ever so comforting to her, and that he was going to help her through her ordeal.

Alex allowed Bradley into her home, where they stood in the doorway kissing.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them, or rather Alex.

Alex closed her door, and they continued to kiss.

"Should we go upstairs?" she asked Bradley.

"Only if you want to." He said.

Alex smiled and took him up the flight of stairs down the hallway to her bedroom, where she threw the door to her bedroom open.

Bradley picked her up by the legs; Alex threw her arms around him as he carried her to her bed and laid her down gently.

His hands were rested on her hips and slowly made their way to her stomach, and ever so slowly, he reached under and lifted off her top and threw it to the floor exposing her black bra.

Alex ran her fingers over Bradley's chest covered police shirt, unbuttoned his shirt and took it off.

Bradley ran her fingers through her thick black hair and held the back of her head and pulled her in deeply to his lips.

Through those kisses, a spark tingled between them, a message that they were meant to be together, a spark that said, they has found their soul mates.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

With Alex and Bradley upstairs, the front door opened quietly. A cloaked figure walked into the house and into the living room, it looked around carefully surveying the scene. A thumping sound came from upstairs and a few moans of pleasure echoed silently through the house.

The black cloaked figure sighed and walked towards the living room, took out from its pocket a white USB stick and a note and set them side by side on the table in the living room.

Quietly the figure walked slowly and quietly to the front door, left the house and closed the door behind it.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

_Alex had drifted off into sleep, the night she had with Bradley was wondrous, but little did she know, her night was about to be spoilt._

_Her nightmares returned, and she saw herself lying down on some sort of operating table in a big white blinding room._

_There were a few people looking over her. Two of which she recognized as Gupta and Wesker, wearing white surgeon outfits and white masks._

"_Ready the…just as…" Gupta's voice was blurred again in that static tone as before. He looked down at Alex. "Don't worry…you…this…nightmare." Gupta said, more of his lines crackling like and old radio._

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

Alex gasped suddenly rising from her bed. Bradley also jumped and saw her shivering.

"Alex, baby what's wrong?" he said stroking her smooth bare back. "Was it another nightmare?" Alex nodded. "Oh, come here." Bradley said cuddling her, kissing her in the side of her head, she rested her head into his chest. Bradley rocked her back and forth. "Tell you what, I will go and make breakfast, just for you. How does that sound?" he said to her.

Alex smiled. "Sounds good."

Bradley cupped her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. He got out of bed and made his way to the bedroom door.

"Wait!" Alex said suddenly causing Bradley to stop and look at her. "Are you not going to get dressed?"

"Alex, were in your house, what could possibly go wrong in walking around your house naked?" he asked grabbing hold of the door knob and opening the door–

_WHAM!_

"Argh!" Bradley yelled as a group of zombies came piling through the door and landed on Bradley.

Two zombies grabbed him on both hands and bit into him. "ARGH!"

Another two zombies bit him in the legs, while another tore into his stomach ripping it open. Bradley screamed and all life left his eyes as the zombies began devouring him.

Alex screamed and ran to the nearest window, threw open her curtains and looked out of her window to see smoke rising from the nearby houses and beyond, she looked down below and saw the dead and the living fighting for life.

Alex turned to around; someone was standing in front of her.

"Alex!" that person said. "You have to help us!"

Alex looked at the person who standing in front of her. "T?"

"Help us, Alex! HELP US!" T said to her.

Alex turned to see the body of Bradley, who was now completely unrecognizable.

But it was only when she noticed who the zombies were that were attacking Bradley. Kaycie, Nate, Ashley, Georgia and Elijah.

Alex froze; T merely just glanced at them. "Alex, you have to find us, help us!"

There was also someone else in the room, someone Alex knew so well: Gupta. He was looking at Alex in the most evilest way that she knew.

Alex closed her eyes, and everything went silent. Her eyes opened and everyone was gone, she was the only person in her bedroom at the time, until she realized that she was back in her bed, breathing heavily and sweating from yet another nightmare.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

Alex breathed heavily, shaking uncontrollably, she almost broke into tears.

"Alex!" Bradley said shaking her. "Alex, look at me, LOOK AT ME!" he yelled.

Alex turned her eyes on Bradley "I had another nightmare, it was…" she couldn't finish her sentence, until she broke down into tears.

"It's okay, it's just a nightmare, it never happened." Bradley said pulling her in for a hug and rocking her back and forth.

"They were there…the dead…they broke into the room…and they killed…you!" she said trembling.

"That never happened," said Bradley still rocking her back and forth.

"They were my friends… and T was there…T-Tyrone I mean…he wanted my help!"

Bradley raised Alex's eyes to his eye level. "This is becoming some sort of an obsession," he said stroking her long black hair.

"I don't know what to do, Brad," Alex said breathing heavily, tears still rolling down her eyes. "I thought all of this had gone." she said wearily.

Bradley sighed. "I am going to take you somewhere, somewhere where we can prove that your friends are not walking around biting and eating people and turning them into the undead,"

"What'd you mean?" Alex said hiccupping.

Bradley sighed. "I am going to take you to the cemetery."

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

Bradley drove Alex to the Luca City Cemetery.

The atmosphere was bleak, apart from the fact it was a beautiful morning and that very little people were in the cemetery at the time. "Bradley, I really don't understand why you are bringing me here!"

"We have barely been together for a few hours now and already these nightmares are starting to get out of hand,"

"I am getting treatment, Gupta is–"

Bradley cut across her. "Gupta may be providing you the medicine you need to combat these nightmares yes, but as soon as you put the fact that your friends are never coming back, I need you to see something."

Bradley lead Alex into a small quiet corner of the graveyard they were in, Alex stood looking up at a large slab of tombstone with a short pillar. Written on the slap in gold letters Alex read:

_In memory of_

_Patrica Baxter and Wilfred Baxter_

_Nate Hanson, Ashley Lawson,_

_Georgia Lewis, Elijah White,_

_Kaycie Kidner and Tyrone Baxter._

_May they rest in peace forever more._

Alex read the names on the stone; she read the names of her friends and parents over and over again. She froze, and just stared at a spot of grey on the stone the names were placed on.

"Alex?" Bradley called to her.

"Why did you bring me here?" Alex asked her voice just barely above a whisper.

"To prove to you that your friends are not rising from the dead," Bradley said in a bad joke. "And to get you to move on."

Alex wanted to cry, but she didn't have the strength in her to do so.

"I was there Alex," Bradley said suddenly. "At the scene where the accident happened. And I saw you. When I bumped into you that day running after that thief I recognized you immediately, from that moment on I took a likening to you, I couldn't explain it Alex, I just fell in love with you. After I learnt what happened, I took it upon myself to help get you better, to make you stronger. I asked Gupta if it would be okay to sign you up with the academy. He thought it was a good idea, to get you stronger, help you move on."

Alex's mind raced with questions. "Y-you lied to me?" she asked.

"No, I couldn't lie to you, Alex, never!" Bradley said as he placed both of his hands on her face and brought it to face his. "Gupta said it would be a better idea for me to not say anything, but to let you know about everything in small bits."

"But, last night–" Alex stopped talking suddenly.

"Last night was real, Alex. I swear to you it was, I love you Alex, but after what happened to you, all I wanted to do was look after you Alex. I knew you were fragile Alex, I knew you were still grieving, so, slowly, I decided to, toughen you up as it were." Alex strolled deep into thought. Bradley's words were boring into, and they seemed to make sense.

"You…really did love me?" she asked in a squeak.

"Yes," whispered Bradley. "I love you so much Alex. I know it was stupid in telling Gupta about getting you to join the academy, but I couldn't let you go walking around like such an easy open target now could I?" Bradley laughed at this.

Alex laughed as well. She understood completely what Bradley was getting at, she didn't have any friends, no parents, so who was to look after her if she was alone, she couldn't rely on the police to come knocking at her door all the time. And here he was, Bradley, the man whom Alex had a sudden connection to, looking after her. Bradley kissed her passionately, Alex just allowed him to kiss her until she too was drawn into the kiss as well.

She broke off suddenly. "_What?_" she said quickly and loudly.

"What's wrong?" asked a confused Bradley.

Alex turned to look back at the tombstone. "_No!_" she said. "No there has to be some mistake!" she said.

Bradley looked back and forth from Alex and the tombstone. He wasn't quite sure what Alex was getting at exactly.

"Alex? What's the matter?" Bradley asked, but Alex didn't say anything after that.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

Gupta was in his office looking over a few documents and file and typing on his computer updating the mainframe for the hospital.

A knock sounded on his office door. "Yes!" Gupta called. Wesker opened the door and Gupta looked up. "Wesker, is it important? I am busy."

"Alex needs to see you urgently!" Wesker told him.

Gupta looked up at him. "Bring her in!" he said quickly.

Alex along with Bradley was brought into Gupta's fairly neat and tidy office that had four filing cabinets, many files and folders and flat screen computer on his clean and organized desk.

"Alex, what can I do for you?" smiled Gupta.

"Something is wrong!" Bradley said to him.

"Are you hurt Alex?" Gupta asked concerned.

Alex brushed the question aside. "I am fine, but I think I am starting to lose it!" she said. Gupta looked at Alex, and noticed she was trembling. Bradley wrapped his arm around her. Gupta could easily tell what was going on here, but he said nothing.

"What is the matter?"

Alex sighed and breathed in heavily. "Bradley took me to the cemetery, to see the grave of my friends,"

"And?" Gupta asked.

"I saw something that I thought there was a mistake,"

"What did you see?" Gupta asked, he felt as if he was interrogating Alex.

"On the Tombstone it said Tyrone Baxter," Alex said.

"Yeah," Gupta said.

"Baxter! There was no other person in my family called Tyrone Baxter, he was a friend!"

Gupta stared at her for a moment. "You really don't remember do you?" he asked shaking his head.

"Know what?" frowned Alex.

Gupta inhaled and exhaled deeply, he rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, he looked distressed. "Alex, there is no other way to tell you this, but I'd have thought you'd have found out by now, haven't you once been to the cemetery since you woke up from your coma?" he asked her.

Alex shook her head.

Gupta pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Alex.

"This is going to be hard to explain. But Tyrone wasn't a friend Alex…" he paused and bowed his head, he raised and said. "Tyrone was…your son."

Alex's mouth hung open in shock. "Y-you're lying." she said, she began trembling.

"No, Alex, I am not, Tyrone Baxter was your son. I know this isn't going to be easy, but there is something you should know…"

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

Gupta's mind flashbacked to that day when Alex and T was rushed into Hospital.

_Gupta and Wesker rushed to the reception and saw two stretchers being rushed through the reception._

"_He has four broken ribs; one has punctured his left lung, he is bleeding internally, his heart rate is falling," a medic said._

"_Prep him for surgery, ASAP!" Gupta heard Wesker said._

_As Wesker went to assist with saving T's life, Gupta went to assist with saving Alex._

"_Her heart rate is falling, she has been falling in and out of consciousness since we got her into the ambulance, she has internal bleeding, and she is losing blood." _

"_Prep her for surgery NOW!" Gupta said._

"_T, save…my…son…save…" Alex said as she slipped into unconsciousness._

_-_1 DAY LATER -

_Alex had slipped into a coma; T had slipped into one too._

_Suddenly his monitor registered a flat line. Doctors and nurses rushed to his bedside, trying to revive him._

_Gupta ran in and took over immediately, they were about to use the defibrillator to shock his heart to start beating again._

"_Charge at 128!" Gupta ordered._

"_Charging at 128," a nurse said. "CLEAR!"_

_T's body jolted as a shock ran through his body. His heart remained at flat line._

"_Charge again at 150!" Gupta said._

"_Charging at 150," the nurse said again. "CLEAR!" _

_T's body gave another jolt, but his heart didn't start up._

"_198!" Gupta said._

"_Sir?"_

"_DO IT!" Gupta yelled._

"_Charging at 198," the nurse said again. "CLEAR!"_

_Again T's body jolted…still nothing._

"_Again, do it again," Gupta ordered._

"_Sir?"_

"_JUST DO IT!" he yelled._

"_Sir…he's gone." the nurse said. "He's gone." _

_A long tone on the monitor beeped continuously. One of the nurses switched it off._

_Gupta said nothing. _

"_Note TOD in the log." said one of the doctors._

_One of the nurses grabbed the sheet and placed it over T's body fully._

_Gupta stood back and turned his head towards Alex was still in her coma. She had no idea that just a few inches away from her, her son had died. Gupta left the ward._

_He walked down the corridor and leaned against the wall. By the side of him was a trolley. Suddenly rage flowed through him._

"_AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" he said as he threw the trolley against the opposite wall. He then slid down against the wall where he buried his head into his arms and sobbed._

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

"You told me," Gupta swallowed before he carried on, "to save your son," Gupta paused, "I tried to save him; he died right beside you in the other bed where you were comatose. When you woke up, I was hoping you would ask for him, but you didn't, so how was supposed to tell you that you son died, when you didn't even know him when you woke up?"

"So you lied?" Alex asked. "You lied by saying that Tyrone Morgan, a false name you gave…my son…was a friend? What about Kaycie, she was young; I suppose you are going to say that she is my daughter as well?!"

"No, Kaycie isn't your daughter Alex, she was a friend of Tyrone's, and in fact they were sort of seeing each other." Gupta said to her plainly. "You on the other hand Alex, you were still fragile. I had to tread carefully, telling everything that happened in one go, there was a chance you would have gone into a relapse. I couldn't let that happen…" Gupta stopped for a moment, an uneasy silence came between them. "So I lied, I had to for your sake. Believe me Alex, my intentions were only for your wellbeing, my intentions are for the safety and the health of every Human in this Hospital. You have to understand Alex." Gupta said.

Alex nodded her head slightly; she seemed to know what Gupta was saying to her. Bradley held her tightly.

"How could this go on for long with me not knowing?" Alex asked.

"I can provide an answer for that," Gupta said straightening his back. "You suffered what some call a Fugue, a Fugue State. It's where the mind runs away from the memories of those you lost. Your mind most likely made the connection that it was only you who survived and ran away from hearing that your son died."

"How come then, that there are no pictures at my home with T, and me?" Alex asked, she seemed to be having difficulty breathing.

"I can," Gupta stopped; he tried to figure out how he was to formulate what he was about to say into words that Alex would understand. "I can, predict certain…things that my patients will go through, I knew you would most likely go into a relapse, and I didn't want that to happen. So, I called on a member of the Luca City Police Department," Gupta looked at Bradley. "Bradley here, assisted in removing all pictures of you and your son."

"What?" Alex said loudly. "You broke into my home?!"

"For your own wellbeing Alex, if you were to have another relapse, you could have gone into a coma and you would never have come out of it, you could die if you had gone into another relapse, your mind was fragile Alex, it needed time to heal, and right now it is still healing even after two months!"

Alex sat back in silence, everything she had just learnt, her having a son; it was safe to say that Alex's mind was in two places. One: Her having a son was impossible, and that she didn't believe it. Second: she did have a son and that everything Gupta told her was true.

Either way, whatever was right, Alex was now having trouble trying to accept what was right and what was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here we have the mid-season finale of Series 2 Umbrella, check back at the beginning of September for more chapter which will be upload and waiting for you. Also if you have read this chapter, what do you think? Alex having a son that is T. Confused yet. Well, all will be reavealed in September.**

**Reviews on this chapter would be nice.**

**SoulVirus**


	10. Meeting the Mysterious Man

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom who created the games and to those who worked on the films and to any others who worked with the making of the Resident Evil franchise in any way. Thank You._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am back people, I said I would, right I am just going to keep this short I doubt you want to know what i have been up to during my absence. Carrying on now with the return of Series 2 of Umbrella a Resident Evil Spin Off. See said I would keep it short. Lol.**

**In Response: **I would like to take this opportunity to thank **Leyshla Gisel** for her last review, thanks to her it gave me an idea for this chapter I wrote about the pictures, thank you so much for that, this chapter is credited to you. And I would also like to thank **Abdby23** and **Leyshla Gisel** for putting me on their 'Favourite' and 'Alerts' list for this series, been meaning to put this response up for a while.

Enough of my ranting, onto the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella – Series 2<strong>

**Chapter 10**

**Meeting the Mysterious Man**

Alex practically burst through her front door nearly tearing the door off its hinges. Bradley came rushing up behind her where he saw Alex disappear upstairs. He hurried off after her.

When he came to the top of the stairs he saw that at the end of the landing a step ladder extending up into the loft. He guessed that Alex was up there.

He climbed the ladder, and found himself bombarded with such a fierce heat. "God it's hot up here!" he said fanning himself.

Boxes and crates of all sorts were piled onto one another and looked fragile and were at risk of collapse. Bradley saw cobwebs and floating particles of dust as he walked over the dust filled floor, disturbing the dust as he went. He coughed a few times as he did his best not to inhale the dust.

"Alex? Where are you?" he called.

There in the corner, Bradley saw Alex on her knees rummaging through an open box.

"What are you doing?" Bradley asked her.

"Pictures!" Alex said breathlessly. Bradley frowned at this. "Gupta said that you assisted in taking away the pictures of my son and me,"

"That's right he did,"

"I assume you placed them in the attic?" Alex asked him.

"Of course _I_ did." said Bradley simply.

"Where did you put them?" Alex asked eagerly.

Bradley thought for a moment. "It was a while ago Alex–"

"Where?!" Alex nearly yelled as she cut across him.

Bradley tried to remember when he first came into Alex's home and took away all the pictures of her son. He ran his mind back to the day when he came into Alex's house and took down all the pictures that included Tyrone, it was painstakingly difficult to do, taking away and blocking the memories of her own son out of her mind. It was something that he never thought he'd be a part of.

He remembered placing the pictures in a box and placed them in a small corner of the attic. He pointed at the space where he placed all of the pictures containing Alex's son in.

Alex got up and quickly threw a few boxes away from her, ignoring the fact that some of the boxes might contain some fragile silverware or china of some sort.

Before her was brown wooden box.

"That's the one." Bradley said as he watched her gently place her fingers on the box and took a moment before she opened it.

Alex was just mere moments away before she saw pictures of herself with her own son

Alex sighed, and in one quick movement she threw open the lid of the box and peered inside it.

Alex stared into the box, and just like that, she was confused yet again.

Bradley looked into the box also, and he too was confused.

Looking inside the box, all was bare.

"What?" Bradley frowned. "The pictures were in this box, _I_ swear it!"

"Is it possible that you put them in another box?" Alex asked.

Bradley thought for a moment, it was possible, he hadn't been in Alex's house for quite some time now since he placed the pictures of Tyrone up in her attic. Unless…

Alex and Bradley literally turned the whole attic upside down trying to find pictures of Tyrone as proof that Tyrone or T was her son.

They found nothing, not a single trace of picture with Tyrone in.

"This makes no sense," Bradley said. "I place the pictures right here, of you and Tyrone, I remember seeing the pictures myself!"

"Then why aren't they here?" Alex asked looking around at the mess they had made in her attic after frantically searching and coming up empty of finding one picture of her son.

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

Alex walked into her living room. She was feeling angry and frustrated at the fact that she didn't find any photos or pictures of her and T together like mother and son.

Bradley on the other hand was confused. He wasn't sure what to make that, he was so sure that he placed the pictures of Alex and T up in the attic. Or did he imagine it. Something was amiss here.

"You are absolutely certain?" Alex asked.

"Of course I am, I am positive,"

"Then why aren't there any photos of me and T anywhere in the house?" Alex asked him.

Bradley thought more and more, until his detective side started to come out.

He groaned in stupidity. "When you were comatose, someone must have come inside and taken them!" he said.

"As in steal them?" Alex frowned.

"Maybe," Bradley said.

"Not the sort of thing you'd want to steal, pictures of mothers and their sons." Alex said to him.

Bradley nodded. "Mind you though, if I were a thief and broke into a home, I would take and ransack everything, not just go for the pictures. Whoever broke into your home, knew exactly what to look for…" Bradley trailed off of his sentence, his mind wondered. Who else knew of the one place where he placed all of Alex's pictures of her and her son?

"No!" Alex said above a squeak.

Bradley was brought back to earth as Alex spoke. "What?"

Alex pointed to the table in the living room where there sitting on the table just like before, was a white USB stick and a letter.

"What's the matter?" Bradley asked.

Alex told him about the USB stick and the letter that kept appearing whenever she destroyed it or tried to hide it away. On top of everything that had happened, this was starting back up again.

"Someone or something has it in for me!" Alex said fearfully.

Bradley left her in the arch that lead into the living room.

From what Alex told Bradley, he had a funny feeling why Alex kept receiving a white USB Stick and a letter. He began looked all around the room, running his hand around the mantelpieces, looking behind picture frames and cabinets and under the sofas.

He returned back to her and said. "Already I am getting suspicious of a few things. The picture's I placed in the attic are mysteriously gone. You receive a USB stick and a letter when you get rid of it, I is not difficult to tell when you think something major is going on here,"

Alex frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Alex," Bradley began asking her. "What do you say we get into a position where we actually confront the person who is giving you these USB Sticks and letters?"

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

Bradley had decided to re-arrange his training schedule, instead a staff member decided to take over the entire training activity, so Bradley could sort out the problems that Alex was facing.

As night fell and into early hours of the morning, Alex and Bradley were waiting in the darkened house of Alex's waiting for something to happen.

Bradley had told Alex to destroy the USB Stick and the letter within the vicinity of the living room in daylight, and while he was out of the way. Alex wasn't sure what Bradley was getting to exactly, but she had guessed as much that he intended to catch the person who was breaking into Alex's house and leaving the USB Sticks and letters.

It was approaching two in the morning, and like predators, Alex and Bradley waited for their prey.

They sat down against the wall. Alex had her hand entwined with Bradley's. She was trembling a little.

"Relax babe," Bradley said soothing her.

"I have never done anything like this," said Alex.

"Oh, don't worry, you get used to it," Bradley said to her.

"How long do we wait?" asked Alex.

"Depends, normally they might not show up."

"_Brilliant,_" Alex whispered.

Some time passed and Alex began to feel sleepy, only for her entire body to jerk awake as the sound of something rattling against the front door alerted her.

"Here we go!" Bradley said as he got up a remained hidden in the shadows and walked around the side of the living room away from Alex.

Alex remained where she was.

She heard the front door open and close, the sound sounds of heavy feet walked across the room, and Alex could sense that it wasn't Bradley who was walking across the room, but the intruder.

Alex couldn't see a thing, until the blinding light bounced into her eyes, stinging them.

"I suggest you hold it right there sir!" Alex heard Bradley's voice; he had that edge or threat in it.

Alex got up now that her eyes were no longer blinded by the force of the light. Alex looked at Bradley who held his gun at gunpoint at the intruder.

Alex turned to see the intruder wearing nothing but black clothes. The intruders' arms were raised.

"Who the fuck are you?" Alex asked bitterly.

The intruder sighed and turned slowly on the spot to face Alex and Bradley.

The intruder pulled his black veil that was obscuring his mouth and took off his hat.

Alex vaguely remembered seeing this persons face before, vaguely.

Alex cast her mind back to when she could remember seeing this persons face. His hazel eyes, his think body and curly black hair.

"I know you, don't I?" she asked the intruder.

"You should," the man said. "You came to me the first time when everything in the world went to shit!" he said in a calm cool voice.

Alex frowned.

"Sir, did you know that you are breaking and entering into the home of a resident?" Bradley asked.

The intruder rolled his eyes. "I am not thick, of course I know, I have been breaking into this house for quite some time now,"

"As well as keeping watch on Alex, spying on her!" Bradley said aloud.

"What?" Alex said loudly.

Bradley walked over to the curtain; his gun still aimed at the man and pulled the curtains back. Tucked away in the corner was a small black portable camera tied to the railing of the curtain that was stuck to the wall.

"How long has that been there?" Alex asked the intruder.

"Before you went into your coma," the intruder merely said.

Alex stared at the intruder.

"How do you know I was in a coma?" she asked him.

The intruder laughed through his nose. "I have been keeping watch on your for some time now Alex."

"Keeping watch?" Alex frowned at this. "Are you stalking me?"

"No." the man said.

"If you are stalking her, I am afraid she is taken!" Bradley said as he came up to Alex's side and kissed her on the cheek.

The intruder pulled a grimace face. "I am not interested or attracted in Alex if _that's_ what you are implying?" the intruder said. "Look, we're going off the subject here, don't you want to know who I am and what I am doing in your home?" asked the intruder.

"_Hey!_" Bradley said. "I do the questioning and interrogating!" he said holding the gun firmly in his hands.

The intruder held his arms in apology.

"Start from the beginning who are you?" Bradley asked him.

"I am someone from Alex's past; we only met once, just once." the man said.

"Once?" asked Alex confused.

"Don't _you_ remember? You came to me for weapons," the man said to her, trying to remind her.

Alex didn't know what he meant; she had never gone to anyone before to buy weapons of any sorts, except in her…

_It's impossible_, she thought, _he is just a figment of my imagination, he is not real_. "You…can't be him!" Alex said quietly. "I dreamt you up!"

"No _you did not_." the intruder said. "I am practically here in the flesh,"

Bradley was confused. He ended up looking back and forth at Alex and this unknown man who seemed to know Alex.

"Am_ I_ still in a coma?" Alex asked.

"No Alex, it's me…" the intruder said. "It's Hank."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Right here we are, still confused? Well, it won't be long until everything is made clear. Not giving anything away.**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**SoulVirus**


	11. Hank's Story

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom who created the games and to those who worked on the films and to any others who worked with the making of the Resident Evil franchise in any way. Thank You._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the wait, but here is the next chapter of Umbrella Series 2.**

**In Response: **To **Leyshla Gisel** for her last review, you do know Hank, he made a slight cameo towards the end of Series 1 of Umbrella, but this series he plays a much more bigger role than just a cameo. But thanks for the review :)

Enough of my ranting, and onto the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella – Series 2<strong>

**Chapter 11**

**Hanks' Story**

"Hank?!" Alex gasped at the name. "You're Hank, the weapon's dealer?"

Hank nodded. "The very same."

Alex stared at Hank for some time, shook her head and ran her fingers through her long black hair. "No," she said. "You can't be Hank; he is a figment of my imagination that I made up when I was comatose after my accident!"

"You never where in a coma Alex, and there was no accident."

"Shut up, just shut up!" Alex said frustrated. "I was in an accident, all my friends died after a lorry slammed into us; I was the only one who survived!" she said thoroughly.

"And who told you that?" asked Hank calmly.

"Gupta did of course!"

"More commonly known as the G-Virus." Hank said instantly.

Alex froze for a short second. "The what?" she laughed along her lines.

"Come on Alex," Hank said to her. "Surely you know what actually happened to you?"

Alex's eyes narrowed slightly at what Hank had just said.

"If you were in a coma, then you must remember the life you had before the accident."

In truth, Alex couldn't remember the life she had before the accident. In fact, she couldn't even remember giving birth to T or even remember the accident.

"Do you remember ever giving birth to T, your son? Do you remember the accident? Do you remember any part of your life before you woke up in Luca City Hospital?" Hank asked throwing question after question at Alex.

"How did you know Alex had a son?" Bradley asked him suspiciously.

"Snuck in to Luca Hospital at one time and found a file on Alex, it said she gave birth to T or Tyrone. You remember Tyrone don't you?" Hank asked and admitted to his part of sneaking into Luca Hospital.

Alex nodded her head.

"Then you know he is a Hybrid. A Human/Virus hybrid, a virus in human form?"

Alex nodded. "But that was just a dream."

"Was it?" Hank asked.

"If you are trying to convince me don't bother, it won't work–"

"You have been having nightmares have you not?" Hank cut across her. Alex stared at him again. "Nightmares so disturbing that they make no sense at all."

Alex's eyes narrowed once more.

"You tried to cast them away, you went to Gupta or G for help, and he presented you with a bottle of pills that helped you forget these nightmares!"

Alex thought back to the day that she got the pills from Gupta, only it wasn't Gupta who gave her the pills, it was Wesker.

Alex was being bombarded by so much information that I was all jumbled up. "Get out!" she said. "Get the fuck out of here!" she yelled at him.

"UMBRELLA CORPORATION!" Hank shouted at her. Alex froze at the name. The evil conglomerate that in her comatose state that made her life hell, the evil made up conglomerate that killed her family, and was responsible for the deaths of thousands.

Suddenly flashes of zombies killing and infecting people in her mind flashed before her.

She breathed heavily.

"Alex!" Bradley said holding her up and taking her to sit down.

"The Umbrella Corporation. Back in the sixties, Oswell. E. Spencer and two of his friends found a virus in a plant called the 'Stairway of the Sun' in the middle of Africa. That finding of that virus was to inspire Oswell and his two friends to create The Umbrella Corporation, at first they were just a small Pharmaceutical company that over time started to become widely known. The Umbrella Corporation was stationed in a city called Raccoon City; the whole of Raccoon became dependent on Umbrella that Umbrella began controlling the city itself."

Alex had heard of Umbrella, but she couldn't place a city called Raccoon City.

"By the beginning of the 21st century the Umbrella Corporation had become the largest commercial entity in the United States and possibly the world. Nine out of every ten homes contained it products. They were practically everywhere. Their occupation was to change the lives of Humans. But they had a dark side. The newly appointed chairmen Albert Wesker took control, ordered some men to take a virus off of a brilliant scientist called Dr. Ashford that he was creating to cure his sick daughter Angela Ashford. Wesker saw this as an opportunity that this virus that Dr. Ashford had created was the key to Human evolution. Buried deep under Raccoon City was a top secret facility called The Hive; they took the virus underneath the city and were running experiments on the virus. But an accident occurred, and the virus escaped, everyone in The Hive died. Only there was a problem," Hank paused before he carried on. "They didn't die. The Virus brought those who had died back to life. Zombies in other words."

"T-Cellular formula, the virus injects its own cells into the cells of Humans, bringing dead cells back to life." Alex said quietly to herself, but Bradley and Hank heard her.

Hank nodded. "Of course a group of commandoes attempted to isolate the virus and prevent it from spreading. Well they did that, after a few fatalities and deaths only for The Hive to be sealed, two people survived the horrors of The Hive, only for Umbrella to apprehend those two survivors and reopen The Hive. The infection spread to the city, the city became quarantined, all because of Umbrella. Unable to contain the infection, Umbrella destroyed Raccoon City, blaming it on a nuclear meltdown, the whole city was sanitized, and everyone died. The virus itself was also supposed to have been destroyed also, but it survived. Spread across the world and began killing the entire planet. The whole world was nearing extinction, even the human race; the Human race died and was brought back to life. Umbrella was the only known full working company in the world. They on the other hand were safe and protected." Hank said as he walked around the living room looking at pictures and other household objects that were placed around the living room that Alex kept.

"As the days dwindled, a heroine called Alice, who used to work for Umbrella as head of security, was experimented on by Umbrella, Alice was given superhuman strength, telekinesis, you name it, with a little help from the virus that Umbrella injected her with. Alice went in search of survivors and also attempted to bring down Umbrella. Chairmen Wesker and Alice met many times, fought many times. And in the end Alice triumphed by killing Wesker in the end. Umbrella was as good as gone."

Hank sat down on one of the sofas.

"Years went by and the zombies died off, even the virus itself perished even though a cure was temporarily found, the Human race began to pick back up. Only for the zombies to return! This time however, the infection was prevented. You encountered a few zombies in your time. You even killed one of your teammates who were bitten when you were working with S.T.A.R.S."

Alex remembered that name, S.T.A.R.S. "Special Tactics and Research Squad."

Hank nodded. "The very same. You shot your own teammate after he was bitten." Alex nodded at this. She seemed to remember that part at least.

"Years went by and Humanity is fully restored. Only for Umbrella to start back up again. This time Umbrella seems just to be that, a normal Pharmaceutical company, although some people were not convinced. In the end after countless years of trying to understand science you became a staff member for Umbrella, you met Wesker, he gave you the job, you met Nate, Ashley and Georgia, you also met Kaycie at one time shouting and screaming her way into Umbrella that caused the deaths of her parents."

Alex remembered now what happened in coma. It was all so clear.

"Then something happened. Wesker ordered you to find a way on how to communicate with a Virus; he gave you thirteen samples of a Virus so that you could find a way to communicate with it. After some time you came across a file on the mainframe called Project Jupiter, the eradication the Human race to be replaced by the Futurekind, Wesker's dream as it were. Wesker orders the death of your parents and you also, because you knew too much. You along with your friends flee after an encounter with a few zombies, escape Luca and watch as history unfolds before you."

Alex nodded in sync with everything Hank was saying.

"Then Nate comes along an old abandoned shelter owned by someone in his family, and there you decided to recreate Umbrella as a force for good. And you tend to bring down the old regime by using the virus that Wesker holds so dear, and from the last batch of virus, you created T, more commonly known as the T-Virus. You came to me at one time to purchase weapons, I asked for you to only come back to pick more up for free. Some short time late I guessed you ventured back to Luca, met with a series of zombies, under the control of Gupta I believe, infiltrated Umbrella. From that moment on I don't know what happened. I have no recollection of what must have happened to you in there."

Hank finished his story, and just like that, everything made sense, the events of what happened when Alex woke up from her coma played in her mind.

"I remember now…"

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

_Alex saw herself with T and Kaycie, standing in a big white room, they were being held against their will by Tyrants. Wesker, Alex had remembered, ordered Gupta to inject Kaycie with an injection of his blood which would turn her, infect her, and mutate her into an unspeakable monster. _

"_Leave her the fuck alone." Alex shouted. Gupta injected the G-Virus, into Kaycie's neck._

_Then Wesker turned on Alex. He opened his mouth and four black razor sharp tentacles came sprouting out of his mouth. He moved towards Alex with his mouth like tentacles wrapping themselves around her head. Then everything made sense._

_A hand grasped Wesker's shoulder and Wesker was pulled back and thrown across the room. Gupta was standing where Wesker had stood and watched as he flew and crashed hard into the wall on the far side of white room. _

_Gupta turned to face Alex. Their eyes met and he smiled at her. _

_Alex's eyes shot to see Wesker who struggled to get up. Gupta walked over to Wesker and bent down to meet him._

_Alex then looked at T who was still being held against his will by the Tyrant. She then looked at Kaycie who was also being held by a Tyrant. Suddenly it then left her go. Her eyes suddenly began to bleed. Kaycie groaned and moaned as she felt herself changing, but she felt like she was dying._

"_Shit, KAYCIE!"_

_Blood came gushing from Kaycie's eyes, but Kaycie didn't seem to be in pain or screaming in any sort, she just stood there, letting her eyes bleed violently. "Oh! Oh!" Kaycie groaned, to Alex it seemed that Kaycie was having sex with an unknown force and it was killing her. Then her nose started to bleed as well, still not shouting in pain, but morning and groaning. "Argh!" she said. "Argh! Oh!" she began to breathe heavily._

_Alex saw Gupta get up and looked at Alex and then at T, the look on his face was almost apologetic, and when he looked at Kaycie, his face was blank, he walked up to her as blood continued to gush from her nose and eyes._

"_She'll be fine." Gupta said to Kaycie whose face was now covered in blood. Suddenly Kaycie fell to the floor, not moving, not breathing, nothing. She had died, right in front of Alex._

"_Sedate her!" Gupta said. _

_Alex saw a member of Umbrella walk up to her and injected her with a syringe, Alex struggled but it was no use, her eyes suddenly felt heavy, and her body went limp. Just as she fell asleep she heard Gupta say. "Take her to the preparation room. Make sure T and his friends are comfortable."_

_The next thing that Alex knew was that she was lying down with a few people looking over her. Two of which she recognized as Gupta and Wesker, both wearing white surgeon outfits and white masks._

"_Ready the implant…she must not remember any of this she must have a false memory, just as we planned" Gupta's voice said._

"_Yes sir." Wesker said. Gupta looked down at Alex. "Don't worry; you won't remember this…it will all just be a nightmare to you." Gupta said before Alex drifted off into what seemed to be a long and peaceful sleep._

**UMBRELLA – SERIES 2**

Alex told them what she know remembered from her sudden flashback – if she could call it that – but that still didn't convince her that what happened to her was real.

"That is a pretty good story, even if it is bullshit, no offence." Bradley said to Hank.

"And even if all these things did happen, people would know about it." Alex pointed out.

"True they would, not if someone did something to change all that, make people think what they wanted them to believe." Hank said.

"You mean as in, brainwash?" Bradley said.

Hank nodded. "I have spent two years trying to find you Alex, and when I did, I noticed that Gupta and Wesker did something to you, just like they did to the Human race. They somehow managed to change the world by wiping the events of what happened in the past from their minds."

"This is getting ridiculous!" Bradley said. "I am taking you down to the station–"

"People come walking up to you speaking nonsense right!" Hank said. "How many people have walked up to you and spoke of the Dead rising from the grave! To you they would just be talking gibberish,"

Alex remembered a few people walking up to her and speaking about the dead rising, and people asking others to repent, she even met someone who said that everything around her was false.

"They are actually remembering their old lives, even you are. I suppose T has found his way into your dreams and spoken to you!"

Alex's eyes widened. "How did you know about that?"

"Because I have had a few dreams from T,"

"You would say that, I bet you heard me saying that in passing!"

"People have been dying near you haven't they, even on the streets, in other countries."

"What has that got to do with me?" Alex asked.

"Everything Alex! Everything! You have read about the Rabies Virus have you not?"

Alex nodded. "Of course!" she said.

"It's happening again Alex. Gupta is starting the cycle all over again."

"Wait!" Bradley said. "People die nearly every day, even if it is from a hostile Virus called Rabies, and even if people were dying, why hasn't there been anything on the news about the dead coming back to life?"

Hank stared at Bradley and thought for a moment. "That I don't know," Bradley scoffed. "But Alex, connect the dots, the fact that you have been asleep for two years–"

"Now just stop!" Alex butted in. "I was in a coma for a year, _a year_, _not two years_."

"ALEX!" Hank yelled. "Look around you, everything you know has been corrupted. Even the government is corrupted; the whole fucking world has been corrupted!"

"Okay that's it!" Bradley said grabbing Hank and escorting him to the door. "You are coming with me!"

"Alex, look at the news! Read the newspaper, it's all there plain as a paper! Gupta and Wesker are up to something! T needs you, your friends need you!"

Bradley placed Hank in his car when he brought Alex home in and drove down the street and out of sight.

Alex stood there in the middle of her drive. She looked around at the empty and quiet street where she began to wonder again, if everything she knew was right or false, and she was now having a hard time trying to figure out what was right and what was wrong. But the more she thought about it, she got the feeling that Hank, for some reason was telling the truth.

But if he was telling the truth, then why was she _so sure_ that everything he said was wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think. Reviews would be nice, not forcing you of course. Oh, and Anonymous reviews are welcomed.**

**SoulVirus**


	12. Rise of the Dead

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom who created the games and to those who worked on the films and to any others who worked with the making of the Resident Evil franchise in any way. Thank You._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again I am sorry for the late update, been writing out a few more chapters of Umbrella series 2. Concerntrating on this story before I finish any of my other stories I have on FanFiction.**

**In Response: **To my faithful reader **Leyshla Gisel**, thanks for the review, and the next chapter, everything begins to make sense. That is all I am saying.

And now onto the chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella – Series 2<strong>

**Chapter 12**

**Rise of the Dead**

**MOSCOW**

**ONE DAY LATER**

"This Virus, it creeps me out, all this technology and thought that went into making this virus, makes me wonder, why go to all this trouble?" Harold asked as he inspected more into this virus. "It seems that this virus is mutating all the cells it comes into; but why it is mimicking the effects of the rabies virus I have no idea. And how it managed spread so quickly from Japan to Russia and China is baffling me."

"Maybe, someone, vanted to in-fect a population on a mass scale?" Veronkia said as she sat down on a medical bed.

"Maybe." Harold said as he placed all the papers and notes that he had made on the virus down on the table in front of him. "Let's take a look at your arm shall we?" he said.

Veronika nodded and held out her arm which was bandaged up thanks to that young girl who managed to tear of a part of her skin.

Delicately Harold unrolled the bandage off her skin and saw something remarkable that he hardly expected to see. Veronika's arm was perfect. Not a scar was present, it seemed that her skin healed perfectly well, it was as if she was never bitten in the first place. "Nice," Harold said as he ran his arm over where the wound was. Her arm felt smooth and felt brand new.

As he ran his hand up her arm, their eyes met. Slowly they heads came closer to each other's.

A sudden outburst of gunfire made them jump and turn to opening of the tent.

"Vot's going on out there?" Veronika asked.

"I'll go and have a look." Harold said as he left her to see what was happening outside.

Once outside Harold saw soldiers gunning down people who were walking in formation towards them, limping and groaning and covered with blood.

"What are you doing?" he asked a nearby solider.

"We are experiencing an outbreak!" he said as he shot at a nearby man in the head.

Harold's eyes widened at what he saw just happened. "Stop it, stop it now!" Harold begged.

"No!"

"Stop shooting, this is massacre!" Harold said.

"Take a good fucking look at what they are doing!" the soldier pointed.

There a bit further away, he saw a group of people, who were eating the insides of a soldier.

Harold looked around and saw more soldiers gunning down people who seemed to be waking forward slowly, not even charging. One solider got swarmed by the people who began chomping and digging into the man as they eat him alive.

"HELP ME!" a soldier shouted. Three people – although Harold was not sure if they were people exactly – bit into the back of soldier and ripped his back open wide and began chomping and munching wildly.

Harold retched and vomited a little at what he saw. "What the fuck is going here?!" he asked a nearby soldier.

"I have no idea. Just get as many people out of here as you can, that's an order?" the soldier said as he continued to gun down as many people who seemed to have a sudden taste for cannibalism.

**Umbrella – Series 2**

The young girl – otherwise known as the first zombie to be turned – watched from afar as she saw many other her kind, zombies, carry out whatever they so wanted.

_Do what you will,_ said a voice in her head, giving her a command.

It was not only the young girl who heard this voice, but others who had been turned also heard the command. And they obeyed.

**Umbrella – Series 2**

**CHINA**

**3 HOURS LATER**

In a small rural part of china which was also under quarantine, hordes of zombies were planted in random places, infecting people only when necessary. What was different about the zombies in China was that they were co-ordinated by the voice in their head telling them exactly what to do.

To those who were infected already and were being treated for their wounds, some had turned, and some didn't. Another thing that puzzled people in China was that they were not advancing any further than a block of flats.

In hospital, government officials lead by secretary of defence Xion Lang of China was escorted through the hospital halls and into the psychiatric ward where Chinese officials had ordered the army to capture one of the zombies and lock it up in a room.

They stood inside a sound proofed room where no one would hear them.

Xion looked directly into the room where zombie was, munching of a bag of meat that thrown into the room with it.

"You are feeding it?" Xion asked disgust.

"Yes," said a doctor who was also looking into the room of where the zombie was. "We need to keep them fed to suppress their hunger."

"I was told that nothing can supress the hunger of these beings!" Xian said looking at the zombie.

"At this moment in time it hasn't tried to escape, as soon as we brought it in, it bit seven people in the hospital, seven!" the doctor said. "And already they are showing signs of high fever like symptoms, classic signs of the Rabies Virus."

Xion stared at the zombie that was chomping its way greedily through the bag of meat it had in its hands. "It's barbaric!" Xion said. "Is it an effect of the Rabies Virus that people are becoming, whatever that thing in that room is?"

"It is possible," the doctor said to him. "Only for the Rabies Virus to turn people rabid and have a lust for meat, it should take years for it to evolve. Unless the Rabies Virus has undergone a drastic mutation, which has forced people to become blood thirsty…zombies."

Xion looked away. "I don't like this one bit; this is making less sense as we go along,"

"That it is," said the doctor, "but I can't help but think that this has happened before, but on a large scale? More than once I would say, like as if–"

"–History is repeating itself." Xion said to him, nodding his head. "Yes, I get that feeling too, but it is more than just feeling, something is telling me this has happened before, the Chinese government doesn't know what to do, were at a loss, what happened over in Japan, and now has come here, it won't be long before I fear, whatever is going on, will reach other continents and cities worldwide." Xion said. "If this gets out of hand, with that thing in there…burn it!"

The doctor nodded in comply with Xion's order.

Among many people in China, Russia and Japan, to those who were still alive, and were not facing a nightmare like those who had been infected, to everyone in those countries, it seemed that history was repeating itself, only they had no idea why they thought that, it was just an inkling that they could have sworn that history was repeating itself. But they had no idea, how right they were.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was not happy with this chapter when I wrote it, still am not, too short for my liking, but I will be coming back in the near future to extend it at some point, will let you know before hand.**

**In the meantime though, if you want more Resident Evil Stories from me, check out my short mini story/mini chapters of Countdown to Un-Dead, which is now up for reads.**

**Reviews would be nice, althoug I am not forcing.**

**SoulVirus**


	13. Revelation: Part I

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom who created the games and to those who worked on the films and to any others who worked with the making of the Resident Evil franchise in any way. Thank You._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again I am so sorry for the late upload, I have been busy working on my manuscript for a novel that I have written out. Anyway, here is chapter 13, and as you have guessed, yep, it is a two parter, the first two parter in the whole Resident Evil Series (I think).**

**In Response: **Thanks to **Leyshla Gisel** for her previous review, and thanks to everyone who has read my Umbrella Series 2 story which I must announce that is the most read story on my Fanfiction account. So to whoever has read my Umbrella Series 2 Story, thank you very much.

And now, onto the chapter. And I must point out, that **this** is where** everything** begins to make sense...

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella – Series 2<strong>

**Chapter 13**

**Revelation: Part I**

Alex sat alone in the living room of her home, the conversation between her and Hank had been somewhat difficult for her to process everything that had gone on in her life thus far.

For starters, she was now questioning herself in everything that Hank had said. Was everything he said true? Were Gupta and Wesker up to something? If so what?

Alex sifted through every single piece of detail that Hank had told her. From her being in S.T.A.R.S. to working with Umbrella, to fighting off Zombies, confronting Wesker and waking up from a coma.

_What is right? What part of my life is right and what is wrong?_ Alex kept asking herself.

Alex was trying to find some form of recognition that proved to her that everything that had happened, her accident which lead to her coma, was actually just that, her being in a coma and dreaming up those horrific events.

_Okay Alex, start from the beginning, what happened?_ She said to herself. She was trying a new form of what she would call psychology, understand on her own the events of what happened.

_Let's see, first of all, let's start with my birth with T. Now did I give birth to T or not? __There are no pictures in the house of me and T, but Bradley said he saw them, when he came into my home and took them down because he knew it would be painful for me to remember even knowing about T. But I can't remember giving birth to him._ Alex raised her head in sudden realization. _Birth, birth, of course, I'd remember the birth, because if I gave birth, I'd remember the pain._

Alex concentrated hard by closing her eyes; she knew that the brain was basically like a computer's hard drive, where the memory was stored. Giving birth, depending on the situation, she would feel and remember the pain of giving birth: the pushes, the shouts, the moans, the excruciating pain of her vagina area burning. She couldn't even remember the pain; giving birth was something that no female could ever forget, and Alex was confident that she never gave birth to T.

_If I can't remember giving birth to T, then is it possible that I never did give birth to him, after all in my coma, I created him, T is in fact a Human/Virus hybrid, he is essentially a talking virus in human form, so if I didn't give birth to him, and I did create him, where did the pictures and that come from? Who came up with that?_

So far no luck in finding out the question she had just asked herself, but she continued on.

_Okay, say now that I didn't give birth to T, and that I did create him, if T was real, Gupta and Wesker would have seen him, in fact they even told me their story about T and my friends dying, no wait a minute,_ Alex thought hard as she remembered everything that happened in her coma. _I remember being chased by Umbrella through the streets of Luca, if I remember correctly, three vehicle's, the third being a huge lorry, tried to ram us off the road, and we escaped Luca city and Nate provided us with a shelter, we hid out in the underground shelter that Nate provided. And even when we were hiding we began to stock up on supplies, we created T, and I know for a fact that me, Ashley, Georgia, Nate, T and Kaycie went back to Luca to stop Wesker, and there was Elijah who was also with us, but he didn't come along with us. But then there was Hank, I met him briefly with Kaycie when we went searching for ammo, he asked us to return to him to buy more of his ammo, in fact I promised him also. Of all the people I know who had died, my friends, my parents, Hank was never mentioned. HE WAS NEVER MENTIONED!_

Alex slapped her forehead, her mind was so fragile back then that she remembered Hank, even when she woke up, but for some reason, her mind blanked him from her memory, why would it do that? And Hank was stationed in front of her just hours ago.

_Okay so Hank is a real person, and he tracked you down, why would he break into my home all the time and leave a USB Stick with a letter on the table?_ Alex asked herself, it was then clear to her that the USB stick contained information, which again her mind refused her to believe was true. _Oh, Alex you idiot, in my coma I was researching everything I needed on Viruses until I came along a file on the mainframe called Project Jupiter, the eradication of the human race, by placing it with the strong and futurekind, but I got more than I bargained for when I accidentally downloaded the whole mainframe of Umbrella onto it, and Hank, if what I think was true, he must have copied everything onto another USB stick, broke in and left it here on the table,_ Alex looked around her, unfortunately, to back up her evidence, the USB stick that Hank had brought with him was taken away by Bradley for analysis.

_Okay, so I have no proof that whatever is on the USB stick is related to everything that belonged to Umbrella._

Alex thought again, and this time she tried to remember everything during her encounter since she confronted Wesker in her coma to when she woke.

_I confronted Wesker. He captured me, Kaycie and T, injected Kaycie with the G-Virus and Kaycie died, but from what I remembered, Gupta said that she would be fine, but that was a dream. No wait! How can I still remember what happened when I woke up from my coma and still have nightmares of Kaycie dying before me? And what of those dreams with T? Hank said he had dreams from T also, but how can he? He never met T, unless someone told him about T, but who? Elijah? But he is dead; I saw his name on his grave._

Alex stopped thinking for a minute, trying to sort out what was right and what was false, was making her head hurt even more.

She decided to try for another approach.

_Let's say that everything around me is false, and that someone has found a way to clean up everything before I woke up, I would have a least seen signs of some disturbance…_her mind then went shooting back to all those times when random people would walk up to her and talk about the dead, Hank said they were people remembering past lives, or at least, remembering something.

_Those people on the streets, the whacked up people, they kept saying things like, the dead will rise, and everything is false. What if everything __**is**__ false? What if the dead will rise? But if even the dead did rise, then why are there no zombies?_

_**People have been dying near you haven't they, even on the streets, in other countries**_, Hank said these words to her, and then it sort made sense, it was true that wherever Alex looked at times, people would collapse or die on the streets, but she thought nothing of it.

_Derik across the road died, and Yvonne hung herself_, but that was nothing to do with her, only that Gupta was always near her when something disastrous happened, almost as if Gupta knew that Alex was going to be in the place where someone died, so was Wesker.

Alex was now beginning to see a pattern.

_And every time when I was around him, he would mention something about 'IC' whatever that means, but what is 'IC'? _

Alex began making up names in her mind about what 'IC' could mean when Gupta said those letters.

_Invincible Creatures, Inadvisable Creation, Intensive Care, Incomprehensible Control-_

She stopped herself in mid-thought and backed her mind up a little.

_Intensive Care, 'IC', oh, Alex, 'IC', every time someone died, Gupta took the bodies to Intensive Care, but why would he do that? What is the point of taking people to Intensive Care if they are dead? Or is there more behind that?_

Alex shook her head, it all seemed farfetched, as if there was something going on with Gupta and Wesker, it was just coincidence.

But then there were those people in the streets, those who kept coming up to her and talking nonsense about the dead rising and the whole world being false. Hank had said that those people were remembering their past lives, or real lives, whatever that meant. But that really couldn't have something to do with whatever was really going on could it?

Alex decided to take a break from her trying to figure out what was going on in her life.

She picked up the remote and clicked the TV on. As usual she would put the news on first.

**BREAKING NEWS!**

The words flashed on the screen in front of her, and from that moment on, she had a bad feeling about this.

The newsman behind the desk began talking.

"Good afternoon, terror has struck in parts of the world. About two months ago, the Rabies Virus has now spread to China and Russia from Japan. However it is now confirmed at this moment in time that the Rabies Virus has possibly undergone a new transformation, we are bringing you live footage from within Russia and China. I am told that the footage may contain scenes of graphic violence!"

Alex watched as the camera changed from the studio to a random part in China and Russia. She saw soldiers shooting men, women and children, but they weren't massacring them, they were killing them out of defence.

Alex saw on the TV, self-shots of…zombies. Infected people. Alex saw her mind flash back to her coma, and instantly she knew, she just knew that everything around her was false.

"Hank was telling the truth!" she said to herself.

Alex got up, and quickly left the house. She didn't even bother switching off the TV. She needed to see Hank again. She needed to make sure that what she witnessed on TV was real, and not some sort of publicity stunt.

**Umbrella – Series 2**

Alex sped down the road, narrowly missing pedestrians and other oncoming vehicles.

In no time she was outside Luca City Police Department.

She got out of her car and rushed up the steps into the main large reception area.

"Wait, you have no access to be behind here!" the receptionist said.

"It's okay, she is with me!" Bradley's voice said.

The receptionist nodded and went back to her duty.

"What are you doing here, Alex?" Bradley asked.

"Have you seen the news?" Alex asked.

Bradley shook his head. "No, I have been busy sorting out paper work, why?"

"Because I think I know what is actually going on in my life, but I need to confirm something first. Where is Hank?"

Bradley hesitated. "Alex, I don't think–"

"Where is he?" Alex said cutting across him.

"He is down in the cells,"

"Show me!" Alex said thoroughly.

Bradley led Alex down to the lower depths of the Police Department.

"Can I just say, you are so hot when you are angry,"

Alex smiled. "Well, I have had previous experience. Only they weren't you."

Bradley smiled at her.

The lower down they went, the atmosphere became bleak and dreary. The smell of blood, sweat and urine, ran up Alex's nose. "Oh!" she groaned placing her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, yeah, the smell, disinfectant doesn't seem to work, you get used to it after some time,"

"What is down here? Torture chambers or what?"

"The department was actually built on top of a torture prison back in the medieval times. You even hear ghostly moans and voices in the dark just by being down here." Bradley said to her.

The cells were somewhat long, dark, bleak, grey and damp. Just by looking down the path of where the cells were, Alex got that sense of suicide.

Bradley led Alex down the narrow path of the cells. Few of the cells were empty, and some were filled with residents who had committed crimes that Alex at this moment in time was not interested in.

Hank was sitting down on a metallic and uncomfortable bed. His head was bowed but rose as he saw Alex and Bradley approached and stop outside his cell.

"Alex," Hank said. "How now nice to see you again,"

"I saw the news; apparently there are zombies in China and Russia."

Hank made no gesture, but Alex seemed to know that he knew that there were zombies in Russia and China and that it was spreading.

"Is it true? That Gupta is a virus? That he and Wesker are up to something? That they are behind these attacks?"

Hank nodded. He got up and walked to up to the bars of his cells. "Yes," he said in a whisper. "It is all true,"

"Why are they doing this?" Alex asked him.

"I don't know," Hank said through the bars.

"Has it got something to do with Project Jupiter?" Alex asked.

"I am uncertain, but I all know, is that everything is starting back up again,"

"For what reason?" Alex mused.

"I think, and this is just a theory, that it has something to do with you," Hank said.

Alex frowned. She didn't like the way that Hank said that.

"Me?" Alex asked.

"It's just a theory, but, I think Gupta and Wesker, did something to you,"

Alex thought back to her nightmares that she witnessed when she was in the coma, only now she was certain that it wasn't a coma. "Did they experiment on me?"

Hank shook his head. "I don't think so; I think they needed you for something else besides an experiment,"

"What the hell are you two on about?" Bradley asked butting in. He was confused and lost and had no idea what either of them was on about. Alex told him everything that she had just found out, but Bradley was sceptical over what Alex had said, he wasn't easily convinced as of yet, but Alex had a way to convince him.

"That sounds pretty far-fetched to me Alex," Bradley said to her.

"It's the truth, besides, one thing I would know is giving birth to T, even I would remember giving birth to my own son, I would have remembered the pain I had to go through when I had T, but as far as my mind told me, I couldn't remember any pain whilst giving birth to T," Alex told him.

"Have you considered that you might still have amnesia?" Bradley said.

Alex shook her head. "There have been a lot of things happening as of late that doesn't make sense. The Rabies virus that has suddenly spread from Japan to China to Russia, and only now there are zombies coming into the picture when they should have been in the picture in the first place, and as far as I know the Rabies virus doesn't look like the kind of virus that can turn people into zombies, well, it has the characteristics of possibly mutating and turning people rabid, but not bringing them back from the dead,"

Hank smiled at her.

"What?"

"You sounded like a scientist from the moment you said that," Hank said to her.

Alex wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

"Brad, let him out,"

Bradley looked at her.

"Brad, let him out!"

Bradley hesitated. "I could lose my job over this,"

"I won't harm any of you," Hank said honestly.

"If you let him out," flirted Alex, "I will let you…" Alex grasped Bradley's crotch hard, his eyes widened. Hank frowned behind the bars. "I will let you fuck me again." Bradley breathed heavily and a small trickle of sweat ran down his face.

Hank on the other hand grimaced. "Oh, don't mind me, I am just locked in a cell," he said.

"Oh," Alex mused ignoring Hank. "You have got a hard on," she smiled, "I like."

Bradley groped her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Oh, come on!" Hank said as he watched on in bizarreness.

Some time passed and Alex and Bradley were nowhere near ending their passionate kiss.

"OI!" shouted Hank. Bradley and Alex pulled away and turned their heads towards Hank. "I am still in the cell!" he said to them.

"Sorry!" both Alex and Bradley apologized to him.

"You are very persuasive you know," Bradley said to Alex as he unlocked the cell bars and allowed Hank to emerge free.

"It comes with the genome." Alex said smiling at him and slapping his butt.

"Can we leave the romance and fucking outside until after we have sorted all this out!"

Bradley and Alex nodded in agreement.

"Right," Bradley said. "Now what are going to do?"

"I think Alex knows that," Hank turned into her direction.

Alex sighed at first. "We're going to pay a little visit to Gupta and Wesker."

And with that, the three of them left the cells…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not saying much here I am afraid. So reviews would be nice.**

**SoulVirus**


	14. Revelation: Part II

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom who created the games and to those who worked on the films and to any others who worked with the making of the Resident Evil franchise in any way. Thank You._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again sorry for the wait, I have had a sudden mindblowing revelation myself over the past few days in which I am thinking of going to University next year, or as soon as I can, so until my mind has been made up, I will let you know on everything that is going on with me next year that also includes my stories etc. **

**Also, I must point out, that we are nearing the end of Umbrella Series 2, (cries) and I loved writing this series. Anyway, this is the second of the two part chapter.**

**In Response: **To **Leyshla Gisel**, thanks for your previous review, appreciate it, and also to anyone else who has read my story thus far. PLUS! _This chapter reveals all that has been happening_.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella – Series 2<strong>

**Chapter 14**

**Revelation: Part II**

"_News in now coming that there has been attacks in the local park of Luca City. What turned out to be a peaceful fun fair at Luca Park has turned into a brutal and mass killing. Several residents have been brutally injured and many are now dead. It appears that the residents responsible for this attack are that of those who live in this city. Men, women and children have killed and from what I am told, are eating the dead,_" a man said on the radio.

"It's started," Hank said from the back of the car.

"I should be there in the park, helping," Bradley said guiltily.

"No!" Alex said as she drove down the main road towards the city center. "I want you with me; I don't want anything to happen to you!"

Bradley rested his hand on her shoulder. "Nothing is going to happen to me!" he soothed her.

"Did you bring weapons and back up weapons?" Hank asked Bradley.

"They are in the boot." Bradley replied.

Hank nodded.

"Alex, say you are right, about what is going on, how are we going to stop Gupta and Wesker? They are medical doctors," Bradley asked and said.

"Technically, Wesker is a scientist, and Gupta is a Human/Virus Hybrid and he is a…" Hank thought for a few seconds on what Gupta did for a living. "Well, to be honest with you, I am not sure exactly what he does, I mean either he is a doctor or a scientist or something else, I don't know." Hank said awkwardly.

"So what are we going to do?" Bradley asked.

"First we get into the hospital, then we try and find Gupta and Wesker, stop them and hopefully everything goes back to the way it was…hopefully." Alex said this with uncertainty. She hadn't actually planned everything through yet, she just went with the flow. Finding out about this sudden mind blowing revelation, she was slightly out of depths with the rest of the world and decided to do whatever just came to her mind.

"And what happens if everything goes pare shaped?" Hank asked her.

"I do not know," Alex said grimacing. "I haven't thought that far ahead yet,"

"So we are just going to waltz in there with no plan or backup?" Bradley asked from her side.

Alex nodded.

"Not exactly your finest moment," Bradley said.

Alex sped up and narrowly avoided hitting pedestrians and oncoming cars.

In no time at all, they were at the city center and outside the hospital where Ambulances were being rushed off with some arriving and leaving with wounded, most likely from the attack that was happening in the park.

"It's going to be chaotic in there," warned Hank as he, Alex and Bradley jumped out of the car and quickly out of the view of others, grabbed their weapons, tucked them in the scruff of their jeans and walked casually into the hospital like it was an everyday thing.

Once inside the main reception area and waiting room, noise of chaos and screams and cries flooded their ears.

"Let's spread out!" Alex said.

"No!" Bradley said. "I'd rather we stay together. Never know what could happen if we split up."

**Umbrella – Series 2**

The whole of the hospital was filled with doctors and nurses and surgeons running around from room to room, ward to ward. Some patients were on stretchers in the corridors, moaning and wailing in pain, covered in blood.

"It's like as if these people were in some kind of war," Hank said.

Suddenly Alex stopped; a major factor had just now entered her brain. "Oh, shit!" she said.

"What?" Bradley asked.

"I hope none of these people are infected!" said Alex as she passed a few people who were coughing and spluttering. She had a bad feeling that these people left in the corridors that were being attended to were infected, and there was a chance of them turning any moment.

"Infected?" Bradley asked.

"I just remembered, in my coma, or what is now real life…I think, a virus has the ability to reanimate dead cells, bringing them back to life, basically bringing the dead back to life, to spread the infection, one bite or scratch from the undead, or infected, and in a matter of hours or depending on the rate of infection, you become one of them." she explained. She turned to Hank suddenly. "How did you escape? In my coma, or the real world, Gupta could control all the zombies around him for mile and across the ocean to other areas of the world, how did you survive?"

"Oh," Hank said. "Well I sort of high tailed it out of where I was when I heard that Zombies were attacking the world. As I escaped I spent four months looking for someplace to hide. That was until I met someone who took me in and told me everything that was happening,"

"And who was that?" Alex said.

"Someone you know so well,"

"Who is it?" Alex asked.

"You will find out soon, hopefully." smiled Hank.

**Umbrella – Series 2**

Alex, Hank and Bradley looked around the whole hospital and could not find head nor tail of Wesker and Gupta, what with everyone running around, it was easy to lose sight of one doctor or nurses in the ever growing chaos.

"We have searched every single floor, we cannot find them. Let's go home and try again tomorrow," Bradley said to the both of them.

"What? And risk whatever is going on in this city come to their fruition, no sir-ee!" Hank said.

"No, I need to find them; I need to know exactly what is going on–"

Alex paused and looked up at the billboard sign that displayed arrows that directed other patients to other parts of the hospital. On one of the sings were labeled 'Intensive Care'

"I.C." Alex said.

She began following the signs that directed her to the Intensive Care Unit, with Bradley and Hank following behind her. Alex began powerwalking down the corridors following the arrows that lead towards the Intensive Care Unit.

"What's with her?" Hank asked. Bradley shrugged his shoulders and followed Alex.

The arrows lead her the whole way around the hospital and down to the deepest parts of the hospital basement where there were clothes and other assortments of equipment that was left to rot.

A foul smell of what smelt like the shit and urine ran up their noses and nearly made them gag. They had to use their sleeves to block the smell.

"What died down here?" Hank said his voice muffled through his sleeve.

"I don't think I want to know." Bradley said.

"I'll second that." Alex said.

They were in a large corridor and a door at the far end of the corridor lead to another corridor.

Beyond that corridor they found themselves looking down a large white blinding corridor and at the far end was a metallic door.

"I don't think this is the way to Intensive Care, nor do I think there is an Intensive Care unit in this hospital." Alex said to them.

"I am beginning to think you are right." Bradley said to her.

They quickly took out their guns and held them in front of them and slowly took their time down the corridor.

It felt strange holding a gun in her hands now that she knew, or sort of knew what was going on in her life. But now things were personal as she wanted to get to the bottom of things.

They approached with metal door with ease. No problem arose from their walk down the corridor.

"That was easy," Hank said.

"Too easy for my liking." Alex said.

They stood in front of the metal door. By the side was some sort of panel.

"Now how do we get in?"

Alex placed the palm of her hand onto the pad. The panel beeped and the door slid open. "Why do I get the feeling that we were expected?" Alex asked herself.

They walked past the door and into the Intensive Care Unit.

The door closed behind them, and they looked at the room they were in.

Capsules full of water ran along the walls. Inside these capsules were people, all of them stripped of their clothes.

In the middle of the room was a series of desks with computers. And tubes and cables that ran across the floor to the capsules with people in them.

Alex noticed a few people in the capsules. There was Derik and Yvonne, they lived in her street and she noticed that Derik had a heart attack after a fight in the driveway. Yvonne, so Alex knew had committed suicide. There was another woman whom Alex saw. "This woman was in the same ward as me when I woke up from my coma," she murmured. A sudden flashback from the woman who sat next to her in the ward she was in, screamed and shouted and bit a nurse in the arm.

"Alex! Do you know these people?" Bradley asked.

Alex walked up to a series of capsules and saw their familiar faces. She gasped as she saw them in the capsules with breathing apparatuses in their mouths.

"Nate! Georgia! Ash! Kaycie!" she said as she walked from one capsule to the next. Her eyes then landed on one of the capsules. There in the capsule but dressed in brown clothing, also with a breathing apparatus in his mouth was T.

Alex placed her hand on his capsule. She sighed as she now found her friends who were locked behind a glass and submerged in water. But it was only after that she noticed that one person was missing.

"Where is Elijah?" she asked. "He's not here!" she said looking through all the capsules.

"Don't worry about Elijah, Alex. He's safe." Hank said thoroughly.

"What?" Alex asked him.

"Elijah was left behind back at that little underground bunker remember?"

Alex nodded her head. "That's right he was,"

"As soon as you never returned and the whole world began to turn chaotic, Elijah tracked me down and we hatched a plan to save you and your friends," Hank smiled.

"E-Elijah planned this?" stammered Alex.

"Well, he had help."

Alex smiled at this. At least now she was convinced that everything was now true. But why mention Elijah's name when he was supposed to be dead? Alex wasn't sure why Gupta said that Elijah was dead.

"We need to get these people out of these things!" Alex said as she ran up to a computer and started fiddling around with the controls.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Bradley asked her.

"Of course I do…I think."

Alex navigated herself through the computer until she found what she was looking for. But then her mind focused on something else.

"Why are Derik and Yvonne in these capsules?" she wondered. "More to the point why are these people in these capsules?"

"What different does it make? We need to get them out!" Bradley said.

Alex felt as if something was off.

Alex finished searching for what she was looking for. "Right, first off I need to release my friends." she said.

Just before she was about to click on the button to release her friends, the door opened and Gupta entered with Wesker in tow.

"Alex!" he said, he didn't seem surprised to see her in the room.

"Gupta!" their eyes met and locked onto one another. "So, everything is true?"

"I'm afraid so," he replied.

"Why?"

Gupta took a while to answer. "For one simple reason: Life."

"Life?" frowned Alex.

"You have something I needed to find," he said.

"And what's that?" Alex asked, as she rested her hand on her gun which was in front of the computer she was at.

"I am yet to find out, but I am patient, I can wait for as long as I want,"

"Oh, a Virus that is patient, that's new!" she said spitefully.

"I couldn't let Wesker kill you, Alex. You were far too important to be killed!" he said sternly.

"So you stopped him?"

"Yes, just before he was about to devour you, I stepped in, lucky I did,"

Alex looked back at Wesker who had his head bowed in shame.

"After I stopped him I destroyed the virus that was in him. Uroborous? You remember that type of Virus right?" Gupta asked.

Alex nodded her head. "You were going to use it for Project Jupiter,"

"Project Jupiter is null and void. It has been scrapped. Since then I have had another project in mind."

"Really? So why did you put me into a coma?"

"It was…necessary." Gupta said hesitating along his lines.

Alex frowned at this. "No," Alex said. "There is more to it."

Gupta blinked. "It started right after I sensed that T was within the city, before I met T, I was alone. I felt…sad." Gupta said. "A Virus isn't programmed to feel emotions of sadness, when I met T, it all came together. I realized that you were the key to making life Alex,"

"Me making life?"

"You created T. I was created by accident. With your help you can help me create life."

Alex was not sure what he was on about at first, until it hit her what he meant by 'life'.

Her eyes widened. "You want me to create more Human/Virus Hybrid's!" she said.

"Not just more. But a new race."

Bradley butted in. "Sorry, you want to create a race of Viruses?"

Gupta nodded his head smirking at him. "After I saved you and T from Wesker. I had to make sure that you and T were protected above all else."

"And what about Kaycie, you injected her with your purple blood, she died, blood poured from her eyes and nose, she bled out!" Alex spat. "And there she is, in the capsule,"

"She didn't die Alex, my injection had a way of pushing out all of the bad cells from her body, basically I made her healthy."

"And the blood that gushed from her eyes and nose!"

"Part of the process, far effective, unless you wanted Kaycie to have blood gushing from her mouth, which I have been led to believe is far painful than you would expect."

"And what about the whole world? You began turning people into zombies!"

Gupta hesitated again. "There was a slight…complication, after those who got infected, they began…converting back to humans, it seems that my blood has the ability to change those infected back into zombies as well as back into Humans. My blood needed time to mix with those who had been infected. You see, we rushed into things Alex. So I put together a new plan, I changed everyone back to way they were, wiped their memory using my blood. It took us two years to bring the world back to order. I wiped everyone's memory of the events of what happened,"

"Let me guess? That didn't work either," she smirked. "People began remembering didn't they?"

Gupta breathed through his nose heavily. "Yes," he said with a hint of frustration. "I knew this was possible, and I knew this was only a matter of time. So I did what was best,"

"You brought them down here, to experiment?"

"More or less."

"What about me? Did you experiment on me?" Alex asked him.

"We merely altered you memory. Kept you under observation for two years. It isn't 2034 Alex, its 2035. I lied to you. But everyone else thinks it's 2034."

"So why come up with this whole idea of making Alex think she was in a coma?" Bradley asked.

"How would you feel if you woke up in a room full of scientists? Not happy I should imagine. So I came up with an elaborate scheme. I forced Alex to believe that she was in an accident, and that she was in a coma. I even planted the idea of Bradley putting pictures up in the attic in his mind. I even created a file by making it think you were pregnant and T was your son. I even created a fake grave for your friends."

"But you forgot one thing? Elijah. He is not here. He is safe somewhere,"

"I was hoping that he would come along and save his team, but he didn't, instead he recruited Hank here, to find you to make you see sense!" he said angrily. Hank smiled at him while Gupta gave him a stern and dark look.

"But what about this Rabies Virus? And the disappearances of children?"

Gupta chuckled. "Some infected survived. I managed to smuggle them to a remote island and began infecting animals. Animals infect Humans, starts the cycle over again. Except this time I waited until it was time for a worldwide pandemic unlike last time. I give the order for the virus to spread and no one will suspect a thing. Rabies Virus, clever name and clever virus to be chosen for. No cure, no hope of survival, I was able to mimic the symptoms of the Rabies Virus as well, handy in situations like this. Oh, and as for the disappearances, there have been a few zombies lurking in the shadows around Luca city, all under my control."

"Oh, yes, you control them don't you, via some psychic link," Alex recalled.

"I see you remember some parts of our encounter."

"But I still don't understand, why keep T and my friends here?" Alex asked.

"I needed information from them. I needed to know how to make a Virus Hybrid. You know how because you have T. I know the answer is blood, but I have tried countless of times to merge blood from victims and others worldwide to the virus at hand, but nothing happens."

Alex pulled a face. "Understandable." She said. She had this problem when she created T; she tried to think of many ways on how to create a Human virus. Turns out that Alex had to wait and see if the virus found the blood compatible or not. She was not giving Gupta this information.

"Which is why I needed you, I was hoping to see if you would tell me how to create a virus. Blood is the key, but I need that missing link as to how to make a fully grown virus work. Tell me Alex. Tell me!"

"Why should I?" Alex asked.

"Because if you don't, I am going to have to start killing people!" he said threatening her.

Gupta's eyes shot towards Bradley. His eyes narrowed.

Bradley felt pain searing through his stomach which shot to his head.

"Brad!" Alex called to him. She was at his side in moments. "Brad!"

"Bradley! Are you okay? Talk to me!" Hank said.

"My…head…it's…burning!" he said through the pain.

"Let him go!" Alex snarled.

"First tell me how to create a fully grown Human/Virus Hybrid!" Gupta said.

"No!" Alex said.

"Then I am sorry." Gupta concentrated on Bradley.

His nose began to bleed and he felt like as if his head was about to explode.

"Brad!"

"Alex…I…love…you! ARGH!"

"Bradley!" Alex yelled holding his hand.

Whatever happened next was beyond Alex. Bradley then returned back to normal. His breathing was labored but he felt less in pain than he was experiencing before. "I-its stopped."

Alex looked back at Gupta. Someone was holding a scalpel to his throat. From behind him stood Wesker.

"Let them go!" he said. "Or I will slit your throat!"

Gupta sighed.

"I am sorry about all this Alex," Wesker said. "But I am no longer a threat, you see, I am nothing but a puny, pathetic, weak, human. He took away…" Wesker pushed the scalpel further into Gupta's neck. "…my power, everything that was me, he took it away."

"Killing me won't work Wesker, I can heal." Gupta said calmly.

"Shall we put that to the test?" threatened Wesker.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooooh! Hope you are liking it so far, next chapter TWO things will suprise you.**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**SoulVirus**


	15. Escape

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom who created the games and to those who worked on the films and to any others who worked with the making of the Resident Evil franchise in any way. Thank You._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well since the last chapter, I have pre-written the last few chapters of Umbrella Series 2. Anyway, won't go into too much detail, here is the longest chapter by far.**

**In Response: **To **Leyshla Gisel**, thanks for your previous review, and I am glad that everything makes sense to you now. :)

**WARNING:** Two things happen in this chapter, a previous villain has a change of heart, look out for who it is. As for the second thing that happens in this chapter, please don't hate me for what is about to happen, (hides behind pillow) enjoy, eeek!

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella – Series 2<strong>

**Chapter 15**

**Escape**

"Alex, release your friends!" Wesker told her.

Alex complied, tapped on the keypad in front of her. The capsules containing her friends were drained of its water. The capsules opened and her friends fell out, all gasping and breathing. T fell out and he looked as if he was unconscious.

Alex ran over to them and checked to see if they were okay. They were dazed and confused and looked around in terror as if the surroundings to them were evil.

"Hank, Bradley, get them out of here, I will take T." she said.

"Alex ar–" Bradley began.

"Just do it!" Alex said thoroughly.

Hank and Bradley took the naked Nate, Kaycie, Georgia and Ash out of the room they were in. Once out of sight Alex tried to get T to wake up, but he didn't budge.

"What have you done him?" Alex asked looking up at Gupta.

"Nothing! He is fine, he is just unconscious, he should come around soon." Gupta said. His tone in voice started to become somewhat more threatening.

"So I take it that you are now in control of everything are you Gupta?" Alex asked.

"In a way yes," he said with the scalpel still at his throat.

"What about Wesker, what has happened to him?"

"Tell her!" Wesker said pushing the scalpel deep into his throat.

"Before Wesker could devour you, I had to stop him. You were far too valuable to me. Knowing Wesker, he wouldn't have blinked an eye to what he was doing. So I stopped him, and then I took away his power, you see he had the Uroboros virus in him, but it took it away and I destroyed it, he is now human, no power, nothing,"

"And what about Umbrella?" Alex asked.

"The Umbrella Corporation is no longer under anyone's control, it no longer exists, the regime has been destroyed,"

"So you think." Alex said to him. Gupta frowned at her, wondering what she meant by this. "I am _not _giving you the key on how to make a virus. You can't bring another race onto this earth!" she said.

"Why not?" Gupta asked.

"For starters, there aren't enough provisions to go around; there are not enough spaces for people to live. There are over six billion people in this world, adding another whole race on top will just make things worse,"

"So you would rather me be left alone, the only one of my kind?"

"You have T."

"Two viruses are not equal to another, that is not a race, we both have different views Alex, T may not agree with what I am doing, and if he does not agree then I am alone. I _will_ create a new race of Viruses, a Virus race. I will eradicate the whole of Humanity and repopulate it with a word full of Viruses, the master race, and there is nothing you can do to stop me,"

"Not unless I slit your throat!" Wesker said.

"Try, it will not work!" Gupta said to him. "Give me the missing the link Alex!" Gupta said to her.

"No!" she said suddenly.

"The, I have no choice but to force your hand!"

Gupta kicked Wesker in the crotch where he dropped the scalpel he was holding, he span around and sliced the scalpel over his right check. Gupta then kicked him in his stomach where flew back and smashed into an empty capsule, water pouring all over him.

Alex fired three shots at Gupta. He was but a blur as he dodged them. In seconds he was at Alex's side. He grabbed her hand and twisted it around to her back forcing her to drop her gun.

"Give _me_ the missing _link_!" Gupta said to her.

"Go fuck yourself!" Alex spat.

Gupta twisted her arm even more. The excruciating pain was unbearable, Alex was sure that he would be able to tear off her arm. But the pain suddenly eased off.

Gupta was thrown to the floor as Wesker tackled him and punched him repeatedly.

"Is that all you got?" Gupta asked. His hand flung upwards and smacked Wesker right in his throat where he fell off Gupta and began coughing and spluttering violently.

Alex ran up at him and went to kick him. Gupta caught her foot and threw her from end of the room to the other landing hard on her face.

Wesker crawled along the floor and found the scalpel picked it up threw it at Gupta. Gupta held up his hand and the scalpel shot and was stuck halfway through the palm of his hand. He grabbed the scalpel and yanked it out his hand, his purple blood trickled onto the floor. He looked at his hand and the wound healed.

He walked up to Wesker. "I told you before Wesker, I can't die!" he said.

Alex who felt numb tried to get up and help Wesker, but from the sudden force when she got thrown to the ground prevented her from getting up.

Gupta placed the scalpel by Wesker's throat.

"ARGH!" Gupta yelled, something whacked him had in his back.

He turned around and saw T standing there his arms raised in combat.

Gupta lunged at T with the scalpel and stabbed him in the stomach. T smirked. He punched Gupta in the stomach, whacked him in the face, took the scalpel out of his stomach raised Gupta's head back a little and slit his throat in one clean swipe. Purple blood spewed out the gash wound from Gupta's neck. Gupta fell with awkward thud to the floor.

"T!" Alex said weakly.

T rushed over to her. "You found me!"

"Of course…I did." Alex smiled.

"You should get her out of her." Wesker said. "Gupta will revive in a few moments. I'll stay here and accept my fate."

T thought for a moment, even though he had just woken up, he sensed that Wesker had somehow changed from his evilness. "Come with us!" T said to him.

Wesker turned to look at T. "What?"

"Come with us,"

"After everything I have done?" he said to T.

"You can change the future, redeem yourself as it were. Or would you rather stay her with a Virus who has taken control of everything, even your life?"

Wesker thought for a minute or so. Indeed his life had been controlled by a Virus, and that he was no longer as strong as he once was, that being said, what was the worst that could happen?

Wesker walked over to Alex and helped T to pick her up and they left the room, leaving a bleeding Gupta on the floor.

**Umbrella – Series 2**

The massive gash wound around Gupta's neck healed, it healed so perfectly that it looked perfectly brand new, not even a scar was shown.

He opened his eyes, groaned and sighed. He got up, looked around. Alex, T and Wesker had gone.

"Time for some persuasion!" he snarled.

His head turned back to look at the remaining capsules that contained the people whom he had collected.

An evil grin appeared on his face.

**Umbrella – Series 2**

T and Wesker carried Alex through the corridors and back to the reception area of the hospital.

Once at the reception area, armed guards were ordering the residents to back further into the hospital itself. T and Wesker saw a group of infected trying to storm the hospital.

"Shit," Wesker said. "Gupta must have ordered them here to stop us from leaving!"

T looked around as did Wesker, Alex also who was slowly beginning to shake off the effect of the small battle she had with Gupta just moments ago.

The three of them noticed that there people with cuts and bruises and were bleeding profusely. Even the nurses and doctors couldn't stop the bleeding of many patients. T and Wesker and Alex knew they were standing in a nest. Any moment now, they would turn into blood thirsty zombies.

"Alex!" Bradley said walking up to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Alex said nodding her head.

"Oh, you must be Bradley," T said.

"You know who I am?"

"I had the privilege of poking around in Alex's mind a few times." T said. Wesker gave T a puzzling look. "It's a long story."

"We can't get out!" Kaycie said, she was wrapped up in a blanket, as was Nate, Georgia and Ash.

"There has to be another way out of here!" Alex said.

"Unless those exits are blocked too!" Hank said, his eyes suddenly locked on Wesker. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Hank said, he reached for his gun which he had managed to keep with him, Bradley the same.

"He is helping us to escape!" T said to Hank.

Hank, as well as Kaycie, Nate, Ashley and Georgia eyed Wesker. For the first time in his life, he actually felt vulnerable and that scared him so much as to when he had power.

"Listen we can start arguing later, right now we need to get out of here!" T said to them.

"We might be able to get out through one of the side doors of the hospital!" Wesker said. He led them away from the reception and just in time as a snarl and a bloodcurdling scream from one of the armed guards who got bitten by an infected patient had just turned.

**Umbrella – Series 2**

Screams echoed from within the hospital.

Wesker lead the team towards a completely safe exit that was not manned or trying to be forced open by hordes of undead.

Once the doors were open, they heard gunfire raging at the front of the hospital.

Wesker led down to the front of the hospital but stopped them from travelling any further as they saw hordes of undead trying to break into the hospital, they seemed so focus on getting inside the front way and not any other exits.

"Gupta maybe be bright," Wesker said. "But he sure is thick at times."

Alex groaned as she saw her car, toppled over and crushed like a rumbled up piece of paper. "All the guns are in there," she said. "Now how are we going to get out of here?"

"Well, there is that," Hank pointed to an unarmed ambulance.

"You are not suggesting on stealing an ambulance are you?" Bradley asked him.

"At this moment in time, stealing seems to be the only option we have at escaping this hospital and Gupta's clutches, I for one will take that option, or if you wish to wait here, be my guest!" Wesker said as he made his way towards the ambulance, opened the back doors and did a thorough sweep through.

"I'm with Wesker on this!" Alex said as she quickly jumped into the back of the ambulance.

Hank looked at Bradley. "I think I preferred her to the way she was before she remembered everything about her life." he said.

Bradley and Hank escorted and got Kaycie, Ash, Nate and Georgia into the back of ambulance, T was the last to get in.

Wesker had to hot wire the ambulance to start, and quickly they were off. He managed to knock down some infected in his way.

"Strange," said T. "They are not even trying to catch us." as he watched the hordes of infected carry on trying to get into the hospital.

"That suits me just fine." Bradley said.

Wesker drove as fast as he could away from the hospital. "We need to get someplace safe. Any ideas?"

"We need to get to the airport!" Hank said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I have someone who wants to meet you." Hank said. "T, Brad, help me with the others!" Bradley, Hank and T began to assist and check for signs of any abnormalities within Kaycie, Ashley, Nate and Georgia. They seemed slightly dazed and confused still, but they looked fine at least.

Alex sat up in front with Wesker; her hand was on her gun. Wesker noticed this. "I am not going to harm you, Alex, there will be no point in that," he said.

"You gave the order to kill my parents, and me, so forgive me if I am a little on edge with you being here!" she said spitefully, snarling almost.

"If it makes you feel any better," he began saying. "There is not a day goes by when I wish I could turn back time and prevent that from happening,"

Alex stared out ahead of the road. "It doesn't." she said without any emotion in her voice. Her face void of life as she thought back to that day when she saw her parents dead and lifeless bodies on her household floor.

Wesker looked at her, a painful expression appeared on his face, he almost looked as if he wanted to cry, but held strong.

In the back of the ambulance Bradley and T were finishing looking over Georgia, Nate, Ash while T kept close by to Kaycie who was shaking a little.

"So," Bradley said. "A Virus, eh?" he said.

T nodded once, a blank expression on his face.

"How does it feel, to be a Virus I mean?"

T thought for a minute, he wasn't sure how to answer this question. "I assume it is how it feels to be a Human." T said. Bradley looked at him, lost, but didn't bother taking the conversation forward.

T then looked at Hank who was talking on a mobile phone. He then pocketed the phone after he finished using it. "What is that?" T asked, he had never seen a mobile phone before. Two years of being trapped behind a glass tube with water in, he missed a lot that Humans did for a living.

"Oh, this?" Hank said, pulling his mobile back out and showing it to T. "It's a mobile phone, a sort of communications device; it is a sort of way in which you can talk to people who are far away,"

"Like a radio?" T asked him.

"Sort of…" Hank said, he left the sentence to explaining to T how a mobile phone works, in the air.

T stood right by the side of Kaycie, not leaving her side as he wrapped his arm around her. She buried herself deep into his chest, almost as if he was a shield for her.

"How did you get into my dreams, T?" Hank asked him.

T looked up at him.

"Oh," he said.

He looked somewhat pained by hearing Hank in asking this question.

"I seem to…have the ability to," he hesitated, "to, reach across into one another's mind and talk to them, sometimes in their dreams, or as a voice in their heads." He said.

Alex learned and looked over her shoulder at T. T caught her surprised look. "It was you in my dreams," she said surprised.

"I kept asking for your help, but I figured that Gupta may have done something to you that would prevent me from telling you the truth. I managed to show you a possible outcome if you did not remember the truth, everyone in the world would become, well, dead. Gupta was planning on turning every one of you into mutants. I knew that he could control the infected, and I realized if he could control the infected, then I could control something as well. Aside from actually sensing Gupta around me via some psychic link, I had the ability to read minds and inflict scenarios into people's head, similar to when people have hallucinations, but more in depth. I could entre people's minds and talk to them, force them to see whatever I want them to see." T said. He paused, sighed and carried on. "Most of the time, Gupta would try and prevent me from reaching into your mind. I managed to reach into Hanks mind just by pure chance. You on the other hand Alex, was a lot difficult, I had to time my infiltration into your mind just right, I couldn't let Gupta know what I was up to. But when he did, I was afraid that he was going to do something to all of you."

"So what does he want, exactly?" Bradley asked T.

"He wants to create a race of Viruses. Human bred Viruses. Another race, but far more resilient, stronger, and smarter than that of the Humans."

"Sounds like Project Jupiter all over again!" Alex said glancing back at Wesker.

"Gupta had this planned from before Project Jupiter was created." T said to them. "I looked into his mind and I saw everything that he was planning. He wants to kill off the whole Human race and replace it with Viruses. Anyone who stands in his way is as good as dead, but as of late, he has had some trouble maintaining in creating a fully bred Human/Virus Hybrid."

"Well, at least it is a good thing I didn't tell him that the blood had to be compatible for the Virus used to merge with." Alex said resting back into her seat.

"Actually…" T said. Alex knew what was going to happen next. "He knows. Gupta knows." Alex looked back at him. T said nothing after that.

"Why do you think that you were in a coma for two years?" Wesker said to her.

"He was, prowling through my brain?" she said aghast.

"He found what he was looking for Alex, but he had to be sure," replied Wesker.

Alex sat back in her seat. "So he has done it," she said to herself. "Gupta has created a new race of Viruses, but why haven't we seen any on the streets?"

"I never felt them nor sensed them if that is what you mean?" T said. "He must have a facility somewhere,"

"Wesker!" Alex turned to him. "You must know where he is hiding, you must know where goes to when he is not around!"

"Sorry, Alex." he said. "I don't. At times he would make sure that I never ever followed him, he kept a close watch on me after her took my powers, he had men put on me, watching me as I went around the hospital, I wanted to tell you what was going on, but he forced me to keep me quiet–" he stopped talking. It seemed that he couldn't bare to talk about what Gupta was up to and he stood back and let him get away with it.

As evil as Wesker was back then, there was always a time in which he wondered to himself what would happen if he had a change of heart? And now his question was answered, here he was, helping Alex escape from Luca City, and trying to stop Gupta, it felt strange to him, being evil and having power seemed to control his life. But this new leash he was on, seemed somewhat much better than what he did in the past, but the past continued to sweep over him like a flood, a constant reminder for him to remember what he did in the past, to make him see that and renounce the old ways. He may not be able to make things better or take back what he did, such as ordering the killings of Alex's parents, there was nothing he could do to make up for that. But right now, making a difference was all he could do to make things better.

Wesker drove all the way to the airport, passing him on the way was ambulances and police cars. Even a few army type trucks passed them.

The radio in the ambulance sounded, alerting anyone within the vicinity to make their way towards Luca City hospital. They ignored the plea for help, for they knew that if they went back, Gupta would at least have found some way or another to get his hands on them. Alex stretched forward and switched the radio off.

"Here we are!" Wesker said as they saw over the tops of buildings the tail ends of planes.

Wesker drove into the airfield, lucky for him; no one stopped him from entering, which he found somewhat peculiar. Maybe it was because he was driving and ambulance and they instantly thought that someone within in the Airport was taken ill or something. Either way they got in.

"Drive up to the nearest Hanger," Hank told him. Wesker nodded and drove up to the nearest hanger where the metallic doors were wide open.

Someone was standing outside the hanger, waiting for them. Wesker pulled up to a halt.

Alex, stunned by what she was seeing, saw him, alive and well: Elijah.

Alex jumped out and ran up to hug him. "Are you a sight for sore eyes!" she said.

Elijah chuckled. "It's good to see you to after all this time." His eyes then suddenly locked onto Wesker. "What the fuck is he doing here?!" Elijah said, his voice deepening into a threatening snarl.

"He is with us! It's okay, he won't harm us!" Alex said to him. Alex felt a shudder ripple up her spine when she said that Wesker was with her and won't harm her or anyone, in all honesty it felt like as if she was lying to herself.

The back doors to the ambulance opened, Hank, Bradley and T jumped out and helped Ash, Nate and Georgia out of the back, Kaycie held tightly onto T's hand and didn't let go of it.

Alex's eyes narrowed and began to wonder.

"Hank, it has been a while." he said

"Indeed it has. We got a little sidetracked along the way, but we are here now. We should get going!"

"Going!" Alex said. "Going where exactly?"

Hank offered her an explanation. "We can't stay in the United States any longer Alex, Gupta probably knows where we are, hoards of infected might be making their way here as we speak."

"Well about T?" Bradley asked. "Isn't Gupta and T connected?"

"Not connected," T said. "But we can sense each other, the further away we get, the less we will be able to sense each other. Leaving the United States will be better; I doubt he can track us where we are going."

"Then let's get a move on!" Alex said.

They all made their way into the hanger where a small private jet was waiting for them. "Get on, quickly!" Hank said to them.

Hank, Wesker, Alex and Elijah helped everyone onto the plane, T who was still with Kaycie escorted her to the steps of the plane. The moment that T's fingers let go of hers, Kaycie span around. "T!" she said still shaking.

"I am right here Kaycie," he said to her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Hank then took Kaycie off of him. "Be careful with her." he said to Hank.

"I will be." he said.

Alex stopped and looked back at the airstrip, but more of the surrounding environment around her.

"Alex," T said walking up to her, "are you okay?"

Alex nodded. "Just reminiscing about old times past, when they world was better the way it was, before this nightmare,"

"This nightmare is something that Wesker and his friends started. And we can end it, Alex, I know we can."

Alex turned and smiled at T. "You are far better and wiser than any Virus I have ever met T, far better than Gupta, why he wants to kill off humanity is something I will never understand."

T nodded. "As difficult as I try to understand Humans, I find them fascinating," he looked back at the front of the plane where Alex could have sworn that he was looking through the metal at the point of where Kaycie was sitting.

"Since we left the hospital, you have stayed close to Kaycie than anyone, why?" Alex asked him.

T remained quiet for a little while. But then he answered. "When I saw her die, in front of me, something happened to me Alex. I felt sad, upset, and angered. When Gupta said that he didn't kill her, but forced the bad cells out of her body as it were, I was relieved that she was alive. Whilst I was in that console, and the water that was pushing against me, I saw her," he said. "I saw Kaycie, smiling at me behind my closed eyes. She never left my mind, I couldn't explain it, still don't. And now I care for her more than anything. What does that mean?"

Alex smiled. "I think I know what it means. I'll tell you when this is all over." she said.

"Bradley!" Hank said.

Alex turned to see Bradley who collapsed onto the floor; he started having a fit of some kind. Alex ran over to him.

"Brad, baby, what is it?" Alex asked.

"Something…is…happening…t-to me!" he said his voice straining, his face was going red.

"Alex, look!" T said looking at his hand, which looked dead to him, it was black with his veins showing through. His nose started to bleed, and his mouth began to froth. Wesker returned to see what was going on.

"It's Gupta. He must be activating the blood in Bradley's system!" he said.

"What does that mean?" Alex looked at Wesker shouted to him.

"It means he is going to turn any second now!" T said.

Alex's eyes widened as she looked back at Bradley. "No, no, not him, anyone but him!"

"Alex we have to go," Wesker said.

"_We_ save Bradley first!" Alex said.

Wesker didn't want to fight with Alex, so he decided to step back and let her attend to Bradley.

"Alex…" he coughed and spluttered through is frothy mouth. "Alex...I…" his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he jerked around wildly. The he suddenly stopped.

"Bradley!" Alex shook his body. "BRADLEY!" she shouted. "No, NO! COME BACK! COME BACK!"

"Alex!" Hank said trying to pull her away from Bradley's dead lifeless body. Alex thought against his restraint. "Alex, he is gone, come on!"

"NO! BRAD!"

T looked at her.

"Wesker, can you fly a plane?" Hank said.

"Funnily enough, I can." Wesker said to him.

"Get it started." ordered Hank.

Wesker nodded and rushed off to start up the plane.

Hank was still battling against Alex to try and get her away from Bradley's dead body, any moment now, he would rise up and start killing.

"Alex, come on!"

"No, let go of me, let me go!" she sobbed and cried.

Bradley's hand twitched, and then he rose suddenly with a snarl and lunged towards Alex and Hank.

Whatever happened next came as a blur to them; something pushed them to the floor.

They saw T trying to pry Bradley off of him as he bit into his arm. T managed to pry his arm loose from Bradley.

Part of his flesh was torn and he bled blue. Then his wound healed, just like Gupta's wound when T sliced his neck open.

Bradley – now infected – swayed back and forth.

"I know you can see me, Gupta," T said to the now zombie Bradley. "I know what you are planning, but this is wrong, it stops here! We can find another way to have a race of Viruses live on this earth; it doesn't have to end in bloodshed. A new race should be met with kindness and peace. You know that, and I have been on this earth less than you have. Make the right choices and do things the right way!" T said trying to reason with Gupta whom T had a good idea was watching them through Bradley.

"_Kill them all!_" Gupta's voice echoed in Bradley's mind.

Bradley moved forward slightly, but he struggled to move. Hank and Alex looked at him confused.

Behind them Wesker had managed to get the plane engines to start up.

"A-le-x!" Bradley said struggling to speak.

Alex gasped as what she saw.

"A-le-x, I l-ov-e y-ou!" the zombie Bradley said.

"Fight it Bradley, fight it! FIGHT IT!" Alex said.

"_What are you doing? Kill them!_" Gupta's voice said to Bradley in his mind.

"R-un! R-un!" the zombiefied Bradley said to them. "T," he turned to T. "S-t-op, G-up-ta!"

"I will!" T said to Bradley. "I promise you that."

Bradley then lost his will and then burst towards T, punching him in the face and knocking him out T helped Hank escort Alex onto the plane.

T couldn't bare to kill Bradley, seeing how much Bradley meant to Alex, he left him on the floor of the hanger.

Once on the plane, doors closed, Wesker piloted the plane onto the runway and quickly took off, ignoring the command from the control tower for permission to take off. He managed to avoid an incoming plane from colliding with them.

They were now on their way out of the United States. Smoke and flames rose high above the skyscrapers of Luca City.

Alex looked back at the airport, and cried as she left Bradley behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know, I didn't want to get kill off Bradley - although he is not technically dead per se - but I had to, as it seemed to fit with the series. Believe me, even I had a hard time writing this chapter out. **

**Anyway, reviews would be nice.**

**SoulVirus**


	16. Reminiscence

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom who created the games and to those who worked on the films and to any others who worked with the making of the Resident Evil franchise in any way. Thank You._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not much to say here, so I will just get on with the usual.**

**In Response: **To **Leyshla Gisel**, thanks for your previous review, I was expecting a more different reaction but it will do :)

**WARNING!: ADULT THEMES are present in this chapter. So don't say I didn't warn you. Therefore I am giving this chapter an M rating, which is a 15.**

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella – Series 2<strong>

**Chapter 16**

**Reminiscence**

Safely out of the vicinity of the United States, Elijah told Wesker to pilot the plane towards the United Kingdom.

Nate, Georgia, Ash and Kaycie were cleaned up and were dressed in fully in brand new clothes that Elijah had brought with him. Kaycie was asleep in her seat whilst T sat next to her, her head on his shoulder.

Alex on the other hand didn't look too good herself, she was pale white and she looked as if she hadn't got a wink of sleep for a long time, come to think of it, she couldn't remember when she last had a good nice sleep.

Hank saw her and sat down next to her. "I am sorry about Bradley, Alex. I know how much he meant to you,"

"No you don't," Alex said her voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. "I lose my parents, I nearly lost my friends, Gupta made me think I was in a coma, my boyfriend gets turned into a Zombie, and Gupta is planning on a way to kill off all of Humanity and replace it with a race full of Viruses." she sighed heavily. "Why do I get the feeling that I am destined to live a life of sorrow and misery?"

"Why would you think that?" Hank frowned.

"Because everywhere I go, everything I touch falls to shit." she replied.

Hank stared at her; he couldn't help but feel sorry for her, and why shouldn't he be?

"When I met Gupta next, and I will meet Gupta, I am going to rip his balls off, shoot a massive hole through his skull, and, slit his throat and throw him in a vat of acid!" Alex said through gritted teeth.

"That's dark," Hank said grimacing.

"So what if it is?" Alex said looking at him. "You know, since I woke up from my coma, I really wanted to believe that everything was a dream, a nightmare that I made up for myself. But it turns out that everything was a lie, people were remembering, and I ignored it all, you were trying to get me to remember by placing that USB Stick into my home, and I thought nothing of it, Gupta tried to fake that I gave birth to T. I should have paid more attention to everything around me, I should have known–"

"Don't blame yourself, Alex." Hank said to her. "You weren't to know that Gupta was manipulating you, making you believe and think what he wanted you to think, you shouldn't beat yourself for what has happened. These things happen; there is nothing we can do about that."

Hank was right, as difficult as things were at times, things happen without people even realizing it, and at times there was just nothing we could do about those things that happen to the world. Alex stared out of the window of the plane as the clouds floated by underneath her feet. The sun was setting and night was dawning, and Alex allowed sleep to overcome her, and she drifted off into a sleep where she saw herself and Bradley having the happiest times of their lives.

**Umbrella – Series 2**

Kaycie kept her head rested on T's shoulder, their hands locked in one another.

Elijah came and sat opposite them.

"She looks so peaceful." Elijah said staring at Kaycie, T nodded. "Are you two, by any chance…?"

T looked blankly at Elijah.

"You know…?" Elijah began making some hand movements, still T didn't quite get the grasp of what he was getting at.

"Are you two together?" Elijah said finally.

"Of course we are. I mean, were sitting right next to each other,"

Elijah rolled his eyes, he forgot that T was still trying to get to grasp with the Human lifestyle.

"No, I mean, are you together as in, together, together?"

T blinked, now confused. "What?" he asked him.

"Do you dig her?"

Again T drew a blank.

Elijah sighed in frustration. "Have you fucked her?"

"Fucked?" T frowned heavily.

Elijah sighed heavily. "Do you love her?" he said finally.

"Oh!" T said finally getting the grasp of things. "No, I don't love her,"

"Really? Well my eyes say otherwise,"

"Just because I am holding hands with her doesn't mean that I love her." T said. "And what do you mean by fuck? What is that?"

"Oh, boy!" Elijah said. "I'd have thought you'd have known about mating rituals by now,"

"Only certain animals, but I have been stuck in a capsule for two years, isolated from the rest of the world with very little experience on what to go on. Tell me, what is this 'fucked' thing anyway?"

Elijah stifled as laugh, _this is going to be interesting_, he thought to himself. But he gave it his best shot and told him what 'fucking' really meant.

"When someone falls in love with someone, at a pivotal point in their lives, they would like to express their own love to that person, a special way to express one's love is to mate with them, a Human's way to mate with someone, is by having the males penis erect and driving it into the female's vagina, I won't go to technical into it, when I think about sex I normally get a hard on,"

"A hard on?" T mused.

"I'll tell you another time." Elijah said. "I think I will go and see how Ashley is doing, and then see where we are."

T nodded at him as Elijah got up and left.

**Umbrella – Series 2**

As night rolled on, everyone – or rather almost everyone – was asleep, apart from Wesker who was piloting the plane, and T and Hank.

Hank sat opposite T as Kaycie still rested her head against his shoulder and not once had she let go of his hand since they lifted off from the ground.

"How do you think it happened?" Hank asked at first which caused T look at him blankly. "Bradley, how do you think he got turned into to zombie so easily? He wasn't even bitten, nor was he injected by Gupta's blood, so, how is it that he became infected?"

T sighed and rested his head further back into the headrest of his seat. "Two years ago, Wesker and Gupta were planning on eradicating the Human race and allowing only those who were strong enough to survive the outbreak to live on, Survival of the Fittest, Wesker said. During the outbreak in Luca City two years ago, many residents managed to escape to other parts of the world. Only when it was time did Gupta need to activate the virus cells to infect those in other parts of the world who had been bitten or scratched by the Zombies. My guess is that Bradley was one of those people who was either scratched or bitten back two years ago. Then the infected began dying out, some reverted back to Human, although Gupta's blood was passed on from infected to infected, and thus remained in so many people's bloodstreams,"

"And with so many people with Gupta's blood in them from the attack two years ago–" Hank began saying.

"All Gupta had to do was manipulate the blood flowing in all those Humans bloodstreams, made them think whatever they wanted them to think, wiped their minds from remembering whatever happened back two years ago, and played his time. Bradley must have had some parts of Gupta's blood still in him, and Gupta activated those blood cells and Bradley succumbed to being infected and turned into a Zombie once again." T finished for him.

Hank shook his head; he couldn't believe that everything was happening again, two years of restoration and then history repeats itself. He had seen what those Zombies had did to the world, only to have them revert back to being Humans and then have them hypnotically fix up the earth and then resume normal lives, followed by the mysterious disappearances of little children and an outbreak of Rabies Virus from Japan that spreads to China and Russia, and then having hordes of Zombies turn up in Luca City. It was enough to make one's mind explode just by even thinking about it.

"Humanity honestly expects that we can learn from the past, but we never do," Hank said still shaking his head. "Over the many millennia since Humanity had walked this earth, we have raged wars, killed for no reason, fought for own rights, but for wrong causes, even when a voice of one person rises up from the crowd to help sort out this mess, someone comes along and makes things worse, because they are paranoid or think that they are better than the person on the stage. It's the same thing over and over, nothing ever changes. Humanity is the reason why this has happened; we are our own monsters in our own nightmares." Hank said looking out of the window and into the darkness outside.

"Only," T said softly, "this time, it wasn't a Human, it was a Human/Virus Hybrid. Gupta did this, he did this because he wants more of his kind, Human living Viruses, and he is going to kill more Humans just to get what he wants, being one of his kind myself, even I find that wrong. This was started by a Virus, and it will end with a Virus,"

"Are you going to kill him?" Hank asked T.

T looked at him. He wasn't sure how to answer this question. "How do you kill a virus?" he asked. "Especially when that virus can heal, even after slitting his own throat?"

"Good point!" Hank said.

"How long do we have until we land?" T asked him.

"Shouldn't be long know, I will see to Wesker seeing that Elijah is asleep on where we are." Hank got up and left T alone with the sleeping Kaycie.

As he walked down the cabin of the plane, he stopped and turned to look at Alex, who was sleeping and breathing heavily.

**Umbrella – Series 2**

_He ran his hands up the sides of her stomach and groped her around her back and pulled her in closer, their skin touching each other in desperation of not wanting to let go._

_He gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her neck. Their hands were now intertwined with each other._

"_I love you, Alex." Bradley whispered into her ear._

"_I love you too." Alex replied back to him breathlessly._

_Bradley moved his body up and down over Alex, looking deep into her blue sparkling eyes. Alex moaned as she felt a wave of ecstasy wash over her, a spark that told her that he was the one, that spark that told them both that they were meant for each other. _

_Alex had made love before, but this was nothing compared to her first time with her first boyfriend. Bradley was just amazing._

_He increased his speed, and Alex felt more…she couldn't even describe what she was feeling; all she knew was that this was love; Bradley was giving her his love. He must have loved her so much for him to want this with her._

_The sensation, tickled, but was warm, which she liked, it was smooth and massaged the walls of her insides. _

_Bradley slowed down. "Don't stop!" she begged him almost exhaustedly._

"_I'm going to…" Bradley said nothing after that._

_Alex smiled; she knew what he was referring to. "Go ahead, I want this." _

_Bradley smiled at her. He closed his eyes, and seemed to force pain on his face._

_A hot juicy sensation flowed just below her stomach as Bradley climaxed to the full._

_Alex moaned and panted. Bradley collapsed on her and held her tight. Alex wrapped her arms around him. _

"_Wake up, Alex." Bradley whispered into her ear._

"_What?"_

"_Wake up!" he said to her gently. "Wake up!"_

**Umbrella – Series 2**

"Wake up, Alex, wake up." T nudged her gently in her sleep.

Alex's stirred and opened her eyes slowly and saw T staring back at her.

"Oh, T, what's going on?" she asked wearily.

"We're nearly there," he said to her.

Alex rubbed her eyes and sat up straight. "I was dreaming, T. Have you ever dreamed?"

T caught her sad gaze. "Once," he said. "A long time ago, when I was created." he said no more.

Alex however continued with telling T what her dream consisted of. "Bradley was there, I could touch him, feel him, grasp him…" she fell silent for a few minutes. "We were making love together," she smiled. "He is an excellent fuck," she laughed at this. T merely blinked at her, with that same expression on his face of him not knowing the term 'Fuck'. "I was enjoying it, and like every dream, you don't want it to end. But it did, and now he is gone. No hope of me seeing him again, ever touching him or kissing him, never again feeling his arms around me,"

T opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. "What?" Alex asked catching his glance.

T hesitated. "I have been thinking," he said. "Gupta mentioned that some of the Zombies turned back into Humans, and I sat sitting with Kaycie, well," he looked somewhat worried. "Kaycie had been injected with Gupta's blood, shouldn't she be the same as Bradley before we left?" he asked Alex.

Alex remembered that Kaycie had been injected with Gupta's blood and she bled out, but here she was in the plane, all safe and sound, no abnormalities had occurred to her since Alex rescued her friends. Alex thought for a minute. Gupta was able to manipulate his own blood from miles around, but then Alex thought, if almost everyone in the world had been succumbed to Gupta's blood via it being passed on from infected to infected, then why hasn't the whole world succumbed to his power?

The answer was right in front of Alex.

"T," she started, "when you first met Gupta, you kept collapsing," T nodded his head. "Could you, by any chance sense Gupta's blood in any one else?"

T thought, he could sense Gupta: yes. But he couldn't sense his blood in people.

"No," he said. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh," he said groaning.

"What is it?" Alex asked him.

"Gupta injected his blood into Kaycie; she might be infected to, which means–"

"Kaycie is fine!" said a firm voice as Wesker stood between the threshold of the cockpit. "When Gupta saw how valuable you were T, and how valuable Alex was, he decided to flush away all his blood that was in Kaycie, he suspected that Alex would arrive at some time to save her friends. She has no trace of Gupta's blood in her body, I should know, I was there with her when we flushed her body of the G-Virus." Wesker said. "I suggest everyone strap themselves down, we will be landing in a few minutes." he then retreated back into the cockpit and piloted the plane to descend.

Alex and her newly re-formed team strapped themselves back down.

The plane dropped suddenly and their stomachs dipped into their bodies as the plane dipped more and more.

The landing gear was dropped, and in a matter of minutes the plane landed with a thump and thud on the tarmac of the runway.

Looking out of the windows, Alex and her team noticed that there was no terminal in sight, neither were there any buildings for miles around, just a large and black void of darkness.

Wesker powered the plane down, reappeared from the cockpit and opened the door to the plane.

He was the first to leave the plane, followed by Alex and her team.

"Where are we?" Alex asked Elijah who stood next to her in the ensuring darkness around.

A blinding flash of large led lights blinded them all, jumping up from the ground were a group of black armed guards. Alex recognized these people immediately, how could she ever forget them: Umbrella.

"What's going on here?" Alex asked Elijah.

"Making a difference to the future Alex, making a difference to the future." smiled Elijah.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nearing the end of this series, soooo close now, Waaaaaaaaa!**

**Anyway, reviews would be nice.**

**SoulVirus.**


	17. Underground

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom who created the games and to those who worked on the films and to any others who worked with the making of the Resident Evil franchise in any way. Thank You._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only three more chapters left after this, eeeeeek. Anyway here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**In Response: **To **Leyshla Gisel**, thanks for your last review, and the answer to your review will be answered in this chapter. Aren't i good in answering people's reviews, lol :)

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella – Series 2<strong>

**Chapter 17**

**Underground**

Umbrella guards surrounded them, but it was not Alex and her team that were being held at gunpoint, it was Wesker.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Wesker as Umbrella guards cocked their guns and aimed at him with their targeting lasers spots moving slightly on his chest.

"Just a temporary precaution is all," Elijah said to him. "Take him!" he ordered the guards. Two guards come up to Wesker followed by group of armed men who escorted him into a nearby black armored van, as soon as the back doors were closed the van drove off into an unknown direction.

"Alex, follow me." Elijah said as he escorted Alex and her team towards a nearby limo that was waiting for them, Elijah told them that it was specially requested for them. Alex and her team stepped into the limo which held drinks of champagne and whisky, Elijah was the last to step into the limo, the door closed via one of the guards and they were off. The blackened out windows prevented them from seeing anything as they left…wherever it was they were.

The journey was smooth and relaxed, and Alex and her team couldn't help but wonder if they had just stepped into the lion's den now that they were in the company of Umbrella, but Alex thought that there had to be more than that.

"Whisky!" said Ashley weak and breathlessly reaching for a glass and pouring a massive load of the malt liquor into her glass and quickly drank it all in one swig. It was the first time she had spoken since she came out of the capsule she was kept in, and just by drinking the whole whiskey, she felt somewhat…more comfortable with where she was at the moment.

The others, Nate and Georgia who sat next to each other were merely holding each other's hands; Georgia was snuggled up closely to Nate. Kaycie resumed the position as she was in the plane with T, resting her head on his shoulder and their hands locked firmly. Hank on the other hand, tried to get a much better view out of the blackened window, but to no prevail.

"What is all this, Elijah? What is going on?" Alex asked him wearily.

"I have been busy over the last two years." he said. "I have been recruiting and have managed to persuade quite a few people to join my course in bringing down the old regime of Umbrella and recreating the one you started Alex. Remember, Umbrella reborn?"

Alex thought back to when she had first escaped Luca City which seemed such a long time ago, she had vowed to take down the old regime of Umbrella and create a new version of Umbrella, her Umbrella, an Umbrella where she could make a difference and help people, the way Umbrella was meant to be from the very moment it was created.

"Yes I remember, is that where we are going? Back our base?" Alex asked, for that moment she had completely forgotten that her base was back in the United States and she wasn't in the United States any more, she was in the United Kingdom.

Elijah shook his head. "Unfortunately, remember Alex, we are in the United Kingdom, note the United States. And besides, I had to leave the base where I was, lucky I did, Umbrella had sent a few unexpected visitors to our base and took almost everything we had, I saved a few of the equipment that we had at the time, including the downloaded database which you downloaded from Umbrella when you first worked there. Over the first four months I was on the run, I managed to smuggled aboard a cargo vessel bound for the United Kingdom, it was here where I came upon an abandoned underground laboratory which belonged to Umbrella; it was wiped clean after an incident happened there, it was also said that this underground laboratory was the backup laboratory for William Birkin who created the G-Virus,"

Alex's eyes widened. William Birkin, she had heard that name before, a long time ago. If she was not mistaken, when she first came to Umbrella, Wesker showed her some of the zombies that had survived and were in his view were 'the last to go' even though they weren't. Wesker even mentioned that Birkin created the G-Virus but he didn't go too far into detail.

"It's a long story; the file is on the mainframe. So," Elijah continued, "seeing my opportunity, I snooped around, checked thoroughly to make sure that no one was still in the underground laboratory and decided to rebuild our base there,"

"Alone?" T asked.

Elijah shook his head. "I managed to convince a few discarded Umbrella guards to help join our course; most of them were keen on joining. I found some scientists who too were keen on making a difference to that of the original Umbrella, within little of a month, those who survived the attack almost two years ago contacted me and joined the new improved Umbrella. We are also taking in refugees now, protecting them from any type of bioterrorist or bio-organic attack, we have abolished experimenting on Humans. Umbrella,_ our_ Umbrella Alex, has changed for the good; we are now helping the future for a better tomorrow."

**Umbrella – Series 2**

The limo drove into a large hanger which was placed in the middle of nowhere, Alex and her team knew that they were in United Kingdom, somewhere, but they didn't know where exactly in the United Kingdom they were.

Inside the massive hanger the whole place was littered with guards and snipers on watch, keeping guard to make sure that nothing suspicious got anywhere near or away from the new Umbrella base. The limo came to a stop, and the doors opened via one of the guards, Elijah stepped out first followed by Alex, then T, and then Kaycie, Georgia, Nate and Ash and Hank followed.

Elijah and a group of guards escorted them towards large square platform. "After you!" he said smiling to Alex. Alex and her team stepped onto the platform; four guards stepped on with them. Railings flung up in front of them, closing them in a metal cage.

The cage suddenly rattled and then they were being lowered quite fast as they felt their stomachs dip and churn slightly at the speed they were going.

Alex raised her eyebrows in amazement at what was going on before her eyes. She was even amazed that Elijah pulled such a thing off. Of course he did say he had help, she wondered if Hank helped in a major part of the design?

"How far down is this Laboratory?" T asked.

"A fair way down, we are planning on making some amendments to the hanger in the coming months." Elijah said.

"How many people have joined?" Alex asked she wanted to know as much as she possibly could about this new underground that Elijah had helped put together.

Elijah smiled and chuckled slightly through his nose. "You'll see."

After some thirty minutes the lift began to slow. I stopped with a shuddering clang, and before them a pair of metal doors was stationed in front of them.

"_Doors opening._" A male electronic voice said.

The metal door opened.

Voices came flooding through the metal doors as they opened wider. Alex and her team stepped off from the elevator and into a large reception area.

The underground walls were metal based and luminous bright LED lights were clung to the walls and ceilings. But even with the metal, the atmosphere had a dark and depressing feel to it. People walked around talking to each other, exchanging words, men and women in lab coats went around with clipboards taking notes.

Alex walked forwards into the main large metallic structure of the underground. The Umbrella logo was etched behind the information desk which was situated not that far from the lift. In bright white letters and written in a posh italic font was the word _Umbrella._

Alex stared at the word. It seemed like a long time since she heard the word Umbrella; in fact now that she kept repeating the name over and over in her head, the name didn't seem to frighten her anymore. Hearing the name used to bring shivers up her spine, it was as if the very name itself was enough to scare people rather than the people who were behind its doors experimenting on whatever it was they were experimenting on in the first place.

Suddenly everyone in the reception area stopped and all turned to see Alex and her team.

An eerie silence followed at their sudden entrance into this new Underground Umbrella, and then, rather peculiar and somewhat unexpected to Alex and her team, someone clapped their hands once, and then again, someone else joined in, then another, and another.

Soon, slow at first the whole reception area was applause, clapping at Alex and her team, some began to whistle and cheer loudly.

It was as if Alex and her team were popular for some unknown reason.

Alex turned to Elijah for an explanation.

"I have told them all what you do in life; I told them everything about your determination to change the world for the better,"

"You did that for Alex?" T asked him.

"Not just for Alex, but for all of you. You see you may not know it, but we all need you, the world needs you, now more than ever." Elijah said to them.

Alex looked on as the reception area became full of refugees and scientists and other residents whom Elijah took into his care, all clapping to see them standing in front of them.

**Umbrella – Series 2**

Alex and her team were given living quarters to live in seeing that they were going to be spending their lives at the underground base of Umbrella that Elijah had built. The place was amazing. It seemed that Elijah had thought of everything, he had stocked up on weapons, hired only those whom he thought would not rattle out where Alex and her team were.

Alex knew that Umbrella was popular, but she didn't expect there to be an Underground Umbrella lab in the United Kingdom.

Once everyone was settled down and were shown to their quarters, they whole team began to familiarize themselves with their brand new home.

Georgia stood in front of her massive wide bed looking down at a red nightdress that was laid out before her.

Wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her softly on the neck, Nate took her hands and stretched them out. "I remember you asking me to fuck you before we got separated," he whispered into her ear.

Georgia smiled and closed her eyes as his soft lips smoothed and cooled her neck, something which she enjoyed him doing.

"That was before the whole world went to shit and before I got captured by–" she trailed off her sentence rather suddenly; she seemed to try and avoid the next word she wanted to avoid saying.

"What is it?" Nate asked her.

Georgia trembled slightly, and Nate could feel her. She remembered being captured by arachnids, gigantic mutated spiders that were designed by Gupta and Wesker to lure Alex and her team so that they could get their hands on T.

Georgia shook her head. "It's nothing,"

"Tell me," Nate said soothingly.

Georgia shook her head again. "I'll tell you in time, Nate. But I am not ready to tell you just yet." she said turning to face him and kissing him on his brown lips.

"Georgia, I know we have been though a lot lately," Nate said, in fact he was more concerned on what Georgia had gone through, he had become separated from her back in Luca City after traversing the sewers only to be attacked upon by a pack of arachnids which took Georgia hostage, something which he will never ever forget. "An awful lot at that, but, I love you, and I promised myself, that I would do anything to help and protect you, tell me,"

Georgia sighed through her nose. Since being captured by the arachnids, Georgia felt a new fear sweep over her. Even when she closed her eyes at times, she could see them, dragging her down back under the drainage system and…

She couldn't remember what happened next after that, and she really didn't want to try. Seeing the arachnids that crowded around her when they pulled her back down into the drains was enough for her to remember. Even Nate couldn't remember what happened to him when he and Ashley were surrounded by those, what he would call Lickers.

"In time," she said her voice breaking. A small trickle of tear ran down the side of her face.

Nate gently wiped the tear away with his thumb, cupped the bottom of her chin and nodded at her. "Okay," he said brining her in for a massive comforting hug. "In your own time." he rocked her gently back and forth as she buried her face in his chest.

**Umbrella – Series 2**

Ashley was walking through the underground laboratories, she passed a few laboratories and saw some scientists working on several things, but nothing to her looked like they were planning on creating bio-organic weapons of any sort, which brought at least some comfort to her.

She found her way into the mess hall. She was hungry and she hadn't eaten for…at least two years, which when she thought about it was, strange, how did Gupta manage to keep them alive for that time without food, she quickly deduced that they have had some sort of food tubing that had been inserted into them which provided the nutrients needed to survive.

Ashley grabbed herself what British people called an English breakfast, she never had an English breakfast before, though many have said to her that it was recommended for her to try it.

She grabbed a tray, told the dinner ladies behind the counter what she wanted, offered her a selection of choices which Ashley chosen: Tomatoes, sausage, bacon, beans, two pieces of triangular toast and little tiny square pieces of chopped up potatoes and some ketchup.

Ashley went to sit down at the nearest table, and began to eat her breakfast. It only dawned on her that she wasn't hungry, but she was, she picked up her fork, scooped up a forkful of bean and placed them at the tip of her mouth, she just couldn't do it, she just didn't want to eat, it was as if she didn't have the will to eat or the strength. She sighed, tipped the beans that were on her fork back onto her plate and began prodding at her food.

"Didn't anyone tell you that you shouldn't play with your food?" Elijah said as he sat down opposite her from across the table.

Ashley raised her head slowly. She didn't look so good. She looked pale.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked her. He had concern in his voice.

Ashley nodded. "I just lost my appetite is all,"

Elijah nodded. "Understandable, you have been through a lot lately,"

"I've even tried to distract myself by trying to flirt and fling myself on the hottest men for a quick fuck, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." Ashley said.

Elijah smiled slightly at her. He knew Ashley loved having sex, he had no idea how many men she had had sex with, it was amazing that none of those men got her pregnant or given her any transmitted diseases, which to Elijah was amazing, if not to him a miracle.

He had dated Ashley before, he thought the world of her, and even when he had the chance they would have sex. He didn't admit it to anyone but he loved having sex with Ashley, in many ways when they were dating, he saw much of Ashley in himself, and he was happy about that. But some complications had arisen between them both, he had a loyalty to keep to the hospital he worked at, and as he was working nearly all the time, he just didn't have time for Ashley what with the work he was doing. And then they broke it off – or rather he broke it off, something that he hated himself for doing.

He did love Ashley, and he still loved her, but he kept denying it. Ashley on the other hand, well, she didn't know what she wanted. Having sex with as many men as she possibly could was the only way in which she could find someone else as equal to Elijah who gave her the best fuck, but there was never anyone who could give her a good fucking than Elijah.

Ashley did miss having Elijah in her life, and she was heartbroken that he broke it off with her – or did she break it off with him? She couldn't remember, all she remembered was going to the nearest liquor store and another few dance clubs and taverns, and then she woke up in a hotel bed with a guy's dick up her ass and a splitting headache. From that moment on, she started to become somewhat of a prostitute, she just couldn't bare not having sex, in a way she was trying to find herself another Elijah, but she never found that other Elijah, there was only one Elijah and he was sitting opposite her.

Then she became a scientist and somehow she managed to work her sex life and scientific life around each other.

Hearing that Ashley couldn't find anyone to have sex with, brought joy to Elijah. "Maybe you are losing your touch?" Elijah said to her.

Ashley shrugged at him. "Maybe," but she said no more after that.

Elijah looked at her, and he felt sorry for everything that he had caused and done to her.

But even as they sat opposite each other, the both of them honestly though that they had moved on in their lives, but they didn't even realize that they both were still very much in love with each other.

**Umbrella – Series 2**

T tucked Kaycie into her bed and sat down in a chair next to her. He tucked a piece of her hair to one side and stroked her face lightly. He didn't quite understand why he did this exactly.

As he sat looking at her sleep, T picked up a book called '_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone_' a book that someone within Umbrella that had recommended for him to read. He took their advice and he began reading instantly. It took him some time to get into reading the book, and was confused already with the outset. Being a Virus he had difficulty understanding certain things, such as how magic was possible, he even wondered if there was such a thing as a flying motorbike, and if a cat could turn into a Human.

"What kind of science is this?" he pondered over. "And what on earth is magic!"

"It's a book made up of someone imagination, it is _not_ real!" said stern but shaky voice from the doorway.

T closed the book and placed it on the side table.

"I thought you were taken away and placed in a cell somewhere!" T said as he got up and turned to see Wesker standing by the door, his back to the wall.

"When they realized that I posed no power or any strength, they saw fit to let me go." he offered a reply.

T looked at him.

"Is she still asleep?" Wesker asked him.

"She's okay; she's been through so much, Elijah said that she will return to normal soon. You know, if it weren't for her, I wouldn't have gotten out of Luca City, we'd all still be within Gupta's clutches still as we speak."

Wesker looked at T for a few moments and he saw a twinkle in T's eye that made him wonder. "You love her don't you?"

T kept his eyes on Kaycie. He didn't know exactly why he cared for Kaycie. Maybe he did love her, but he was a Virus, it wasn't in him to love, at least he didn't think so.

"I don't know," he said silently. "I have never felt so…confused in my life; I've never been in love. I don't even know what it is, it's not in my nature to love, all I know is bringing people back from the dead, reanimating dead body cells, and even now in human form, I don't know how to do that either." T's eyes never left Kaycie's face. He felt odd inside him. He felt warm, happy, how and why he didn't know, since he was created, all he had known was confusion and difficulty in trying to understand the world, and most of all fear. But now that he was around Kaycie, all fear had left him and filled him with joy, and he didn't know why.

"I don't know what is happening to me, this feeling, it's good, but so confusing at the same time, I like this feeling, and I don't want it to end."

Wesker lowered his gaze from T. He turned to leave but T stopped him in asking him a question that he was hoping to avoid.

"Have you even been in love, Wesker?"

Wesker froze in his tracks. A sudden sorrow filled his blue eyes, he wanted to cry but he held firm. Then regaining his confidence in making sure that T won't see his weaker side, he said. "Who needs love? I have been _so_ very busy in my life to actually take the time to find love. Just never found the time to actually look for that person." And with that, he left, leaving T to look and watch over Kaycie while she slept.

T went back to reading '_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_' hoping to get a much better understanding of the book.

**Umbrella – Series 2**

Outside the door, Wesker clutched his heart and breathed heavily, he felt as if some kind of needle was stuck in him; the reason why this was happening to him was because he thought of someone who meant an awful lot to him. He breathed through the pain and regained his posture, sighed and carried on walking away from where Kaycie and T were stationed.

**Umbrella – Series 2**

Alex sat in her room thinking of Bradley, she cried and cried over his sudden change of being turned into a zombie.

Then, after a while her crying and sorrow turned to anger, blood and rage, and then evil appeared on her face, she began planning her revenge on what Gupta did to her, and she was going to make sure that he paid for what he did, and moreover she was going to see to it that she found a way to kill him whatever the cost.

A knock sounded on her door. She called to whoever was outside her door to come in.

Hank came into the room.

"Alex its ti…are you crying?" he asked seeing the redness in her eyes; she wiped away the tears that were still rolling down her face.

"I am fine," she said. "Did you want something?"

Hank stared at her for a few minutes. "Everyone in Umbrella, is waiting for you to come down into The Heart, we are hoping you could carry on operations of the base,"

"Operations?" frowned Alex.

"You did recreate Umbrella for a force of good. Therefore, you should control all operations of this base, unless you want someone else to take over?"

"No!" Alex said getting to her feet. "I will take over, I can lead these people into a new area, a new age, it's a challenge but I am up for it, I'll just a need a few minutes to clear up first."

Hank nodded and left.

Alex made her way into the bathroom, ran the tap and splashed water all over her face. She looked at herself in the mirror, where her blue sparkling eyes and her black silky hair was all a mess, even her face. She grabbed a towel and wiped her face clean. She turned back to the mirror and said to herself. "For you Brad, for you,"

**Umbrella – Series 2**

Everyone stood in The Heart - The Heart being named the center where everyone would gather for a massive update or news on events that were going on. It was more of a massive waiting area or atrium with comfortable chairs and seats filled with plants and elevators that lead to other parts of the underground laboratory.

The Heart was full of everyone in Umbrella, scientists and refugees alike. Alex came and stood on the stairs that overlooked The Heart. Everyone looked up at her, all eager to hear what she had to say.

Nate, who held Georgia around her waist, Ashley who stood beside Elijah, Kaycie who held tightly onto T's hand, and Wesker and Hank who were all stationed just at the base of the steps, all looked up at her.

She sighed and began to speak. "I don't know what Elijah has told you about me," she said. "Or what I do, but most of what you know about me, are probably true in some ways." she paused for a few minutes and walked down to the middle of the steps.

"I am going to ask you all a question." She said. She sighed heavily and then asked: "Have any of you seen monsters and survived at the skin of your teeth?"

No one answered, but some spoke and murmured amongst each other at what Alex was getting to.

"I have seen monsters that none of you have ever seen before, I have seen tyrants, giant arachnids, and terrifying creatures that I dare not say to you right now. Umbrella was created to change the future of the world, but it didn't do that, Umbrella killed the world. No more!" Alex stuck out her chest. "Right now, in this underground, Umbrella _will be_ redesigned, it _will be_ remade, _and it will be different_ than that of the previous. The slogan for Umbrella was '_our business is life itself_' and it will remain that way, because our business _is_ life itself as we are the only people who can save the world from the monsters that are currently being made in this world."

Alex sighed yet again.

"A Human/Virus Hybrid called Gupta, more commonly known as the G-Virus is planning on killing off the human race and repopulating it with a race of Human/Virus Hybrids. We are going to stop him. It will be difficult, many of you might want to give up and leave, I don't blame you, but the world is changing, and chaos is rising, so is evil, and only we can bring control to that chaos and stop evil from rising. Henceforth, I am giving you the task, to find a way on how to immobilize Gupta, even if it means to find a way to kill him. We need ways on how to fight with viruses."

T looked at Alex, his eyes seemed to narrow at what she said, _What is she doing?_ He thought to himself. Alex caught his gaze, and looked at him apologetically.

"Helping us in taking down Gupta will be T," she pointed at T who stood at the front of the crowd. "He has a connection to Gupta, a connection that we have yet to understand properly, by studying T, well get a better understanding of Viruses, with T's help we will understand what it means to be a Virus, with his help, we can take down Gupta and any other hostile Viruses he plans on creating. Gupta has his weapon, and we have ours."

She looked at T, and T returned the look.

"T is our weapon!" Alex said.

T frowned in a concerned way,_ Is that what I am? A weapon?_ T thought to himself. From the moment she said this, T felt a strange surge of aversion towards Alex from the moment she said that T was a weapon.

"We are going to change the world, and we will stop Gupta, and we will restore order to the world, WE ARE UMBRELLA!" yelled Alex towards the end.

Everyone began chanting "UMBRELLA!" over and over punching the air as they chanted along – everyone except Kaycie and T.

Kaycie noticed T looked somewhat disappointed and downhearted, and she had a feeling why.

Alex smiled at everyone, but she caught the sight of T who looked miserable and somewhat depressed in her eyes.

She kept her eyes fixated on him as the shouts and cheers continued through The Heart and echoed its way up to the surface.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Toning things down a little here seeing as we are nearing the end of Series 2. Plus I had to improve this chapter a lot, it went from 9 pages to 11 pages, shows how much I want this series to work and am passionate about it.**

**Anyway enough from me, reviews would be nice.**

**SoulVirus.**


	18. T's thought

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom who created the games and to those who worked on the films and to any others who worked with the making of the Resident Evil franchise in any way. Thank You_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A short chapter here for you Resident Evil Fans, so I am not going to say much here, so just enjoy and review the story if you can, anonymous reviews are welcome.**

**In Response: **To **Leyshla Gisel**, thanks to your previous review appreciated it a lot, and beleive it or not, but you are the only person who reviews my Umbrella Series 2 story, others don't, shame that, but hey, you are a dedicated reviewer and therefore you are my lifeblood when it comes reading your reviews :).

If anyone else wants to be dedicated in my stories, just leave me a review and I will mention you in the **In Response **section at the beginning of each chapter, I don't bite :)

Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella – Series 2<strong>

**Chapter 18**

**T's thought**

After Alex's speech to everyone in Umbrella, T returned with Kaycie back to her quarters where she went back to sleep.

T on the other hand sat down, picked up the book he was reading earlier '_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_', he opened it to the page he had last read and…

He couldn't do it, he just couldn't read. His eyes didn't even move across the page nor did it take in the first letter. He placed the book down to one side.

Ever since Alex spoke during her speech to everyone at Umbrella, T began wondering to himself if there was another side to Alex. 'Weapon' she said, he had heard that word very clearly and it stuck with him from that very moment since he got back with Kaycie to her quarters.

_Is that what I am, a weapon?_ He thought to himself. _Was that the reason why I was created, to be used as a weapon?_ His stomach began to sting; he placed his hand over his stomach and clutched it tightly as the pain began to make him feel sick.

He also remembered that Alex said that people will be studying him, and T had a gut feeling what that meant. It meant that they were going to investigate into him, see what he does with his life, and examine him. But there was one thing that he feared the most: experimenting. Will they experiment on him?

His stomach stung more as he thought about this.

It was only then that T began to suddenly question Alex's motives.

_Is my life just that? Just to be used as a weapon and nothing more? Haven't I a life which I control? A life where I call the shots? Don't I get a say in anything? Is that why Gupta is going to kill off everyone; is that the reason why he wants to repopulate the earth with Viruses? Is Gupta in the right mind to believe that Humans won't accept me and other Viruses into the world?_

It got him thinking. He knew he was created to bring down Umbrella – the old Umbrella that was – but he thought that was it, he never would have figured that he would be used as something more than just a weapon.

Deep inside him, he felt concerned and anxious about himself. His stomach began churning more violently. A foul taste had suddenly appeared his mouth that tasted of rust. T began to feel a massive amount of trepidation come about him, he actually feared for his own life.

_I __**won't**__ have __**anything**__ to do with this!_ He thought to himself. _I will __**not**__ be used as a weapon; I will __**not**__ be used as a weapon. I. Will. __**Not**__. Be. Used. As. A. Weapon!_

T then began to wonder why Alex would call him that: Weapon.

He always thought Alex was a kind and sweet person. But her sudden expression had changed, and T didn't like that, he didn't like the new improved Alex. To T, she looked evil. Maybe it was because of what she had gone through that caused her to act like this.

Granted that she had been isolated from her friends for two years, and granted that she had lost her only love to Gupta who had complete and utter control of him, and that she hadn't had a proper night's sleep for a couple of hours before she confronted Gupta, maybe that was why she was acting like this, she wasn't thinking straight, her mind was dazed and confused and she was acting on backup power – adrenaline – as it were.

Still, T became somewhat cautious of Alex now, he would have to keep an eye on her from the time being, and beside he was a Virus, and he had power that rivaled that of Humans. If he wanted to, he could relieve Alex of her duty and take command until she straightened out.

Kaycie suddenly moved in her bed, she started to stutter. T snapped out of his thoughts.

"No, no, no, I don't want to die!" she said in her sleep, she almost wailed out loud.

T got up sat on the side her bed and soothed her nerves. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you. Shh!" he said quietly rubbing her arm.

Kaycie then returned to normal as she breathed heavily. He brushed a small strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Then T came up with something that he knew would motivate him for not being used as a weapon. Something he never thought of before until now.

_I won't be used as a weapon; I promise upon Kaycie's life, I won't be used as a weapon!_

Why he said this he did not know. Why he vowed upon Kaycie's life he hadn't the faintest idea, was it because he did love her? Did he really care about her that much? He must have in order to vow something such as Kaycie's life in order to say this. But he still didn't know why he cared about her so much, even though it was her that kept T's hopes up in hope that Alex would come for them when they were trapped behind a glass filled with water pushing against their skins.

His life was changing all rather suddenly, so drastically, he had wounded Gupta, kept so close to Kaycie and not letting her out of her sight, he was having mixed reactions to Alex in having created him, and now he vowed on Kaycie's life that he would not be used as anything that would defy him as to who he was.

T looked at his hands, indeed he was changing inside. He seemed to know what he wanted in life, despite the fact that he didn't fully understand Humanity yet, he found that he was becoming more than that of when he was created. He seemed to be in control of himself.

_It's my life!_ He thought to himself. _No one controls me!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short and sweet, and what is T going to do now? I will let you ponder over that.**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**SoulVirus**


	19. Alex's thought

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom who created the games and to those who worked on the films and to any others who worked with the making of the Resident Evil franchise in any way. Thank You_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another short chapter here. Only thing I am going to say is, come back on the 31st October, because here in the UK I will be uploading the last chapter on Hallowe'en night, THE LAST CHAPTER AFTER THIS, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? So keep an eye out for it. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**In Response: **To **Leyshal Gisel**, again thanks for your previous review, now that you know what T feels like, get a taste of what Alex feels like.

Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella – Series 2<strong>

**Chapter 19**

**Alex's thought**

Alex paced back and forth in her room. It had been an hour since her speech to the whole of Umbrella, but right now something was bugging her.

That look on T's face when she spoke her speech bore into her mind, that pained expression of confusion, depression, concern and anxiety made her think if she had done something to upset him. If so what?

_What did I do?_ She ran through everything she said in her speech, thinking of what she said that may have upset and caused T to change so suddenly facial wise. It was something she said that made him look somewhat…disappointed, if not fill with pain.

She mentioned that she was going to kill Gupta and stop him and any other Viruses that were hostile. She even told people to find a way to build weapons of any sort that could take down a Virus.

Was that it? Did T think that she had a grudge against Viruses? The only grudge she had against Viruses was Gupta for taking Bradley.

No, there was something else that had caused T to change all rather suddenly. Even if she had said for the scientists to find a way to kill Viruses even to bring them down, she didn't mean all of them, not T. T meant an awful lot to her, she created him and therefore she had to protect him. T was fragile in the world, yes, but since Alex found out that everything in her life she was living was a lie, she hadn't exactly took that much care of T when she found him and released him.

_Alex you idiot!_

She should have taken more careful attention to T and the others, T mostly, but he seemed to have everything under control, he was taking care of Kaycie, and that was saying something, but since her confrontation with Gupta her mind wasn't exactly focused, she just did things without thinking things through, she just went with it, and look where that got her.

She had lost Bradley; Gupta has taken over Wesker's job and is now planning on wiping out the whole of Humanity and replacing it with a race of Viruses.

She was confused and had no idea what she was doing half the times and now something was up with T and she could feel it.

Alex racked her brain through and through in trying to figure out what had caused T to change so suddenly before her very eyes. She ran every word through her mind and tried to match each word she said during her speech to the moment when T's face suddenly filled with fear.

After what seemed like an eternity, Alex finally found the one word that caused T's face to fill with fear so suddenly.

_Oh, shit! _She thought to herself.

Now she knew why T had changed suddenly before her eyes. She had said the one word that T had feared: Weapon.

Her eyes widened. She began kicking herself immediately.

_When I said Weapon, T must have thought I meant I was going to use him as a weapon for more than just one reason!_

Alex ran her hands through the length of her black long silky hair.

It was all so clear to her now, T thought that Alex intended to use him as a weapon to bring down Gupta and any other Viruses, kill them even. But that was not what she meant. T had gotten the wrong end of the stick. She didn't intend to use him as a weapon exactly. Although that was what she was intending on using him when she first created him, but when she saw him for the first time, she couldn't bring it to herself to have T kill – zombies, yes – but not Humans.

Alex sighed, she had a funny feeling that T would hate her now, not that she would blame him, he had every right to hate her now, if only she had treaded carefully in her steps, she knew he was still adapting to Human lifestyle, she just completely forgot about it. Had she only took her time and thought things through then she might have managed to save Bradley and prevented T from seeing another side to her entirely.

A sudden more terrifying fear rose in he, something that got her so worked up that she hoped that what she was thinking wouldn't happen, she knew that T was strong, powerful as well, he was special in many ways that a Human was not, and now that she thought about it, he could, if T got the wrong end of the stick, hurt someone, even kill them.

Alex knew that she had to keep an eye on T; moreover, she knew he would be keeping an eye on her. Like two Titans watching each other like pray until it was the right time to strike.

_Oh, Alex, what have you done?_

Another sudden wave of fear and terror filled her body dampening the first wave of terror as she realized that T could change his view on Humanities life, he could end up joining Gupta, something that she tried her very best not to think about.

There was only one thing she could do. Find T and sort this mess out, explain to him what she actually meant. But would T take to hearing her explanation?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what is Alex going to do now? I will let you ponder over that. Next chapter is THE LAST ONE, NOOOOOOOOOO! I don't want it to end :(**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**SoulVirus**


	20. Time of the Viruses

DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of its contents, all credit goes to Capcom who created the games and to those who worked on the films and to any others who worked with the making of the Resident Evil franchise in any way. Thank You_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is the LAST CHAPTER, of my Resident Evil Spin Off to Umbrella Series 2, AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH HH!**

**This is only a short chapter to close out the series, also, I would like to take this chance to thank anyone who has added me to their favorite or author alert to this story, I would like to thank anyone and everyone who has read my story, also I would like to thank a close and dedicated reader who has been with this series and has thus far reviewed ever chapter to date, **_Leyshla Gisel_.** THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS **_Leyshla Gisel_**, therfore this chapter goes out to you and everyone else who has read this story.**

**In Response: **For one last time to Leyshla Gisel for her last review, thanks very much, and I hope to see you in Series 3 (more on this at the end of the chapter)

**This is only a short chapter, but all the same enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrella – Series 2<strong>

**Chapter 20**

**Time of the Viruses**

**Russia – Outskirts of Moscow**

Russia was in turmoil, many residents had become infected by the plague that was turning them rabid. But Harold had no idea how much of Russia had succumbed to the plague that was now spreading.

Harold Miller was now trying to get his team and a group of survivors out of Moscow and out of Russia entirely. There were talks of rumors of a plane that had been hired to transport people away from Moscow, but by the time they had gotten to an abandoned airstrip, the plane had already left without them.

Right now they were held up in an abandoned warehouse district, hiding undercover and out of sight of the infected which no one knew how far away they were.

At least they were safe for the time being, and had some provisions with them.

Harold was looking out of a broken smashed window and out into the distance were black clouds – most likely smoke – drifted ever so slowly away from them.

"Vot are you Vinking about?" Veronika asked as she approached him.

Harold looked at Veronika, took her hand in his and spoke. "I was just thinking of my family, my friends, the people that I adore and love," he said sighing emotionally.

"You miss dem?" she asked, a slight glint of watery tear appeared in her eyes.

Harold nodded his head. "Yes, I miss them," he turned to look back out of the smashed window. "But I have you at least." he smiled.

Veronika smiled at him and rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. She too then turned to look out of the smashed window and at the horizon of black clouds.

"Vy is this happening all ov de sudden?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he said sighing along his lines. "This infection, this virus, whatever it is, it makes no sense to me, never have I seen a virus that could infect people like this and bring them back from the dead, but I can't seem to shake this feeling that this has happened before somehow," he pondered.

"Bevore?" Veronika asked.

The look on Harold's face looked somewhat concentrated and somewhat a worried mix. In the back of his mind, he got the feeling that he had seen people turn and devour the living before. "This has happened before, but more as if it were a nightmare than anything else. A never-ending nightmare, where you feel like you are–"

"–Vone ov them," Veronika said suddenly. Harold looked at her. "You veel as iv you are vone ov them. The in-vected, I mean. You veel as iv you have veen vone ov them, eaten and devoured vlesh,"

Harold nodded in sync with everything that Veronika had said.

"I have velt like that too." she said with a worried look in her eyes. "Vot does that mean exactly?" she asked, her voice weaved and panic began to rise in her.

Harold shook his head and pulled her in for a hug. "I do not know, but we will figure it out, together."

**Umbrella – Series 2**

**Secret Location – 4 hours later**

Luca City was slowly beginning to fall under the control of Gupta, but moreover, everything was going the way he expected it, unlike last time when Wesker ordered everything to advance. Gupta played his time, he got what he needed, and all he needed to do now was activate the last part of his plan in bringing a new race into the world.

Gupta stepped out of the elevator, and walked down a metal corridor with very little lights lighting the way.

At the far end of the corridor stood two blackened and grizzly looking Zombies who swayed back and forth. They stood aside allowing Gupta to pass through the heavily armed metal door.

Once behind the door Gupta rested himself on the railing in front of him overlooking a massive warehouse, he stood on the main walkway where he saw the warehouse whole.

A scientist wearing a white lab coat and carrying a clip board came up to him followed by yet another two Zombies, one of which when Gupta turned to look at them, was someone Gupta knew very well. He smiled at this Zombie.

"Your mind is mine now, Bradley!" he stifled a laugh. The now infected Bradley swayed back and forth moaning slightly.

"News!" Gupta ordered the scientist.

"From the information that we have gathered from Alex, it turns out that the said Virus has to find the blood compatible in order for it to mutate into a Human/Virus Hybrid,"

"And what of the subjects?" Gupta asked increasingly concerned.

"Over the last few days we have lost a grand total of 406." Gupta's head spun to meet the scientist, his expression was far from pleased. "But in the past three hours alone, we have got at least three viruses that have survived the procedure."

"Three!" Gupta said infuriated, he was expecting more.

"I am sorry sir, but we will keep trying," swallowed the scientist who started to tremble.

Gupta nodded. "Well," he said breathing in and calming down. "At least I am not alone, and that the procedure works. Who are the three Viruses who have retained Human form?"

"They are," the scientists looked at his clipboard and flicked through the pages of the viruses who have survived. "The T-Veronica Virus, the T-Abyss Virus and the T-JCCC203 Virus."

Gupta nodded. "Well, it's a start." he said with little pride.

"With all due respect sir, what happens if someone finds out about this?" said the concerned scientist.

"They are not going to, besides it's too late anyway, we are far ahead of schedule. No one, and _I_ _mean no one_, can stop us now." he said looking back over the railing.

And with that the scientist turned and left with the two Zombies – Bradley included – following in toe.

Gupta sighed happily whilst he overlooked the railing he stood behind.

"Now comes, the time of Viruses." he said to himself.

Gupta stood overlooking a large warehouse where below and beyond were a series of tanks filled with cocoons, and within those thousands of cocoons, were bodies of viruses that were slowly growing into Human form.

Gupta smiled as he saw that his brand new race was slowly coming to life.

**Umbrella - Series 2**

Pulling out now from the warehouse in which Gupta was standing which harbored thousands of newly bred Human Viruses, had humanity yet to witness that more than one warehouse – at least ten – surrounded the warehouse where Gupta was in.

Within those ten warehouses, were at least thousands more Viruses, slowly waking and being brought to life.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is it, the end of Series 2, hope you have enjoyed it. **

**Now as mentioned at the beginning of this chapter, due to the massive number of readers who have read Series 2, Series 3 WILL BE MADE. Now unlike Series 2, Series 3 will be pre-written, so it will be a while until new chapters are uploaded. Series 3 is already being written out, sadly, the story itself will be uploaded sometime next year (that's if the world doesn't end) as I have other stories that I need to write and place up on My FanFiction page. But I will keep you informed, and if you can't get enough of my Resident Evil stories, then check out my Mini Resident Evil Stories: Countdown to Undead and Apocalypse Rising.**

**So until then, reviews would be nice :)**

**SoulVirus**


End file.
